Coming out of the Closet
by AmytheaRose
Summary: Inspired by Dean Ambrose being locked in a closet on RAW. What if he were not alone in that closet? Something for my friend Becca who I wickedly chose as my O/C. Dean Ambrose. O/C Romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday Night in Memphis, Becca was at the Arena early, eager to see her idol Dean Ambrose. After over a month of absence from the ring for filming a movie every female Ambrose fan was practically rabid for a sighting. Having won the ticket for tonight and a backstage pass from a local radio station, She was in 7th heaven at the opportunity dropped into her lap. The delight of her being able to meet the Superstars and Divas began to wear thin when her favorite was yet to be seen and two of the less desirable men began making passes at her. Randy Orton seemed to be especially enamored of her beauty much to her disgust, she'd heard about his sexual predator mentality and wasn't falling for the lines he obviously has used many times. Because of his advances she left for her seat to get away from him.

When RAW started Becca was ecstatic, Dean was the first person out! As his music started, her heart jumped and she felt the heat only he would stir in her. As he strode out with purpose and climbed into the ring her screams joined the rest of the audience. As Dean looked around for a moment with microphone in hand she screamed out to him that she loved him. In a heartbeat Blue eyes locked with hers and she felt a rush that centered between her legs. Damn that man! She was going to need to do something about the wetness pooling and beginning to soak her undies. A slight smirk from Dean as he looked at her had her thinking that he knew what he was doing to her and all the other women in the arena.

"Cheeky!" She grumbled, unable to keep from smiling. Breaking his gaze away from hers he got on with his business. As she watched him carry on, John Cena joined him in the ring, then the authority come out all she could think of was how she would love to get him alone, just for a few minutes. The fantasies she had about him! While watching the interactions between the Authority, the Golden Boy they protected and the Two men in the ring, she saw Orton's leering look at her, making a face in disgust she looked back to the ring. Blue eyes were watching her again, with a saucy wink he and Cena were out of the Ring and charging past where she was and after Seth.

Back and forth, the interactions between Seth and Dean amused her, a couple of times she caught his eye again, she caught a couple smiles that made her heart jump and her friskiness grow by leaps and bounds! Damn him and his Sexiness! No man had ever turned her on as much as he did! She had a pass, she had to use it to get closer to him! By the time Dean was in his match with Kane, Becca was so horny she felt like she was loosing her mind. Three more times their eyes met briefly and she swore she caught a glance that looked like he was looking from her to the back.

What the..? Did he just..? Oh God! Becca began to tremble as she moved towards the backstage area slowly. Blue eyes met hers again, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"Damn you Ambrose! I'd love to kiss that smirk right off of your face!" She grumbled to herself. 'Not to mention jump your bones and ride you so hard you get saddle sores!' Her mind kept up the train of thought as she slipped backstage trying to still watch the match, and figure out where to put herself in his path when he came back from the ring. Giggling to herself about how obvious it must have been to him that she was undressing him with her eyes and f**king his senseless!

Finding what she thought was good spot quickly turned out to be a bad spot. Orton spotted her and began to flirt again. Ugh! Luckily somebody called his name and he turned. Slipping off down the corridor Becca spotted an open door and ducked inside.

'Oh Bloody Hell a closet!' She shook her head in annoyance and froze when she heard Orton asking someone if they had seen her. Staying quiet in the dark corner hoping he'd get lost quick. A huge ruckus was being kicked up in the corridor. What the? The jumble of voices became more distinct as they grew closer. Someone, a woman was yelling 'Put him in there, put him in that room!' There was a fight or something right outside the door, then a body came flying through the door, the door yanked shut and locked. In a blur the body dumped in a corner unceremoniously flew at the door, pounding, kicking and yelling. Oh...my...God! AMBROSE!


	2. Chapter 2

The startled gasp Becca let out made the enraged man spin around, his eyes locking on her. Slowly standing straighter, calming, looking her up and down, Dean cocked his head, his wicked tongue flicking out a couple of times.

"What are you doing in here sweetheart?" Wild twinges between her legs and the realization she was now locked in a closet with Dean Ambrose almost rendered Becca speechless. After a moment she found her voice.

"I ducked in here to avoid Orton, Nasty sod's been trying to put a move on me all night." A frown crossed Dean's face.

"Did he put his hands on you?" A giggle escaped Becca as she shook her head. Leaning against a wall for a couple of moments, the tall blond pushed away and slowly grew closer to Becca. Noting his eyes looking her up and down slowly, Becca returned the favor and eyed the body of the man that had driven her into the wildest bouts of lust she'd ever felt in her life. How in the hell was it possible a man she'd seen on the Television, the Internet and during live shows could drive he so totally insane without ever touching her? Now he was just feet away from her. Damn her undies were soaked! She was afraid he would see any moment now evidence of her body's reaction to him.

"Well then, you and I are locked in a closet, they probably won't unlock the door until the shows over, they don't want me messing up any more of their plans, that's a good couple of hours from now." He chuckled, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips again. Damn did that man ever look wicked! "What can we do to amuse ourselves?" A wicked smirk flitted across his face as he came closer looking her over again. 'Becca, this is your chance, go for it! Her thoughts turned wicked as she licked her own lips, he was watching her closely. Giving Dean a wicked smile she stepped a little closer, reached out and grabbed hold of his belt buckle and pulled him closer.

A brief surprised look on the handsome face changed to a one of sheer lust quickly. Reaching down to grip her hips Dean pulled her small body up against his and wrapped his arms around her. Becca inhaled the wicked scent he was wearing as she wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up to see him watching her. 'Now or never' she thought as she smirked and slid her hands down and grabbed his ass, it was worth it to see his eyes shoot open wide and feel his sharp inhale. Narrowing his eyes, he slid his hands down and cupped her ass hard enough to lift her up onto her toes.

The throaty moan from Becca made him smirk. Releasing her, he reached to pull off his shirt. Groaning at the sight of his bare chest Becca reached to run her hands down his chest. Grabbing her hands Dean shook his head.

"Nope," He backed up. "Your shirt next." Huffing out, Becca scolded him and told him what a damned tease he was. Looking wicked as he licked his lips, Dean only laughed. Flippantly tossing her head, Becca pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Locking eyes on her black lace bra and what it held, Deans big hands rose up reaching for her. Turning her back on him Becca laughed and stepped away.

"Nope! Two can play the tease big boy!" As a big arm circled her waist and yanked her back against him Dean lowered a wicked kiss to her neck then nipped the skin lightly. The wicked lust was rising up between her thighs, pulsing and driving her to distraction.

"Damn you!" Becca groaned, the chuckle against her skin made her shiver. Turning in his arms ready to tell him off her words silenced before she could speak when his lips landed on hers, feather soft at first. Several kisses followed, growing in intensity from the first gentle brush of his lips to longer kisses growing sloppy and a bit forceful. When Dean's wicked tongue sought entrance to her mouth Becca allowed it, reveling in the sensations he was stirring.

'My God can he kiss! I'm not giving him back if he can f**k as good as he kisses! F**k it! I'm not giving him back period!' Becca's thoughts made her giggle slightly into the kiss, as their tongues began to tangle in a battle for dominance. Gently raking her nails down Dean's chest, and feeling him shudder as he groaned slightly made her smile. Breaking away momentarily Dean looked at her sternly.

"You like to play dirty don't you?" Becca laughed, and lightly scratched him down the length of his arms and turned her back to him again.

"As dirty as I can." Pushing forward and wrapping his arms around her tightly the bigger body quickly pinned her against the wall. With a startled yelp as her stomach hit the cold wall, Becca tried to wriggle around and found the big blond was holding her too well. Leaning down to nuzzle her neck and nibble around her neck a little Dean had her moaning and squirming in seconds. Growling into her ear as he obviously was searching for spots to tease at.

"Let's face it you little minx, we were both f**king each other earlier with our eyes." His hands slid up from her hips to flatten out across her belly and work upwards giving Becca goosebumps.

"I think we both want this just as bad," he rasped as his hands slid up over her breasts, grasping firmly, but not enough to hurt. "Mmmmm, just the right size." That damned tongue flicked at her throat like a snakes. Squeezing her breasts and massaging them lightly as he deftly undid her bra and tossed it aside. Dean teased Becca's nipples by plucking at them, pinching, and rolling at them between his fingers until he heard a soft moan. Chuckling softly in her ear, Dean rolled his hips against her ass, letting her feel that he was getting a hard on.

"Feel that baby, that's what you're doing to me," he rasped out as he flicked his tongue around her ear and down her neck, nibbling his way back up, smirking as she shivered again. Becca countered his actions by rubbing her ass against his growing stiffness.

"Mmmm, I did that to you did I?" She taunted. "And just what do you think I should do about it?" The deep groan as Dean began to grind his hips at her made Becca laugh as she managed to twist around finally to face him. Looking down at her bare chest, Dean licked his lips and began to lower himself to his knees. Running his hands down her breasts gently he rose to flick his tongue gently at one nipple, then the other, teasing back and forth as is hands slid around her back, on up to grip her shoulders as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and suckled briefly before switching to the other. Becca watched him thinking damned if this wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

The look on his face was telling her he was so lost in the moment, he was oblivious to the world outside the door. Playing with her nipples as he suckled was making the wetness between her legs increase by leaps and bounds. The Lunatic Fringe, on his knees, sucking on her tits. Mmmm, she ran her fingers through tousled hair, the soft whimpering noises he made, his glazed look, she'd never forget this. When he finally took a break he rubbed his face across her belly, kissing gently here and there. Resting his chin on her belly and looking up Dean smirked.

"I'm not the only one getting worked up am I sweetheart?" His naughty look as he slid down, trailing his hands down her body as he looked up from her knee level made her feel the wicked pulsing start again. Gripping her hips as he lay his face on her thigh rubbing wickedly like a cat might and watched her for a moment before reaching for the snap on her jeans, flipping it open, then unzipped them slowly and tugged at the waistline until her hips were free from the heavy fabric. Sliding the fabric down her thighs, licking his lips Dean helped her step free of them. An evil grin graced his handsome face as he looked at her black lace undies.

"My, my beautiful, is that a wet spot?" He stood up reaching to pull her undies down. Laughing Becca turned away. Grabbing her with one arm around her waist to hold her still Dean pinned her back against the wall, and began to slide his other hand down her belly and over her crotch to cup her gently. Nipping her neck as he gently began to rub at her, Dean laughed as she jumped moaning. Damn his wickedness!

"It IS a wet spot, a nice big one..." His hand released her and went for the waist band and slid inside, boldly going straight for her most delicate parts. Running his fingers up and down the folds of her heated flesh gently a couple times Dean only laughed when she cursed him in frustration.

"You damn f**king evil man!" Becca tried twisting away. "You F**king tortuous Tease!" She retaliated by deliberately rubbing her ass against his swollen crotch. With a strangled moan he thrust reflexively. God Damn that man was built! A single wicked finger slipped between her wet folds and began to run up and down a little before moving to tease her clit by circling around it and flicking a it, making her buck against him. "Damn you!" Becca moaned

"Sh...Sh baby, easy, I'll take good care of you." Kissing her temple he spoke softly. "So f**king wet," he murmured "Is it all for me?" He massaged Becca's clit gently making her squirm and moan as she moved into his motions. "Tell me baby, are you this wet just for me?" Feeling her tensing Dean bit at her neck. "Tell me or I'll stop."

"Don't you f**king dare!" Becca's growl only made him laugh as he continued to prompt her."Yes! Damnit! I'm fucking soaked because of you! The second your music started and you came out, I f**king lost control of my body!" Becca felt gentle kisses across her shoulder.

"Good girl!" His breathy whisper tickled at her ear as he began to tease her clit, pinching at it, stroking and teasing down her folds stirring her up. "Come on baby let it happen." Wicked fingers teased her until Becca was grinding against his hand. Blessedly Dean stopped the tormenting, got serious and worked his fingers to help her to get off. The long hot fingers working her body like he was playing a musical instrument had Becca moaning uncontrollably as the sweet heat grew like a raging inferno inside her, higher and higher, trying so hard to make it happen, forcing her body against his hand. Holding her breath, straining until like a lightening strike she felt the violent waves, radiate out from her core. Her whole body shaking as she slowly came down from her high. Dean held onto her firmly as he slid his hand out from between her legs.

Bringing his hand up and over her shoulder, Becca turned to watch him put the fingers that had just been teasing her to his mouth. Slowly sucking each finger into his mouth and licking it clean, making very exaggerated movements.

"Mmmm," Dean practically purred. "The sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He finished licking his fingers and gave Becca a wicked smile. "I want more!"


	3. Chapter 3

Barely able to think much less move on her own Becca allowed herself to be steered into the corner just steps away and turned so that she faced Dean. Feeling Lazy now, she didn't protest as her undies were pulled down her legs to pool at her ankles. Licking his lips as he knelt in front of her Dean looked up to make eye contact with her. As he kissed one knee and began to kiss and lick up his way upward until he got right up to the crease in her thigh, his cheek brushing her dampness. Slowly backing away he started up the other knee, licking and kissing his way up to the crease on that leg, keeping eye contact the whole way.

"God baby the smell of your sweetness, it's killing me! I need more!" Groaning as

Dean flicked his long tongue at her, just ghosting up through her folds, Becca snapped out at him making him laugh against her inflamed and soaking wet pussy making her tremble.

"God you love this don't you! Making us women go nuts while you tease us unmercifully, making us all so f**king horny we fantasize about kidnapping you and tying you up somewhere, having our way with you until you can't walk straight!" His laughter tickled her cruelly. "Oh Damn you, you smug Arse! F**king...Ah!" Becca's gasp as Dean buried his face between her thighs and ran his tongue firmly upward until he hit her clit, with a teasing flick at it only seemed to spur him on. Moving back down to continue that action a couple more times Becca's hands ran through his hair, grasping tight. That wicked tongue was incredible, all the things she fantasized he would do with it were not half as good as what she was feeling.

Lapping up all the dampness from before and what began to flow again. Dean acted like a starving man at a buffet. Plunging his tongue into her, teasing at her g-spot then withdrawing, Oh God he was f**king her with that damned tongue! Wrapping his arms around her thighs keeping her where he wanted, Dean kept at Becca until she was starting to grind against his face, softly moaning his name.

"That's it baby," he flicked his tongue at her clit. "Cum for me again. My dick is so hard for you, I need to bury it right here, come on."

"Well stop talking and use that damned wicked tongue of yours to help me!" Her retort had him barking out a laugh as he did just that. Yelping softly as he dove in, plunging his tongue in and out several times before pulling back slightly and flicking his tongue over her clit again before beginning to suck and gently nip at it. Releasing one of her legs he began to tease her with his fingers as well, running his fingers up and down her slit a couple of times then sliding in slowly, first one finger then two. Clenching down on his fingers she smiled as he cursed against her.

"You're so f**king tight, damn I want that!" Curling his fingers slightly he rubbed her sweet spot making her arch and moan.

"About time!" Becca moved against him feeling the wonderful heat rising. Damn he was the best she's ever had! Granted there had only been one other, and he could never compare to what she was getting from Dean now. Working her quicker and harder than he did before until he felt the trembling and then the pulsing waves as she broke with long soft moan.

Becca's second climax though not as earth shattering as the first, was no less sweet, her whole body trembled in the after glow, feeling the pulsing rippling through her, watching as that wicked thing in front of her slipped his fingers from her, and looking into her eyes, licked them clean. Lowering his face to gently lap up the escaping moisture, he held her tight and kept her wobbly legs from collapsing. After she calmed he pulled her to straddle his thighs, allowing her to relax for a moment as he held her. Kissing Becca's damp cheek, running his hands over her back, cuddling her, he heard her giggle when he spoke.

"My turn now."


	4. Chapter 4

"My turn now." The raspy voice whispered in Becca's ear making her giggle. Sliding her down gently he rose up onto his knees and reached for his belt. Swatting his hands away Becca unbuckled his belt, looking up into glassy blue eyes, she unbuttoned and unzipped his heavy jeans. Carefully pulling his jeans down and free of the large bulge that extended out from his black Under Armour shorts. Mmmm, very nice she smiled, looking up into his eyes and slid her open hands up his thighs, delighting in his shiver.

Deliberately avoiding his swollen parts she slid her hands up his magnificently sculpted chest and slowly back down. The look in his eyes was delightfully desperate. Running her hands up his chest again had him making funny noises.

"Damn it woman stop teasing me!" Dean snapped getting irritable. With a throaty laugh Becca rose up to kiss him in the middle of his chest. Shifting his hips to rub against her, he muttered something dirty when she wagged a finger at him in the 'No', gesture.

"Sucks to be on the receiving end of teasing doesn't it handsome?" She laughed at his scowl."Don't worry, you didn't leave me hanging, I won't be doing that with you." She kissed him on his neck. Calming a little at her words but still looking very impatient Dean allowed Becca to slide her hands over him teasingly as she kissed her way down his chest. Reaching his waistline Becca gently rubbed her cheek over his swollen and needy parts as they throbbed, begging for attention. Soft noises growing louder as she stirred Dean up by rubbing her face over him guided her pace. Looking up into his eyes kissed the tip of his erection through the fabric, smiling as Blue eyes closed, his head fell back and he let out a strangled moan.

Slowly slipping her fingertips into the waist line of his undershorts, she gripped the fabric and pulled it down, deliberately dragging the fabric across his aching flesh. Shuddering at her tease, licking his lips and moaning Dean began to beg her to stop teasing.

"Oh God baby you're gonna kill me here. Please...please!" His hips moved toward her. When his shorts were down far enough Becca planted her hands on his hips to help keep some control of the situation. Looking over his glorious body she named him perfect in her mind. Just like the rest of him, his eager erection was beautiful. Possibly 7 inches or more and wonderfully thick, the tip angry red and damp with a dribble of pre-cum. Looking up to see a pleading look on the big man's face, Becca lowered her lips to gently kiss the tip and slowly slide her tongue up the slit, tasting the salty pearl of fluid that was escaping.

Circling her tongue around the tip and back up the slit again, Becca was rewarded with a deep groan. Sliding her hands across his lower belly towards his throbbing heat she slid her fingers down his length delighting in the whimpering noises he was making. Opening her mouth enough to allow the thick tip in, sucking gently Becca felt Dean trying to push in further.

"Nnn, nnn," she wagged her finger at him again, smirking at the noise he made when her noise teased him. Only allowing him in partway, bobbing slightly as she sucked, knowing there was no way she could take him in her mouth completely. Using her hands to help by stroking the abundant length.

"Damn Baby that's so good, give me a little more of that, then I'm gonna bury myself in that sweet pussy of yours." Becca let him slowly slip from her mouth as she gently raked her nails and teeth down his length loving his moan. Nipping and scratching only served to turn him on more she mentally noted. Using her nails gently over his heavy balls she smirked as she took him back into her mouth, chuckling as he grabbed her shoulders, gripping hard. Laughing around him as she thought with humor. No wonder he could act the way he did, he really did have a big set of balls. The vibrations made him curse as his body jerked.

"F**k baby, you're killing me!" Her laugh around his thickness made Dean jump back, pulling out of her mouth with a soft popping noise. "Enough, I can't take any more!" Stepping out of his jeans and reaching into a pocket for something with one had he reached for Becca with the other. "Up you get, come on." Helping her stand and lowering a scorching kiss to her lips. Backing her into the corner again Dean blocked her in, his stiffness prodding her belly. As he wrapped his arms around her loosely. Reaching to stroke him Becca made him stiffen up and back up a little.

"Easy with that thing sweetheart, it has an attitude!" Nuzzling her neck, nipping, hard as could be, she couldn't believe he bothered to ask permission. "Can I have you baby? Can I make you mine?" Lowering a powerful suction kiss to her throat, he laughed shortly at her response, nipped her skin gently and pulled back a little.

"At this point you f**king well better! Get on with it damn it!" A crackling sound caught her attention as he opened a little gold packet, extracting a condom which he rolled on in record time. "You did NOT f**king have that in your pocket during your match, did you?" Laughing Dean nodded.

"I was hoping to shove a couple in either Kane's or Seth's mouth at some point, but I've got a better use for them!" Becca had to smile at the sight that would have been.

"You are f**king crazy!" She laughed as he reached for her hands and lifting them, wrapped them around his neck. Not needing to be told to hold onto him as he reached to lift her, his hands under her ass, she held on around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Moaning out as she felt herself teased by his stiffness brushing at her folds. Dean's hips rolled as he tried to slide in but only teased them both. Becca could feel his frustration building quickly and hesitated as she began to reach down, he nodded, fidgeting in agitation.

"Help me baby." Gently gripping him, she moved him slightly to line him up and he did the rest. With a deep groan, he slowly sank in deep. To Becca it was the sensation of that sweet thickness stretching her almost past capacity. Almost painfully big, he rubbed her sweet spot with every move he made. Dean seemed to freeze for a moment and Becca could feel him watching her. She realized she was biting her lip, her eyes were closed, he obviously worried because he softly asked her.

"You okay baby? Is is too much?" As she opened her eyes she was looking right up into his, just inches away.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the moment. You on the other hand better get on with it or you won't be!" Burying his face in her hair he laughed, and began to move, 'getting on with it'. As he moved Dean surprised Becca by telling her what he was feeling as he moved.

"So f**king good! You're like a velvet vice wrapped around me, so tight and holding onto me so sweetly!" Groaning softly he moved against her with fluid motions that rubbed her body in all the right ways to stir her up. Holding on around his neck, her hips moving in rhythm with his, practically overstuffed with his huge cock, Becca was easily the happiest she'd ever been and feeling fearful, as if this dream would vanish in a second, that she would wake up alone in her bed, frustrated as usual from non fulfilled fantasies, it always happened at the best part.

Damned if THIS dream was going to fade it before she got off once more! Grinding into Dean, Becca made him jerk against her hard, hitting her sweet spot almost hard enough to push her over the edge. The heat was rising fast, she just needed a little more friction. Grinding against him again made him curse and try to pull back.

"Easy, I'm gonna hurt you baby." She squeezed his hips hard with her thighs.

"No, Please! I need this, just please!" Moaning and trying to get that one last push, Becca felt a stab of panic as a strange prickling sensation ran through her...oh God let this not be a dream. Don't let me wake up! Not yet! Hot fingers slipped between them and began to tease and pinch at her clit. Like an explosion hitting, her body locked up, violent trembling began.

She felt Dean moving moving into her, holding her tight. His mouth slammed down onto hers, stifling her screams as she completely shattered. The sound of her breathing and her racing heartbeat pounding in her head. Bright flashes blinding her, real or imagined, she couldn't tell. Harsh breathing became all she could hear after a few moments. Her body still pulsed weakly from her explosive climax. Trying to feel what was happening around her, feeling weak as a kitten Becca was almost afraid to move, to open her eyes. Seconds later a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then her lips made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Big hands rubbed down her back, looking up onto Blue eyes that looked stunned, Becca smiled. A gentle kiss landed on her nose. The handsome man holding her smiled back.

"What can I say, but Damn!" He kissed then nuzzled at her neck. Cuddling her for a few minutes Dean just looked at her in a way that was perplexing. What was he thinking? Sitting in the corner, holding her, looking at her like he had never seen her before, running his hands over her body in a very gentle way, silent for almost too long. It looked as if he was going to speak a couple of times, but stopped. Snuggling her tight against his chest for several minutes he finally broke his silence.

"I guess after this..you belong to me now." Looking up startled Becca tried to see what he was up to, she expected a smirk, he looked dead serious. "You are a powerful drug." He whispered running his forefinger gently over her lips. "I've become addicted to you. You can't just walk away from me. It could kill me." What the hell? Since when does Dean Ambrose act and talk like this?

"What's going on? Who are you and what have you done with Dean?" Kissing her lips again he smiled.

"Jon baby, my real name is Jon. This is the same me you've been with the past hour." Lowering a wicked kiss to her neck, sucking gently a moment. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I guess I didn't let you see who I really was at first, I kind of do that sometimes...we can talk about that later. Your gonna catch cold sitting here like this, come on, let's get dressed and go get a shower, warm you up." Becca looked at him trying to figure out why he acted so different, not that she was complaining, she liked this cuddly side of the man holding her.

"Um, small problem handsome. We're locked in." He grinned at her and laughed.

"Obviously you didn't see the other door." Becca's jaw dropped.

"The F**k? What do you mean other f**king door?" She pushed at him enough to see that sure enough there WAS a second door. Looking back at him stunned.

"You knew he whole f**king time!" He nodded as he ran his hand over her back

"I knew it was there, knew it didn't have a lock on it." He looked into her eyes. "I also knew I had to have you!" His breathy whisper as he leaned to kiss her lips teased her. Becca's nipping at his lip made him chuckle. "If you feel the need to punish me for my being bad, I'll let you do it later. I want you to get dressed and warmed up. I might still have some time to create a little more mayhem here tonight." Jon laughed and began reaching for their clothing.

Helping her dress first, Jon slid into his own clothing, stood then helped her up. Hugging her tight to his body he looked down into her face, leaned to kiss her lips gently a couple of times then turned with his harm still around her and led her to the second door. Sure enough, no lock! Reaching to open it, Jon listened for a moment, stuck his head out, looked around then led Becca down to his dressing room.

Closing the door behind him once inside Jon wrapped his arms around Becca and leaned down to kiss her throat.

"Mmm Baby, I don't know how I'm gonna walk away from you right now, even for a few minutes." Kissing her mouth and taking a grab at her ass he smiled wickedly, laughing when she backed out of his arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you supposed to be working?" Grinning at her he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm supposed to be locked in the closet." Pulling her tight against his body Jon whispered he needed to go do something and he would be back in a little while. Running his hands down her body, looking at her with a sudden concerned look he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"You won't leave me will you? You'll stay and wait for me yes?" Jon's expression was so sincere it tugged at Becca's heart.

"I'll be here." As he kissed her lips she felt the smile forming against her mouth and hugged her.

"Good! I have a few ideas for later, we can talk, discuss fantasies." His mouth caressed her neck. "You'll come back to the Hotel with me, yes?" Becca drew back, looking up into his bright eyes. Worry crossed his face as he reached out to caress her cheek. 'What am I getting into?' Becca thought but she nodded. The brilliant smile he gave her calmed her concerns. Whirling around he dug in his bag for a moment, extracted a black hoodie and draped it over her shoulder.

"It's chilly in here, go warm yourself in the shower, there's towels in there, put this on and I'll be back soon." Kissing her lips gently twice. Jon went to the door, looked around, then bolted out. Shaking her head Becca went to take a quick shower and redressed, putting on Jon's Shield hoodie. Settling onto a mall couch to wait she checked her phone, then decided to take a little rest, cozy in the large garment that like smelled so wonderfully like that sexy man who she'd just met and been intimate with. How did he get to her so quickly? Why did he seem to need her to stay, not that she was complaining. Smiling she closed her eyes wondering what Jon's 'idea's were.

In moments the crowd was going crazy, tempting Becca to go look, but she stayed put. Dozing briefly Becca could hear Jon coming back from the laughter that floated down the corridor as he returned. Opening her eyes as he came back into the room, she watched as he locked the door and came to sit beside her. Practically bouncing off the walls with energy and giggling Jon planted his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm what were you up to?" Jon grinned like a naughty boy.

"Having fun, but not as much a I'm having now." Locking his lips to hers he quickly deepened the kiss. One strong arm went around her neck, holding her to him as his other hand begin to wander. Becca turned her head and shook her finger 'No, No'.

"You better behave!" His mouth buried in her neck, "Oy! Down Boy! I'm going to look like a Leopard!" Muffled laughter rocked Jon's body.

"Ah come on baby, let me put some more spots on you." Pinning her gently with his chest. He latched onto her neck again.

"Ack, you're all sweaty! And what is that Gray Dust?" Jon sat back back laughing.

`"I went hiding under the box that held the cinder blocks. Kind of made them freak when they lifted it expecting a bunch of blocks and found only one, and me." He laughed again, swooping down to kiss and nibble around Becca's neck again. "God baby, I want you so bad, I need you even more." The husky voice was getting strained, he was getting worked up faster than before.

"I'm not going to make it back to the hotel like this. Come and shower with me." Becca shook her head.

"No thanks, already showered." The deep groan ended in a whimper. Nuzzling at her again Jon coaxed Becca more with no luck. The most adorable pout landed on his face. Teasingly reaching to squeeze his cheeks gently as she sat, Becca kissed those pouting lips and slid her hand up his thigh.

"Please baby!" Jon spread his thighs and pushed her hand onto the swollen front of his jeans. "I need you to help me," Cupping him firmly, Becca smirked as Jon sat up stiffly, his eyes shooting open wide. Leaning to kiss his chin, she rubbed at him for a moment than whispered in his ear.

"If you want more from me you're going to have to wait until we are in a more private place, no more quickies with me here. Either put this on hold for now, or go take care of it in the shower." With one more squeeze, she withdrew her hand. The strangled moan and declaration she was evil made her laugh. "Like I said Lover, you've been a damned awful tease, payback baby!" Groaning as his head lolled back Jon sighed.

"Will you at least go in there with me while I shower...and deal with this?" Becca laughed.

"You're a kinky Sod. What? You think I'll vanish while you're having a wash up?" A solemn expression and nod kind of rattled her. What the Hell? He was serious! Reaching up to grasp his chin and pull Jon's face down so she could kiss his lips, Becca promised she would not do that to him."Get on with your shower, I'll come in the room with you." After a small smile and a couple quick kisses Jon stood and began undressing.

"I like seeing you wearing my stuff." His smile was a bit shy. Stripping down to his undershorts he reached for Becca's hand and headed into the shower area. Turning on the water and adjusting it, constantly glancing at Becca as she sat on a bench watching him. God his body was so damned beautiful! Flashing her a saucy look he stripped off his last bit of clothing and stepped into the spray of water. Feeling heated twinges in her core Becca fought with herself about joining him. Sexy f**ker moved in a way to tease her once he washed his hair.

Lathering his body, Jon locked eyes with Becca as a smirk crossed his face. Smoothing the bubbles over the glorious planes of his body, he moved and posed in such wicked ways she was prompted to say something.

"Are you having a wash up or practicing for a porn flick?" Oh dear God! The look on his face was sheer evil!

"Porn hmm?" He slid one hand down his belly, continuing downwards to trail his fingers down the length of his thick shaft to slowly tease the tip of his stiffness. Wrapping his fingers around himself, he began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, watching her the whole time. That damned smirk locked on his face!

"You're a right cheeky f**ker" Jon laughed. The sound going straight between her legs. The throbbing ache began again for Becca.

"Like what you see baby?" Damn him he could look both hot and cute while playing coy with her. His hand began to move a bit faster.

"You know damn well I do!" Licking his lips he moaned softly.

"You can still join me." Becca shook her head, digging in.

"You want more of me..you can wait until were out of here."

"You're killing me baby come on!" His hand was working faster.

"Nope!" Becca stood. "And if you keep asking, I'm going to slip my hands down my knickers and make you watch me while I have my fun...alone!"

"Ohhhhh Goddd!" Jon's head fell back, he licked at this lips and began practically manhandling his dick.

"Easy with yourself I don't want to call 911 because you've wounded yourself!" Becca wasn't sure if she was joking or not on that one.

"Need to, it's you or this." His blue eyes closed, he bit his lip and worked his hand over himself roughly for a couple of minutes until his body stiffened up, a deep guttural noise escaped his throat and streams of cum erupted. Still working himself roughly until the last dribbles began to wash away in the water. His chest heaving, his head down, Jon leaned against the wall for a couple minutes, slowly coming down from his high. Watching Jon jerk off was both the sexiest and scariest thing Becca had ever seen. Why was he so damned brutal with himself? Saying his name the first time got no response. Her stepping closer and saying his name again had him raising his head, his eyes glazed as he looked through the hair that straggled across his face.

"Come on Lover, finish your shower and get dressed." Jon's expression was blank.

Becca reached to caress his face."You've made me horny as Hell, now let's get back to the Hotel so you can do something about it!" A slow smile spread across his face, he leaned over for a quick kiss then began to rinse himself off...


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing his shower Jon was slow to dry himself off and he was way too quiet. Becca watched him closely trying to figure out his mood as he wrapped a towel round his waist and sat beside her. Leaning to kiss his cheek Becca got up and grabbed a fresh towel. Moving behind him she draped it over his head and gently began to rub his hair dry. The soft sigh and relaxing of his shoulders as he leaned backwards a little, his back connecting with her belly seemed to break whatever bubble he had been in and made him more responsive.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders for a hug Becca leaned to kiss his temple. Whatever the reason for his quietness, it was quickly over. Grabbing her hands and kissing them, Jon sat through getting his hair scrubbed dry then stood, dropped the towel around his waist showing her that he was getting excited again and went to get dressed.

"Back to being a f**king tease again!" Becca shook her head, earning herself a naughty grin. Slipping a pair of undershorts on he smarted off to her as he adjusted his growing heat.

"We could always have a little more fun right here. Relax any tensions we might have before going to the hotel." Walking up to him, placing her hands on his chest, and sliding them to his waistband, Becca stood on her toes, kissed his chin, then his throat gently and snapped his waistband against his belly, making him jump and make a funny startled sound.

"How about you quit fooling around, get your ass and the rest of you dressed and we get out of here, yes?" With a slight pout Jon reached for his jeans and slid onto them, turning to reach for his shoes, giving Becca a nice look at his backside. The 'Ambooty' all the girls were crazy for. Three minutes later he had his stuff together and grabbing her hand led her out to where his rental was parked. Pulling up the hood on the sweatshirt Becca covered her face from the fans loitering around at the exit. Ten minutes after that she and Jon were slipping through the hotel lobby and over to the elevators.

As they stood waiting Jon slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Miraculously alone when the doors shut and the elevator started towards the 5th floor, Becca wasn't surprised when Jon turned to her with a naughty look on his face.

"Ever want to get wild and crazy in an elevator?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and grabbing her ass. Taking a grab at Jon's ass in return she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Not when there's a f**king camera!" Jon's head snapped up, looked around and glared at the corner.

"Damn! No, maybe not. Vince would s**t in 9 different colors if one of those videos got out of me." Laughing at his look of disgust Becca hugged him and tried not to tease the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans until they were in the safety of his room.

"Neglecting the natural urges much handsome?" Jon made a face at her.

"No!" Cuddling her he nipped at her ear. "The way I'm reacting tonight is all because of you baby. I haven't been this horny for probably 10 years. Are you wearing one of those perfumes that's supposed to turn men on?" Becca almost wanted to knock the smirk off of Jon's face. Pushing out of his arms and trying to look angry she huffed at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bloody hell no! Like I would? You may be drop dead gorgeous and have an animal magnetism that makes most women wet their knickers the second they see you but I can resist your charms big boy! And I most certainly wouldn't stoop to such thing for any man! Had I worn something like that with my luck I would have attracted Bray Wyatt or Rusev!" Jon burst out laughing.

"Well you did attract the Viper." The tall blond laughed.

"Oh You!" Glaring at him Becca turned her back on him and stared at the doors in front of her as Jon fought back giggles. When his arms circled her body she stayed stiff and still as she could. Pulling her against his body, his hardon digging into her back, Jon just held her, his giggles subsiding slowly. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Becca found herself pushed gently forward until she was in the corridor. Taking up her hand Jon led her to a room four doors down, extracted a key card from his backpack and opened the door.

Stubbornly pulling away at the door, Becca was surprised when Jon walked past her and took his bags in, removed his leather jacket and tossed it aside. Before she could think about why he had seemed to ignore her he was back in the hall, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the room bridal style. The room was lit from the light of the moon outside. Striding across the room Jon sat on the big bed with Becca in his arms, both of them lit up in a patch of moonlight.

"Mmmm much better, just you...me... a nice big room to ourselves." He buried his face in her neck and reached to unzip the hoodie.. "How about you and I slip out of our clothing and into a nice hot, naughty fantasy hmmm?"Becca had to laugh.

"Well, I've got to give you credit, I've never heard that one before." Kissing at her lips, flicking his tongue at her mouth, Jon removed the hoodie and tossed it in the direction of his jacket. Twisting around to lay Becca back on the bed Jon stretched out beside her. Reaching out to gently trace lines around the contours of her face, Jon spoke softly.

"I don't know what this is that connected us together, but it's getting stronger. It's not just the sex. Which I thought was pretty f**king phenomenal, it's...I don't know, a feeling of a calm I've never known. I guess we can try and figure it out later. Right now..I want your beautiful body naked, straddling me and riding my dick hard. I want to go down on you until you cum so many times you pass out. I want to f**k you long and hard like the animals do. I want to bury my dick in your sweet pussy and keep it there all night and f**k you silly then wake up with you in my arms." The groan escaped Becca as the images he painted made her ache.

"Damned tease," she hissed smacking at his hands as he reached for her top.

"No baby, no teasing, come on, lets get naked. I'm hard and I'm betting your either soaking wet or getting there." Stunned by his wicked bold words Becca didn't realize Jon had gotten her top open until that wicked mouth was kissing her between her breasts.

"Mmm so sweet and all mine, mine mine," he was moaning as their clothing flew faster than it did earlier. As wild as Jon's words were, his touch was every bit as gentle. Becca was covered, head to toe with kisses, nips and long strokes of his tongue. Kissing and caressing his way down to her ankles he watched her reactions the whole time. Rising back up, Jon grasped Becca's calves and separated them gently and moved up between them. That magnificent body of his bathed in the moonlight looked so surreal. His eager swollen heat ready, the fat tip glistening invitingly as he crawled up over her.

Lowering sweet kisses to her mouth as he lay himself carefully over Becca's much smaller body, Jon settled himself to cuddle her briefly. Lying naked with this Adonis between her thighs was killing her. Pinned against her belly, tormenting her, his stiffness which he'd deliberately slid up and over her sensitive parts moments ago.

"That was damned naughty of you! Teasing me like that you bad boy!" Reaching to smack his ass the best she could, Becca was rewarded with his rolling his eyes as he groaned, wriggling slightly.

"I'm sorry baby," Jon crooned kissing her throat, "What can I do to make things right?" Sliding a hand between them and making him yelp with a firm stroke up his length Becca tapped him gently on the nose.

"Before you even think of trying to bury this bad boy anywhere, you damn well better make sure I'm in the mood!" She tried to sound stern, the delighted grin from Jon told her somehow that fell flat. Rising up, kissing and caressing his way down her torso, Jon lavished kisses across Becca's chest, licking and suckling at her breasts wickedly, pinching at her lightly, teasing until she began to squirm, then he began to move his kisses down lower.

Already turned on while in the elevator, Becca was aching at his teasing long before they were completely naked. As the big body slid down hers, that wicked thing moved so his heat rubbed her aching parts. The look in his eyes told her he knew what he's just done.

"Keep that s**t up and you won't be burying yourself in me!" Chuckling at her threat, Jon slowly lifted her thighs, put her legs over his shoulders and lowered his face to give a wicked flick of the tongue up between her thighs.

"F**k me!" Becca jumped as the heat between her legs raged out of control in seconds. Chuckling as he lowered his face She heard the smug comment,

"Oh I will baby, all night long!" Right as he dove in, gripping her thighs firmly, Jon aggressively attacked her, licking up her folds, nibbling and sucking at her clit, plunging his tongue in deep. Straight to the deepest part of her core, jolts of electricity began hitting hard and fast, the heat rising to be teased by Jon until Becca was moaning and squirming against him. Reaching to give a couple hard pinches to her nipples, Jon seemed to be trying to make her get loud.

Thrashing as he voraciously went down on her, Becca could not stop her hips from bucking up into his face any more than she could have stopped breathing. Roughly massaging her clit with his fingers as he tongue f**ked her, Jon had her almost at the edge of her orgasm moments later. Panting, whimpering in unbelievable heat, Becca was so close to exploding, just a little more...Sliding two fingers into her to rub at her g-spot he flicked his tongue over her clit, then nipped her, making her moan loudly and began to shudder as wild waves of pleasure tore through her. Sucking on her clit a little more, Jon grinned as he crawled up her body to hold her as she slowly calmed from her intense climax. Cuddling her, he kissed her damp forehead as she relaxed. As Becca sighed happily a wicked smirk crossed Jon's face.

"So baby, are you in the mood?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So baby, are you in the mood?" Becca laughed and kissed Jon's lips as she lay her hand on his belly and slid it downwards.

"Maybe." she teased, amused at Jon's blatant roll of his hips in attempt to get her to touch his eager body. Jon had made serious efforts to make sure she was feeling good. Feeling a bit lazy, mellow from Jon's attentions, but feeling he had definitely earned some sweet loving, Becca reached to grasp his swollen heat and earned herself a deep groan and huge smile. Thrusting a couple of times into the motion she made of sliding her and hand up and down his length, making low sounds in his throat, nodding a little, Jon lay back on the bed.

"What do you want to feel Lover?" Rolling his eyes, groaning, Jon's voice was surprisingly soft, hesitant.

"Ride me?" Kissing his lips Becca nodded and told him that wasn't something she was used to, but for him she'd try. Almost giddy in his reaction, Jon sat up, made the 'one moment' gesture and left the bed quickly to look for his jeans. Back in bed moments later with a couple condoms.

"Ambitious much?" Becca teased. Jon just smiled back as he opened a package and rolled on the contents. Then reached for her hand.

"All because of you baby. Come on, straddle my legs then move up, I'll help you."

Sitting up and moving, Becca laughed.

"Damn! My legs have the shakes! All your fault." Smiling Jon said he'd take the blame on that one. Helping her to rise and holding her steady as she swung her leg over his and moved up over him, brushing against him the whole way. "Sorry, my legs are too short." she apologized to the groaning man below her.

"It's okay, it felt so damned good! Give me some more of that Baby!" He brushed himself against her, teasing.

"Damn! That does feel good!" Becca rolled hr hips a couple of times, feeling his eager heat below her, throbbing and so wonderfully hard. Guiding her hands to his chest.

"Brace yourself like this, I'll help you with the rest. Rise up." Obeying his request, Becca almost sat back down when Jon teased her gently, running his finger up and down her folds briefly then she felt him positioning himself. Damn! The thick tip started to push in slowly, stretching her. Stiffening up, fearing it would hurt this way, Becca froze, shutting her eyes.

"Oh God Jon! I don't know!" Rubbing her thighs, Jon soothed and brought his knees up a little.

"Easy baby, just relax, your doing great, when you're ready, slide back down." Big hands slid up her from her knees, over her hips and down over her ass. "Relax you're body, we did just fine earlier." He was right, she thought. Slowing her breathing and trying to relax enough to allow Jon entrance, Becca lowered herself, and settled on his hips, stuffed to overflowing with his abundant girth.

"Too damned big," the groan escaped as he grasped her hands and pulled them up so he could kiss them.

"Becca, open your eyes and look at me baby." Slowly she complied. He looked worried. Reaching up to caress her cheek, Jon began running his hands up and down her body.

"Although I'd love to think I somehow got bigger for you I don't think so, it's just the position you're in. You have complete control right now, squeeze your legs on my body like you're riding a horse, control how deep you let me in if it's too much. To me you feel wonderful. If you are hurting we'll stop right now, talk to me and tell me what you're feeling baby." So caring... Becca tried to relax a little more.

"I suddenly feel so awkward like this!" She blushed feeling stupid. His big body seemed too much for her to handle now like he said, she was in control. Guiding her calmly into a couple of slight position changes until she felt more confidence, Jon teased at her a couple of times with not much reaction. The fourth time he slid his fingers upward and teased at her clit, the soft moan and instant clamping down tight around him made them both smile.

"That's it baby. When you're ready, ride me! Use my body to get you off." That sounded so dirty when he said it like that! So exciting! Running his hands all over her body, tweaking at her nipples, dipping his fingers between her legs to tease her clit, Jon kept Becca heated until the slow motions she began to make were stirring her as well. One random move she made rubbed him perfectly against her g-spot.

"Son of a..!" Her hips jerked in reaction, repeating the motion a couple more times, she felt it all began to work for her. Splaying her hands out on Jon's chest as he reached to grip her hips Becca looked into his gorgeous baby Blues. He was nodding.

"That's it baby, you've got it!" Guiding a little until her motions were fluid and moved with confidence, Jon began to move with her, working his body against Becca's.

"Mmm, so f**king sweet and tight, ride me baby, ride me hard." The dirtier he talked the hotter Becca thought it was. Sometimes he would hold her hips hard, other times he would play with her breasts or tease between her legs. The commentary was constant, getting raunchier as their movements grew wilder.

By the time the sweet heat of her impending climax was starting, Becca was riding Jon hard and his language was getting close to the level of making a sailor blush. (And they were both probably being loud enough to be heard three rooms away!)

"Come on baby ride me! Ride my cock harder! F**k me! Come on F**k me harder! F**k me through this mattress! Squeeze that sweet pussy tighter on me. Squeeze my cock hard enough to make it go numb! Make me Cum so f**king hard I blackout! COME ON!" Between the sounds of their bodies slapping and Jon's colorful encouragements, Becca was sure she could have screamed out her climax and not be heard.

Clenching down hard on him as the pulsing waves hit, Becca grabbed Jon's upper arms reflexively and began to ride the convulsive movements. Jon said something but it was lost in the wild sensations. On her back suddenly, having been rolled beneath Jon as he switched positions, Becca moaned into his chest as his hips flexed at her. When he drew back, her thighs wrapped around his and kept him from going too far. Pumping into her, as she climaxed seemed to spur him on.

Trying not to rake her nails down his back she held tight to him. The sudden wilder movements from Jon after she climaxed teased her quickly into a raging heat, the pulsing began again. Oh my God, what was he doing to her?

"You cumming again baby?" The raspy panting in her ear was so f**king sexy! Nodding as the big arms wrapped around her, Becca moved her hips against his trying to get that one little bit of friction she needed to go over the edge.

"Come on baby, Cum, Cum with me! Come on!" Damn! That was it! Becca felt her body lock up, the shuddering waves exploded through her a second time, setting off Jon who thankfully buried his face in the crook of her neck as he began to cum, cursing and moaning loudly. The last frenzied movements calmed. The big body above her stilled it's movements. The beautiful strong chest slowed it's wild heaving breaths as Jon relaxed. Rolling to her side for a few moments, keeping his arm around her, and her body against his until he could move again.

Getting up to do something briefly, Jon came back with bottled water for the both of them, lifting the blankets for Becca, sliding in beside her, Jon cuddled her again.

"We have a couple of choices, take a short nap, screw each other silly until checkout time, nap briefly after we drive to the Smackdown taping an hour away. I work, we go to the hotel, f**k our brains out all night long, repeat. Or, we can take a long nap, have a quickie, checkout, drive to the Smackdown taping, have a quickie in either the car or the locker room. I work, we go to the hotel, f**k our brains out all night long, repeat. Or, We can..." Becca's hand over his mouth stopped his speaking. The flash of his eyes should have warned her then.

The feeling of his tongue across her palm made her jump. Before she could say anything about it he quickly covered her mouth with his. Several very sweet kisses later, when Jon broke away and asked her about the 'choice' of 'activities' to engage in, she laughed and shook her head.

"Tell you what Lover, set an alarm for a decent hour in the morning. If we wake up before that, we can play. If not we can play later." With a pout and a very dramatic sigh Jon set an alarm on his phone and reached to wrap his arms around Becca.

"Are you sure you don't want just one more..." Shaking her head Becca held her ground. More pouting, but Jon settled down, in seconds he was yawning. Ten minutes later they were asleep and Hotel Security was roaming their floor looking for the hooligans that were creating such a disturbance.


	8. Chapter 8

Warmth wrapped around her body and soft snoring were the first things Becca became aware of as she woke slowly. Big arms were snuggly around her, warm breath stirred the hairs at the back of her neck. The sudden shock that she was not dreaming, she was awake, in the arms of the Lunatic Fringe and naked made Becca jump slightly. An unintelligible murmur over her shoulder was followed immediately by a nuzzle to her neck and a hot hand closing over one breast gently. The sound of an alarm going off made them both jump.

"Son of a Bitch!" Jon twisted around, slapping at his phone. Finally succeeding in silencing the device and swearing a blue streak Jon turned back to Becca. Looking amused at her holding the sheet to her chest, he looked her covered form up and down.

"I had plans for this morning but it looks like we woke up too late to do all of them." He pulled the sheet away from Becca. Leaning down to kiss her between her breasts, then on her belly, he ran his hand down her thigh.

"So damned beautiful." Becca plucked his hand off of her thigh, his big hand curled around, the long fingers weaving with hers.

"What do you have on your schedule for today Lover?"

"I have this beautiful Lady I want to spend all day making love with." Rising up to nuzzle her neck and land a quick peck to her lips.

"Mmmm, that does sound glorious but I am betting you have things you need to do. Now what are they?" The groan and following pout were both adorable. Burying his face between her shoulders Jon grumbled that he had cross fit in 2 1/2 hours with 'Joe'. Later he had a radio appearance. Then of coarse the Smackdown Taping.

"I don't want to do anything but spend the day with you." That adorable pout tried to plead his case a few minutes later as he rose up and looked down into her face.

"I'd love to spend the day with you, but you have a routine to follow and your work." Now the groans and the face being planted on her chest. "I also need to go home." Jon's head shot up, his expression panicked, pleading frantically.

"No baby please, don't! Stay with me!" Gently placing her fingers across his lips firmly Becca felt Jon fighting the urge to keep talking.

"I need to change my clothing, shower, brush my teeth, stuff like that." Jon's panic calmed a little. He re-wrapped Becca in his arms.

"After you get some clean clothes, you'll stay with me, right?" Becca took a serious look at the man beside her.

"What are you meaning Jon? Stay today? Tonight?" Silent for a moment while he was obviously thinking. Jon finally shook his head.

"No, that's not long enough." His voice was so low it was hard to hear. Reaching to cup his cheek in her hand, Becca gently pulled his face so they were eye to eye.

"What's going on in your head, talk to me." Those beautiful eyes clouded over, there was a look of pain that tore at Becca's heart. Oh God! Who did this to him?

"Don't leave," was all he seemed to be able to get out. Gently stroking his cheek for a moment, trying to really think about what to do, she nodded slightly.

"Tell you what, let's have a wash up, I need to go home for fresh clothing, then if you want I will stay with you as long as I can today." The pout was starting.

"How long will that be?" Running her nails gently down his cheek and delighting in Jon's soft moan, Becca gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I will stay with you as long as your schedule allows today." Wrapping his arms around her, relaxing a bit, the Lunatic fringe sighed.

"You're not leaving." Slowly pushing up off of Becca a couple minutes later Jon sat. "Okay, wash up, breakfast then go get you fresh clothes, deal?" Becca nodded and ran her fingers through the hair across his face.

"Deal." Naturally it wasn't quite that easy. "I'm going to get a quick shower." Jon nodded, beginning to dig through his bag as Becca headed into the bathroom wrapped in the sheet. Barely in the warm spray of water long enough to begin washing, Becca felt the big body join her in the shower.

"Oy! What's this then?" She looked over her shoulder at Jon, who with that grin looked every bit like a naughty boy.

"California is having a drought. We've got to conserve water!" Rolling her eyes Becca continued to try to wash. Rinsing was easy, but soaping her body with the little hotel body wash was a problem. Jon objected. "No, no, no, no, no," a wash cloth thick with lather came over her shoulder and landed on her chest. More or less Jon behaved himself as he began to help her bathe, unasked. The scent of the bubbles floated up, sexy, yes, but definitely a scent for men.

"What are you washing me with? It smells like a man's soap!" A wicked chuckle in her ear made her turn to see the devilish look on Jon's face.

"It is!" She pushed at him and tried to rinse it off. Grabbing her hands Jon stopped her, shaking his head at her.

"No! I don't want to f**king smell like a man!" Jon wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, held her while he waited for her to calm.

"You won't baby! Just try it! I love this scent, because it excites my senses." Jon whispered to Becca, beginning to lather bubbles over her chest again. "The thought of it mixing with your scent drives me crazy." Caressing the soap across her breasts, her belly and sliding his hand down to wash her thighs. "So F**king sexy, your sweet scent mixed it, my God it's incredible!" Twinges of heat at his words, actions and the smell of that soap prickled at Becca. Bringing the cloth around to her back, adding more wash and continuing up the backs of her legs, across her bottom and back, slowly, with gentle motions, Jon moved upwards.

When he got to her shoulders he squeezed the lather out of the cloth, onto her body, then like giving her a massage, rubbed the soap across her shoulders, and trailed his hands down her back. Moaning softly at how good his attentions felt, Becca wondered how long it would be before those hands started misbehaving. It wasn't long. Sliding around to her front, covering her breasts and starting to pinch and tease at her nipples for a few moments, Jon's hands then slid to her hips, pulling them hard against his, pinning his fully erect heat between them.

Shaking her head slightly, Becca wasn't surprised as she turned in the circle of his arms and looked up into Jon's face. An angelic smile greeted her. Wrapping her hand around the thick shaft Becca delighted in his moan and rolling eyes as eager hips thrust toward her.

"And just what do you plan on doing with this?" Sliding her hand around his shaft and giving a teasing stroke. Jon leaned to nip her ear.

"I was hoping if I asked real nice, if you would help me get off. Will you help me baby? Please?" whispering such sweet pleas and caressing her in such wonderful way, Becca leaned up to kiss his throat gently and began to slide her hand over the throbbing stiffness in her hand. Watching Jon's expressions and physical reactions as she worked him into a wildly panting and moaning being helpless but to react to her touch gave Becca a feeling of power she'd never felt before.

When aroused Jon was even more beautiful than when not. Wildly needy for his release once stirred up, he watched Becca constantly except for moments when he was completely lost in the pleasure, always he tried to keep a physical connection with her. Cuddling her against his body as his hips flexed into her motions, Becca found bringing Jon off this time was quick and easy. Burying his face right before he came, latching to suck hard on her throat and play with her breasts, Jon stiffened, moaning loudly against her as he splattered the shower wall with his abundant release.

Sinking to sit on the shower floor to recover, Jon relaxed with a smile showing off his dimples. Reaching for Becca, trying to slip his hand between her thighs, he found her shaking her head no. Leaning down to kiss his forehead, she jumped back as he caught her breast.

"No Lover, let me finish washing, I've got no problem helping you feel good but until I get fresh clothing I'm feeling too manky for it myself." Washing off the lather he had layered her with she scolded lightly for making her smell 'manly' with his body wash, picking up the bottle she read it.

"Axe..Phoenix! Well I like the name but you don't think it's going to cause questions about my smelling like I've been using a man's sundries?" Laughing Jon shook his head.

"I don't give a damn what anybody thinks." He stood slowly, his legs a bit wobbly. Wrapping his arms around Becca and snuggling her he whispered. "Okay, you've caught me, the big bad former hound of Justice is marking his territory by making you use his things so hopefully the other men, especially Orton will catch scent of it and keep the f**k away from you." Trying to kiss her lips and getting her cheek made him grumble.

"Jon please, I need to brush my teeth before I let you kiss me. I might have dragon breath right now!" Jon busted up laughing, kissed her temple and nodded.

"I have an extra tooth brush out on the sink, go brush your teeth and get dressed, I'll take you home for clothes and whatever else you need." Rising up to kiss Jon's chin, Becca let herself out of the shower to go dry and dress. Watching the gorgeous man in the shower wash his hair and rinse off as she brushed her teeth and sorted her own hair, she tried to guess what he had up his sleeve for later. He gave in too quickly moments ago. Jon's continued good behavior continued through check-out, breakfast then the drive to her home. As they were pulling into the driveway, she saw a flash in those bright blue eyes, the dimples were showing, and he was already looking naughty...


	9. Chapter 9

The look Jon gave Becca warned her he was thinking about misbehaving, but he controlled himself until they made it into her bedroom. He'd been a gentleman, opening doors for her, he'd been polite and well behaved in public. Now alone, she could just see his naughtiness waiting for a chance to spring. Walking through her house with Jon right behind her Becca was surprised he cooperated as long as he did. Opening the hall closet to glance over the travel bags Becca reached for a small one and immediately hearing him protest.

"That's not what your going to use is it? That won't hold much." Becca folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh and just how much are you expecting me to pack then eh?" Looking over the bags he shook his head and pulled down the biggest and the second biggest. He didn't look satisfied.

"This is the biggest you have? Maybe both of them. I may need to get you something bigger." Picking them up he motioned her on with a motion of his head.

"Bigger? Jon! Just how long are you expecting me to be with you?" She finally motioned for the cases to be put on the bed. Setting the cases down and turning to wrap his arms around Becca, Jon pulled her tight against him. Nuzzling her neck briefly he kissed her temple.

"I don't expect us to leave one another." His voice was soft and he fidgeted as he watched her face. Some of the worried look was showing in his eyes again. Gently putting her hand on his chest Becca tried to figure the best way to approach this.

"Jon?" Becca spoke carefully as she ran her fingers over his chest. "What am I going to do while you work. I need to be doing something. I.." He shook his head.

"I'll take care of you. You can relax, then then we get back to our hotel room you can take care of me." 'Shite, that didn't work,' Becca tried to reason with him.

"What will the people you work with think? I'm sure they wont like me just hanging around."

"No one will say a thing. I..I..just..need you with me." He held her tight. "Sometimes I think I'm losing it, I feel like I'm in a damned tornado, spinning with nowhere to stand that's safe. Then I saw you, and the spinning stopped." He kissed her forehead. "It hasn't restarted back up either. The trainer has been talking with me about it, he thought some medication might help. I don't need that now, I've got you. When we get to the Smackdown taping I can tell him how you made me feel relaxed again. He'll be thrilled." This was such a heavy subject, and Jon was obviously uncomfortable with it.

"Well I hope you've relaxed a bit, we've been shagging like rabbits!" Jon's laughter then was delightful. Kicking off his shoes he sat on the bed, offering bits of advice for packing. Opening the luggage cases, Becca tackled sundries first. Exiting the bathroom with a few things she was gobsmacked to see Jon comfortably sprawled on her bed, his shirt off, her pillow under his head

"Comfortable?" He smiled looking quite content.

"I'd be more comfortable if you were laying beside me." The cheeky f**ker looked so damned naughty!

"You know we've only got time for me to pack. You have your cross fit!" Jon made a face and shook his head.

"Oh no, we have some time!" Becca laughed, not wanting to get into an argument with him.

"Jonathan Good! Seriously! What time frame are we looking at here? I need to know how much to pack." The worried look and biting of his lip warned Becca of trouble. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair, agitated.

"Are you mad at me? You don't want to stay with me?" Shite! She had used his full name without thinking and he started to crumble. Going to him and opening her arms, inviting him closer Becca was startled by his grip on her. It was tight, he seemed worried, maybe scared. Rubbing his shoulders gently, speaking softly to him and running her fingers through his hair Becca calmed him back down. When Jon's hands started roaming over her ass again she knew he was getting back to himself.

"Okay Lover, help me out here, I need to know for how long I need to pack." A small shrug followed, she felt his face against her belly, rubbing.

"Couple weeks, I dunno. I don't want you leaving." Becca sighed and scratched her nails across Jon's shoulders, soft happy sounds quickly followed.

"Jon, let me say it this way, how long will it be before I can come back, wash my clothes, refresh supplies, change out clothing."

"Mmm, maybe Wednesday next week." Oh boy. Patting his shoulder and kissing his tousled curls she began pulling out clothes.

"Can you tell me what kinds of weather to expect?" He stretched back out on the bed. Tucking his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

"Cool to cold, maybe wet."

"Good, thank you." Going over to drop a quick kiss on his cheek Becca hurried through packing, with commentary from Jon who watched casually at least until her underclothing began getting packed. Then he was very attentive. Sliding to a closer corner and watching every move she made, Jon eyed the stack of lingerie.

"You need more black stuff."

"Do I now? I've never needed it before now." Looking from the stack she had settled in the case to her, Jon smiled in a very wicked way. Motioning for her to come to him.

"Come on baby, be a good girl, come sit on my lap." Becca shook her head.

"Nope, if I'm going to stay a good girl, your lap is the last place I'm going to be Mister!" Groaning, Jon stood, reaching for her. Putting up the 'NO' finger she motioned him back to the bed.

"Not this time Lover! Sit your handsome ass down and let me finish! If I forget anything you may no like being around me much." With a plop he did sit, pouting. Five minutes later Becca was zipping the cases shut. Having allowed Jon some say in a couple of her clothing choices she grabbed up a towel and told him 'two minutes' and ducked into the bathroom.

"Oh whoa! Wait a sec!" Jon raced in after her. "You already showered baby."

"Yes but I put on soiled clothing. Give me a moment, I'm just going to rinse off. Do not try and come in with me or you will seriously be late for your cross fit!" Becca rinsed quickly as Jon watched, sulking, trying to get his way. Drying and attempting to dress was difficult with Jon's 'help'.

"Seriously Jon, if your late, it's going to be your fault for slowing me down."

"I've got 40 minutes!" Yanking her up against him and breathing her scent in, Jon grumbled she had washed away the scent he wanted her to have. "I'm just going to have to mark you with my own scent then!" Rubbing against her wickedly, sliding his hands to unhook her bra.

"We don't have time for this!" Becca tried smacking his hands away. Jon grabbed her by the hips and put her into the center of the bed. Pulling down the undies she had just managed to slip into, he pushed his hand onto her hip with just enough force to pin her. The look in his eyes was sheer evil.

"You're too worried about this, you need some stress relief." Coming up to pull her thighs apart. Jon looked Becca in the eyes, licked his lips, and looked down between her legs briefly, then back up into her face. "You need to relax, and I want a snack!" The little twinges Becca felt, teasing her, multiplied rapidly as Jon lowered his face to attack her most delicate areas.

"Damn it Jon!" Becca jumped as that damn wicked tongue made contact with her clit, flicking at her in an evil way several times before he began to make long wicked strokes between her sensitive folds. Bucking her hips against him, unable to resist his actions, she gave up and let him have at her, she wasn't going to be able to stop him, and it was so sinfully good! Moaning from between her thighs, that wicked tease pushed into her hard, ramming his tongue into her and f**king her hard with it then attacking her clit, sucking hard, nibbling, then plunging into her again.

That cheeky beast was getting to know her too damn well already. He got her off harder and faster than before times. His actions almost animalistic, ferocious, until she came apart, crying out his name, shuddering hard, her fingers tight in his hair. As her body relaxed she expected his jeans to drop and they did. Surprisingly though he wasn't already rock hard, he wasn't even slightly roused. Sliding up beside Becca, slowly and gently but firmly rubbing their bodies together for several minutes, Jon kissed and caressed her, but not in a way that was really sexual. Rolling onto his back he pulled her onto his chest and cuddled her briefly before patting her on the ass gently.

"We should probably get dressed again." Crossing her arms across his chest and resting her chin on them, Becca looked into those gorgeous baby blues.

"I was trying to when you decided you wanted a 'snack'." Evil was the only way to describe his smirk.

"It was good for you." Becca sat up, straddling him and swatted at his shoulder.

"Damn good thing it was you cheeky bugger!" Jon laughed and reached to pull her back down onto his chest rubbing against her a little more. "What the hell is this then eh?" Becca rolled off of him reaching for pieces of clothing. Rising up on his elbow watching her dress, he grinned.

"I told you I was going to mark you with my scent, would you prefer more spots on that luscious neck of yours baby?" Rolling her eyes and grabbing up his jeans to throw at him, Becca suggested he go get his gym clothes to change into. Laughing as he slid into his jeans, Jon took her cases with him as he went.

"And put on some damned underwear!" Becca yelled out as she retreated into the bathroom to freshen up and do her hair. Laughter floated back to her as she brushed her hair. 'Such a Smart Arse!' As she was finishing up she heard Jon walk back in her room, the soft thud of his jeans hitting the floor. Glancing in a moment later she saw his shorts being fixed around his waist. Walking up to him, hooking her finger in the waistline, she pulled it out slightly. Seeing he had listened, she released his shorts and smiled.

"Thank you." Sticking his tongue out at her Jon pulled on a beater shirt. Smacking his ass as she nipped by him and out the door, Becca enjoyed his yelp. Snagging a couple of things from the kitchen she waited for him to finish getting his shoes on. Looking up through his unruly curls Jon gave her a saucy look.

"That's twice you've smacked my ass, you got a thing for spanking?" His raspy voice teasing her as bad as his expression. Walking up to grasp his chin in her hand, Becca looked at him with all the severity she could manage.

"You never know. Bad boys who get too cheeky need to be disciplined. I seem to recall you're telling me last night I could punish you for something you did. I'm going to have to think on what to do on that." Backing away she glanced at the clock. "You're going to be late." As she headed out towards the door, Becca heard a soft sound, almost like a whimper and saw Jon licking his lips, looking excited as he jumped up to follow her out.

**Thank you for the lovely Reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

** I try to keep this in character more or less with the current storyline but one thing I did alter, (Just because it felt right to me.) is the presence of 'Joe', or 'Roman Reigns' who in reality was out after Emergency surgery. To Joe I send my wishes for a speedy recovery!**

Driving to the gym was peaceful enough but Becca was a little uneasy. She just met the man, what would his friends think of her suddenly traveling with him? How would this get explained? How in the Hell did she get into this mess? Jon seemed quite content, singing along with the song on the radio until they pulled up at the gym. Jumping out of the car to great his former Tag team partner and friend Joe. Jon came around to open Becca's door. In the mirror she caught the curious look from the tall Samoan.

As he helped her out of the car, Jon introduced Becca and Joe. For her it was beyond awkward. The big man was polite, it had to be weird for him too. Bringing in her laptop, Becca deliberately gave the men as much space as possible and parked herself in the far corner, and pretended to be reading something when all she could manage was how to barely control her urge to run like hell. Looking up through wisps of her hair Becca saw the hushed conversations between the two men.

Knowing damn well that the conversation was about her, she could only imagine what Joe was saying or how many times he had asked what was Jon thinking or if he was nuts? She couldn't blame him if he had even questioned what kind of woman she might be. She was beginning to wonder herself. She let herself be talked into packing for days with him. This looked really bad, seriously doubting she could make it through tonight much less when Jon planned on letting her go back to her home she couldn't enjoy the view of the two magnificent bodies working out shirtless.

At some point maybe close to 45 minutes later, Jon was doing reps with some weights with possibly a trainer talking with him, Becca saw Joe approaching, there was a momentary sensation of a hand closing around her throat. His expression was pleasant as he asked if he could sit with her. She nodded, too nervous to speak.

"You look worried, I don't think you should be." Unsure of what that meant Becca just raised her eyebrows as she waited for whatever the big man would say next.

"I don't know what happened or how, but Jon is calmer and more focused today than he has been in months. He says it's you." Wow!

"What he said to me then, might be real?" Damnit! That slipped out! Groaning and closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"Sorry there's no filter between my brain and mouth." Joe's hearty laugh made her feel better.

"What did he say if you don't mind my asking" Becca shook her head. This was Jon's best friend, and already he had seen something going on.

"He said that he felt as if he had been spinning 'round in a tornado, and something about me made the spinning stop." Joe nodded. "You understand that, yeah?" He nodded again.

"Jon's been running under so much stress, he's been not quite himself. Today he was like he was before the stress started. I don't know how you did it, but keep it up. Please, he's a good man, and...I think...I think you might be able to help him if this morning is any indication." Encouragement was the last thing Becca expected. It didn't seem easy for Joe to say what he did. It was obvious he cared for his friend, and something good had happened with Jon while he had been with her. Oh boy what a mess! Jon finished his reps and came over to Becca. He glanced at Joe but said nothing. Leaning down to touch his forehead to hers briefly.

"Oy! Your Dripping your sweat on me! I'm gonna need another shower!" Jon laughed and said no problem she could get one in the back locker room, he'd help.

"No!" Becca firmly said, bringing her index finger up and poking his chest. "Get on with your workout and quit fooling around!" Jon laughed, quickly pecked a kiss to her temple and backed away to take a long swig of water and headed back to do something else. Joe was sitting with his mouth open, looking stunned. Shaking his head he smiled at Becca.

"You definitely need to keep up with what you're doing!" Chuckling as he stood, Joe went to continue his own work out. Jon made one attempt to get Becca to come back and shower with him. Approaching her, towel in hand, wicked smile on his face, Jon leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers.

"I need to shower, gonna come in and help?" Damn that tease! Becca narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope! You sir are quite capable to taking care of yourself." A definite whimpering sound came from Jon.

"Come on, you can do my back for me." Becca stood up, hand on hips and poked him in the chest again.

"I think you heard my answer the first time. It's the same now! If I was you I would turn myself around, march myself to that locker room and get my shower. Before I got myself into trouble!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she locked eyes with Jon and stubbornly stood until he gave her a sassy grin and started to turn away.

Okayyyy, I don't want to get myself in.." A sharp smack on his ass from Becca made him jump and yelp. "Hey! That's three times!" He rubbed where he'd been hit, the pout started.

"And you deserved it all three times! Smart Arse!" Ignoring his pout, she motioned him towards the locker room. "Your wasting time!" Grumbling something as he turned, the corners of his mouth twitching, Jon finally started moving towards the locker room. Joe looked like he was going to fall over from trying to hold back his laughter. Following his friend out of the room, he let his laughter loose as the locker room door closed. Jon yelled something then it was quiet. Shaking her head and getting back to her computer, Becca sighed in relief. Things were better than expected so far.

After showering Jon and Becca headed out on the road to the next town he had to work in. The ride was fairly peaceful as they discussed his schedule for the day. The plan was to check into the hotel, Becca would stay there. He would go to the interview then come back and spend some time with her before they left for the taping tonight. About the time they were discussing the hotel, a big hand landed on her thigh. For a couple of minutes it just sat there, then there was a squeeze then the long fingers began to caress.

"What are you doing?" Jon glanced at her with an innocent expression on his face.

"What baby. I'm driving?"

"With that hand you are," she pointed to the hand on the steering wheel. Tapping the hand that had inched up her thigh, "And just what is this hand up to?" Now he looked naughty.

"What? You think I can't drive with only one hand? I can lots of of things with ONLY one hand."

"I'm sure you can, but.." Picking up his hand, Becca put it back on his own leg. "That hand wandering will be a distraction for you." The pout started, and in minutes the hand was back on her thigh. After removing his hand twice more Becca gave up, the soft chuckle and smirk from Jon was a little annoying, smug bastard! For several minutes the hand on her thigh was still. Then it lifted and boldly slid down her front, cupping her delicate areas..

"Spread your legs a little baby." As much as she wanted to tell him off, his hand where it was and the slight massaging motions felt damn good.

"Why?" Becca's legs parted slightly, allowing him to get his hand down a little further.

"I want to get you off, I want to feel your hot wet sweetness on my fingers as I bury them in you and feel your hot pussy squeeze me tight." Groaning Becca told him he was evil. Laughing, Jon owned up to it.

"I've got an idea baby, undo your jeans and pull them down so I can do this easier." Looking amused at her gasp of shock, he licked his lips and smirked.

"Jon! Are you daft?" Any car driving by that is taller that this car will see!" Jon frowned for a moment then reached into the back seat. Bringing up his Gray leather Jacket he dropped it in her lap.

"You're right, can't have anybody seeing that sweet pussy of yours, that's all mine! Now come on! Get those pants down! Either that or put your hands down my pants and get me off!" Snapping her head around, gaping at Jon, Becca did manage to get her jeans down, somewhat discretely. ''Put your seat back and kick your feet up on the dash,"

"Pushy much? I'm surprised you didn't ask me to drop it all!" She grumbled but complied, moaning softly as that hot hand slid under her jacket and across her thigh.

"I thought of that but your sweet body completely unwrapped, that might be too distracting. I'd have to pull over, there's not enough room for us to get down and dirty in here, we might get caught out in the open..." Becca blushed as she laughed, then sighed in delight as his hot fingers glided down between her legs to rub at her, first in long gentle strokes then centering around her clit and rubbing at it. Letting her eyes close and her head roll back Becca let herself get lost in what Jon was doing.

"How does that feel baby?" Rubbing her hard and pinching at her clit, he teased by flicking his finger at her gently, a sweet shudder ripped through Becca making her moan as little tingling ripples shot through her.

"Mmmm Good, real good." Bringing his hand up to the waistband of her panties and slipping inside, he slid his hand back down to tease.

"I thought I felt you getting wet, you are." How he kept his eyes on the road and the car driving straight with one hand between her legs was beyond her. Becca moaned as he teased her clit between his fingers a bit before sliding them up and down a couple of times. Becca let out a growl of frustration.

"Ah damn this! Quit teasing!" Jon laughed and slid two fingers into her, hissing slightly as she clamped down on them. Pressing down onto her clit with his palm he began to work at her, chuckling as she began to grind herself onto him.

"Damn baby, I'm getting hard. My dick wants to be buried in you so bad!" Jon let out a small whine.

"How long before we get to the hotel?" Becca reached to push her hands down on his as he worked her up.

"Maybe half an hour." Groaning loudly as he made sweet ripples of heat start in her, Becca started moaning his name to tease him. Grinding into him, as he f**ked her with his fingers and rubbed her hard, she delighted in hearing his moans.

"Oh God baby, I want you so bad!" He was squirming in his seat as he helped her get off. When the sweet waves of heat rose to volcanic force and exploded, Becca cried out Jon's name a couple of times as she shuddered in completion. Panting out her breath and slowly relaxing. Becca reached to rub at Jon's shoulder.

"Thank you lover, that was incredible!" Slowly pulling his hand back, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Becca pulled her clothing back into place, her undies now well soaked. Jon was looking uncomfortable and squirming. Becca debated with offering to help him out. He began to look genuinely miserable.

"Tell you what Lover, if we get to the hotel in good time, maybe I'll be able to help you with this before your interview." Her hand slipped over his thigh and cupped his bulging jeans.

"Ah f**k!" He groaned loudly, Becca could only smirk in amusement as the car accelerated.

**Thank you for all the Great Reviews! They really warm my heart. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they got to the Hotel 20 minutes later Jon had cooled down a little, but he needed something he was quiet but edgy. He was a little brisk but still polite as he checked in got the key and quickly got them upstairs and the luggage in the room. Once the door shut, the silence and edginess from Jon ended. Wrapping one arm around around Becca, Jon pulled her tight against him and slammed his mouth down on hers. Moaning hungrily, he palmed her breast gently than began to struggle with his zipper.  
>"Please baby, help me! I've got 20 minutes, please help me get off!" Jon was so desperate Becca had to try and calm him. Kissing back and reaching to help him get his fly open. She shushed him and slid her hand inside to free his stiff cock, pushing him to sit down. Squirming and begging her to help, Jon threw his head back and groaned loudly as Becca slid her hand down his shaft. A couple of strokes, her tongue circling the fat tip and licking the vein up the bottom, flicking her tongue at the slit, all repeated a couple of times and Jon stiffened up and shot his load into a washcloth and gave a huge sigh of relief as he collapsed panting.<p>

Pulling Becca into his lap for a couple of minutes, Jon relaxed, then began to nuzzle and lick gently around her neck.

"Mmm, thank you baby, that was just what I needed." Becca giggled as he sucked on her earlobe. Cuddling her for a few minutes he patted her ass and began to put him self back together. Combing through his hair with her fingers as she stood Becca smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"You must be hungry babe, do you want to call room service or have me bring something back?" Standing up to fix his pants he then reached for his phone.

"No I'm fine right now, maybe later bring something yeah?" Jon nodded.

"Give me your phone babe." Looking at him suspiciously, Becca plucked her phone out of her purse.

"What are you up to?" Giving a wicked smile Jon shook his head.

"Nothing at the moment, just making sure we have each others numbers programmed into our phones." He worked on the two devices for a moment. Looking up he looked very serious. "This is the first time we've been apart since yesterday." A pout started. "I don't like it!" Handing Becca her phone back, he reached to pull her into his arms.

"It's all right Lover, you go do your interview, I'll be right here when you come back. I can't be with you every second of every day can I now? I'm going to take a rest, I'll be waiting for you." Several Good-Bye kisses later Jon reluctantly left after a call from the desk informed him that a car waited to pick him up. Becca stood in the empty room, suddenly too quiet, laughing to herself she recalled thinking that last night when she was alone in the locker room. My God, was it only last night? Kicking off her shoes and sliding out of her jeans she pulled back the heavy covers on the bed. Her phone pinged letting her know she had a text message.

~Miss you, started missing you as I walked down to the elevator.~

~Ah, I miss you too! Have fun with you're interview, I'll be her waiting! :) ~

~Are you going to lay down?~

~I will be in a moment.~

~Did you undress?~

~Jon!~

~What? Just asking! You might be more comfortable undressed. ~

~Not telling you!~

~ :( ~

~Not gonna work big boy, nice try! :) ~

~ :'( ~

~NOPE!~

~*SIGH* Okay, enjoy your rest. C U L8TR~

~Are you yelling at me?~

~NO! THE DAMned cap lock was stuck!~

~OKAY! C u later Lover :* ~

~:P ~

~No tongues! ;) ~

~You're KILLING me babe!~

~Focus on your interview! Phone going off...recharging!"

~Becca?~

~Bec?~

~Babe?~

~THIS IS EVIL! Come on babe...~

~Enjoy your rest baby :* ~ Becca laughed as she read Jon's last's texts. Damn that man! He was a lot more electronically savvy than he let on. Setting her phone to charge she crawled between the sheets to rest, setting her alarm for an hour, she let her eyes close. Trying to think over a few things had been her intention but sleep took her down fast. She slept well over her alarm and didn't wake until Jon came back in. She barely heard the door shut and hardly reacted, but the sound of, Jon dropping his phone, a bag and other stuff on the table roused her a little more.

Before she could turn over, Jon had his shoes and jacket off and was sliding up beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"Mmm baby, missed you so much." He nuzzled her neck briefly. "I brought some awesome pulled pork sandwiches when you feel like eating."

"Thank you. I missed you too Lover." Hot lips brushed her's. Laying with her head on Jon's chest as she woke up she was aware of his hand, wandering down her back. Turning away Becca sat up.

"I need a minute, I need to duck into the Loo, hand me my jeans please."

"Nope!" He tucked his hands under his head, looking wicked.

"What? Why the Hell not? They're right there!" He shook his head.

"They're only come right off in a couple of minutes anyway!"

"Grrrr! Becca smacked his thigh and slid out of the bed and headed in to relieve herself. At his raunchy whistle she flipped him off.

"Promise?!" His laughter followed her in. 'Cheeky Arse!' she grumbled. Firmly shutting the door behind her, Becca deliberately stretched out her time behind the door. Took care of business, washed up, brushed her teeth and hair, put on some lotion, buffed her nails. Waiting until he had called her for the third time she slowly walked out. Before she actually saw Jon, she saw his jeans and shirt draped over a chair. Why that...presumptuous! Snapping her head to look at the man lounging relaxing between the sheets, relaxed except where there was a tent over his groin. Standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips

"Are you completely naked already?" He smirked and shook his head, licking his lips, looking pleased at himself.

"Nope, you made me put my boxers on earlier!" She rolled her eyes

"Oh for the love of...! You just live to be a right cheeky bugger don't you?" Jon looked so smug. Pulling her top and bra off and throwing them to land on his clothing, she loved how he licked his lips and started to lean towards her. Putting one knee up on the bed she leaned towards Jon.

"You want this big boy?" Becca purred. The immediate change in his breathing, the fire in his eyes as well as the tented sheet eliminated any need for a verbal response or the nod he did give her.

"You've been quite the naughty one you have." Becca was determined to knock the smirk of his face. Leaning to brush her lips against his, then pull back, she raised her index finger in warning. "You want this," she gestured to her body then leaned to whisper against his lips. "You can have it." When he reached for her, she tapped her finger against his lips. "But..." Jon froze, a slight worried look crossing his face as Becca climbed to kneel beside him.

"But...you...cannot...touch me...with...your...hands." Rolling his eyes and groaning loudly Jon looked her over, a pleading look replaced the smirk.

"Awwww baby, come on!" He put on a sweet smile.

"Nope! How long until you need to be at the arena?" Becca made herself comfortable on the bed. The whimper and cute pout was followed by Jon muttering three hours. "Time to eat, wash up and maybe have some fun. The clock is ticking Lover!" The smirk was now on Becca's face. Jon groaned loudly, then seemed to be thinking.

"Anything goes...as long as I keep my hands off of you...right?" He looked hopeful, Becca nodded.

Moving over her, bracing himself up over Becca, he kissed her lips gently, her warm response made him smile into the kiss. A few sweet kisses, getting longer and wilder then he was kissing down Becca's neck, teasing with his tongue, sucking softly, nibbling. Moving down her shoulder, then working across her chest. Jon was just starting to really get into what he was doing, then the nastiest damned sound filled the room, a cell phone going off, his. His head snapped up and he let out a frustrated growl.

"Oh for f**ks sake." He pushed off the bed with another growl and seized up the offending device. Taking a breath he answered it.

"Yeah?" He paced in frustration.

"What? NO!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "No! No it's Okay...I was just really focused on something." His eyes met Becca's. His eyes shot open. "F**k You Joe!" He roared into his phone Becca could hear laughter from it as he snarled. "Yeah! Yeah, I'll be there on time! Yes!..You! f**king better! Right! Later!" He hung up and threw the phone across the room. Calming, he approached the bed and climbed back to where he had been before being interrupted. Looking down at Becca, watching her face a moment before he spoke.

"You gonna tell me you've lost the mood or something?" Leaning up to kiss his lips, Becca smiled wickedly.

"Nope!"

**Thank you for the reviews! They really are precious to me! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The smile that graced Jon's face then was truly beautiful, tenderly kissing Becca's lips, he began to work his way across her body with kisses again. Rubbing his cheek across her skin, letting the prickly scruff of his beard tease her. Working his way down to lavish kisses around her breasts, drawing each nipple in to suckle he lowered himself part way. Becca was loving each kiss but began to worry about his arms hurting later, and him getting hurt because of it.

"Jon, you're gonna kill your arms holding yourself up like that." Looking up from between her breasts he smiled and moved to suckle more making wicked twinges hit her between the legs.

"Damn that mouth is lethal!" Moaning softly Becca reached up to run her hand down Jon's arm as he slowly lowered himself onto her, propped by his elbows, his hands brushed her arms and he backed up fast. "Okay Lover, take it easy, let me revise what I said. Your hands can touch me but not to do anything to tease, or work me up, no stroking, caressing or tickling. Got it?" Jon nodded, rose up and kissed her lips.

"Thank you baby." Becca could tell he was doing his best to keep his hands still, he kept making fists and redirecting his hands. Teasing her breasts until she was starting to squirm, he finally moved down, across her belly, rubbing his body across hers as he began to tease her lower belly and thighs. Allowing him to settle between her thighs was no problem, until the prickling of his beard on her inner thighs reduced Becca to giggles. As he kissed her inner thigh he laughed as well.

Running his face around her delicate areas, he licked his way up the fabric hiding her from him. Teasing her with long strokes and small suction kisses through the fabric of her panties until she squirmed. Moving into Jon's wicked movements Becca felt sweet tingles of heat between her legs and made soft noises of delight. With a naughty chuckle, Jon slid his long tongue under the last garment she wore. Jumping with a yelp Becca found a glitch in her earlier reasoning. As Jon used his forearms to pin her thighs down, he attacked her by reaching under the fabric, it was maddening, and her hips refused to hold still, That sneaky..!

Jumping and yelping again from a gentle nip to her clit Becca grabbed his hair and gave a not so gentle pull, making Jon yip. Giving Becca an evil look he slipped his tongue back under the fabric to brush at her a couple of times before rising up to bite at the waistband and pull it down with his teeth. Working on pulling down her underwear, he was creative, she had to give him that. Moving to assist Jon she relaxed back once clothing free, and let him continue.

Teasing at her most sensitive area, stirring the most wonderful heat with long strokes, little kisses and flicks of his tongue until Becca came apart with a very intense climax, moaning out his name as the waves of pleasure tore through her and left her body trembling in the aftermath. Kissing his way up her belly, across her chest, then neck and shoulders, finally gently kissing her lips, Jon smiled when Becca kissed him back then nipped his lip gently.

"Can I love you baby? Hm? Can I bury myself in your sweet body, make us both feel good so we can cum together?" Kissing her lips sweetly, he grinned widely at her nod. Rising up, he stood to drop his boxers and retrieve a little foil package. Becca watched him, seeing the loving way he looked at her. His attentive attitude with her was unbelievable, he always gave her something wonderful. He had a slightly smug look on his face as he rolled on the condom. How in the hell did he make that act look so sexy?

Sliding over her, using his stiffness to tease her a little, sliding it up between her folds, watching her face as his hips flexed and moved his heavy tip over her clit to tease. He smirked slightly at her moan.

"You know something Lover?" Becca smirked back at him. Waiting until his eyebrows went up in question. "You got awful quiet while not being able to use your hands. Granted you kept your mouth busy...but..." Landing a wicked kiss on her mouth, his chuckle made her smile. Cheeky sod! That was the end of the fooling around. Moving to try to slide in without the aid of his hands took a couple of misses before he slid in deep, making them both moan. Settling himself over her, kissing her gently as he began to rock his hips, driving himself in deeper, Jon slid his arms around Becca, careful to avoid too much contact from his hands. Nuzzling her neck he groaned softly.

"God baby, you feel so f**king good! So damned tight! Oh my god! So sweet!" Wrapping her thighs around him made Jon roll his eyes and hold her tighter, "Becca, baby!" That was probably the last she understood from him as his slow controlled motions grew faster and erratic as his excitement grew until he was pounding into her good and hard. Becca's second climax triggered Jon into losing control when the orgasmic waves ripping through her body caused her to clamp down hard on him.

Thank God Jon managed to bury his face in her hair at her shoulder biting down on it Becca reflected after his stifled yell shook her almost as hard as his convulsive last hard thrusts. Slowly relaxing, their bodies practically glued together with the sweat between them, they both slowly came back down from their highs. Breathing heavily, a little worn from the exertion, both bodies relaxed. Jon slowly pulled to the side, still in physical contact with Becca. Looking over at her, Jon pouted slightly.

"Can I use my hands to touch you now?" Becca laughed, leaned to kiss his lips and nodded. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and began to trail his fingers over her body gently. Who sighed in contentment first then was negotiable, looking at one another they both broke out laughing. Hugging each other and sharing a couple of sweet kisses they relaxed a little more.

"Can you reach your phone?" Jon yawned. Becca nodded. "Can you set your alarm to wake us up in an hour, I have no idea where the f**k mine landed." Laughing outright as she gently swatted his arm, Becca rolled to the side to set the alarm then snuggled back into the sleepy man's arms.

"Thank you baby." He murmured." Thank you for...being you." Becca watched him as he fell asleep. Bloody confusing man. What was that last bit? Closing her eyes she dozed off in Jon's arms until her alarm went off. The noise woke her quickly and put an adorable pout the face of the man beside her.

"Come on Lover. Wakey wakey!" Becca had to coax Jon to get his eyes open. The pout grew bigger.

"No!" He moaned," I don't want to get up! I want to stay here where it's nice and comfortable and safe." Red flags went up on his choice of words. Turning in his arms to face him Becca kissed his lips, then his cheek. Those sweet Blue eyes opened to look at her. Smiling as she stroked his cheek, he ran his hand down her side as he sat up. For a couple of minutes they sat, waking up, enjoying the quiet. Pulling Becca across his lap after he settled against the headboard, Jon caressed her thighs as she straddled his.

Kissing and cuddling, he was different now, this was playful, not really sexual. A couple of sudden tight hugs were mixed in with his playful attitude but Jon seemed truly relaxed and carefree for a short bit. As he held her hands, he splayed his out to catch her fingers in between his, and pull her up against his chest. With a sigh, he kissed her neck.

"I suppose you want to shower now. I don't want to." Becca pulled back enough to look into Jon's face. His eyes had clouded over, he was frowning slightly. Reaching to gently comb her fingers through his hair, Becca smiled as he sighed and moved into her gesture.

"Jon, talk to me babe, tell me what you're thinking." Biting at his lip and fidgeting slightly he made a face then looked at her eye to eye. He looked worried as he began to speak, then close to panicking.

"I like your scent on me and mine on you. It's sexy. I don't want to wash it away. I can keep you with me this way. Especially when I'm in the ring." Rage filled Becca. She cradled his face in her hands.

"What's going on Love, who did this to you?" Jon closed his eyes and shook his head. "All right then Love, I won't make you say it. It's okay if you don't shower now, but after you work tonight you damn well better before you climb back in bed with me!" Jon's eyes opened, he smiled and nodded.

"Deal." Kissing a few more times they finally got out of bed and redressed. Jon was calmer now but still would show agitation in short increments. A hug from Becca, a kiss and he calmed. They ate a late lunch and Jon began to prepare for working, going through his bag, checking things over. Becca retrieved his phone and hooked it up to charge for the short tine left. Changing into a nice outfit and redoing her makeup and hair she began to feel butterflies in her belly. Meeting Joe was one thing. This was going to be so massively 'more' involved. As they drove to the arena Jon started to ramble nervously.

"I..I don't suppose, I mean..S**t! I didn't think! Becca I'm sorry, if I don't hold your hand, kiss you...I..the character I play..he doesn't..He's not a what I mean..."

"JON!" Becca smacked his thigh sharply as she barked out his name. "It's okay love, I get it! Dean Ambrose is not someone that's a cuddle bunny, and you have to keep with the storyline in public! I know Babe, and it's okay. I do understand!" She reached to give his hand a squeeze. Jon had jumped the slap and her tone of voice, he calmed as her hand covered his. Picking up her hand, squeezing back, he kissed it gently.

"Thank you baby!" He leaned to kiss her lips then drove on. As soon as they grew close enough to see the building Becca calmly told Jon again that she was fine with what he had to portray. Pulling into the parking lot with fans screaming his name Jon drove and parked over next to a familiar looking vehicle. One Becca had seen this morning. Standing at the building entrance with a large bag next to him was Joe. As he opened her door and handed her laptop case from the backseat Jon murmured for her to go over by Joe.

"Right!" she whispered. "Be careful Lover." Sneaking a pat to her ass, Jon nodded.

Heading toward the big Samoan Becca looked up to see him smile at her and nod as he talked with a man in an Official company track suit.

"Hey Becca!" That beautiful smile shined at her. As she drew closer he whispered to her. "He has to stay in line with the story..." Becca laughed.

"Ah I know that! No worries there!" Joe smiled and introduced her to the man beside him.

"Becca this is Dee, he's one of the trainers here." The tall thin man with a very serious expression shook her hand. Joe lowered his voice. "He's been working with Jon, I told him how our morning went, and how Jon was so relaxed. How is he now?" She gave a quick glance at Jon who was signing Autographs and taking pictures with the waiting fans.

"He hides his feelings and thoughts behind that mask well doesn't he?" Both men nodded.

"You do seem to get him." Joe smiled. Becca shrugged.

"I'm trying. He's quite complex that one!" Both men laughed. Another glance at Jon. "He got edgy coming over here, worried how I might react if he 'went into character.' I told him I understood his character and how it had to be played." More nods.

"How was he today? Calm, hyper, distracted, angry, focused?" Dee asked. Becca felt her cheeks pink. Joe looked away, smirking. She glared at him.

"He was generally calm, focused, he only got distracted and angry once." Putting her hands on her hips she faced Joe.

"Right! And just what did you say to him in that call eh? He threw his phone halfway 'round the room!" Joe's eyes shot open and he burst out laughing. Looking a little sheepish he glanced at Dee, then Jon who had started walking their way.

"I..um. I told him make sure he wasn't late, and to...um...behave himself." Damned if the big man didn't look like he was getting pink in the cheeks. Dee's jaw had dropped and he burst out laughing, slapping Joe on the shoulder.

"Busted!" Dee turned and started to head in.

"Becca, once these two Hell-raisers get their butts to work I'll come over to Jon's dressing room. I want to talk a bit okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, right then." She smiled. Joe motioned her to walk with him. Once out of sight from the fans Jon walked walked up with them.

"That looked cozy," he commented. His expression blank. "So what was the chat about?" Becca felt trouble brewing, she turned, trying to keep her smile calm as she saw him take a backward step.

"We were talking about you of course, that and I bullied Joe into telling me what he said to annoy you so bad earlier you threw your phone." She replied honestly. Jon's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" he looked skeptical. She nodded.

"He told me he told you to not be late..and to behave!" She rolled her eyes, clearly not believing Joe. A smirk formed right before the laughter broke loose from Jon. His demeanor relaxed and he slid his arm around her.

"Come on, lets get a pass on you and get our stuff tucked in the locker room so we can go take a look around." Kissing her temple he led her deeper into the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, no sex in this chapter, but some explanations instead. All WWE talent, Television shows Etc. belong to them, I'm just playing with them for a little while. O/C Becca belongs to herself, and this incarnation of Jon belongs to O/C Becca.**

Walking around the backstage area was like a dream for Becca, it was hard not to look so star struck. Focusing on the man leading her around was her only salvation. There was so much to take in, her eyes could barely keep up. She saw several Divas and other Superstars as they went on through. Jon walked the two of them past Make up, Hair and Wardrobe ladies hard at work. Wandering past the catering area, the trainers area, careful not to trip over miles of cables taped down. Tons of heavy duty packing cases were stacked around in what looked like utter chaos to Becca. Long curtains on temporary frames hung all around.

Jon led her through the maze of curtains until they hit one that she was positive led out to the ring. Jon smiled as he watched her face. He pointed out the area, 'the Gorilla position' and then led her out through the entrance into the arena.

"Unbelievable." Becca gasped softly. Jon was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she looked around. Becca got to see the ring, the commentators areas, everything. Walking back towards the dressing rooms she thanked him, loving his huge smile. This was the pretty looking part of his job. The not so pretty would come later. As time grew closer to the taping neither were hungry enough to eat so Jon took Becca in to Catering to get them something for later. Only a few crew members were in there. Most of the wrestlers getting ready for the show.

They headed back to his dressing room and Becca watched Jon go through the process of getting ready to work. Asking if he minded her being there and watching only made him laugh and shake his head. As he changed into his ring jeans, Becca whistled softly at him. Flashing a saucy look at her Jon posed.

"See something you like?" Becca stood and walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and gave his ass a squeeze.

"Yes you cheeky thing, all of you!" Laughing a little Jon hugged her back, kissed her gently a few times then went back to getting ready. Becca settled back on the couch watching him. Noticing in minutes that his demeanor was changing quickly after he was fully dressed. He sat for a few seconds, looking down into his bag, then reached down to pull some tape out, he played with the roll for a couple of moments then began to open it up. Becca stood and went to stand beside him.

"Talk to me love," Jon was a little fidgety as he had begun to apply his wrist tape, like he knew where this was heading.

"What about?" He looked away. Becca reached to gently cup his face in her palms, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Lifting his face so he looked up into her face. Becca tried something, bringing his face to rest on her chest while she continue to caress his face, she felt him relax slowly.

"Why did you get upset earlier Lover, did you think I was flirting or something like that?" Jon's eyes closed, he winced and started to pull back away. "Jon." She admonished gently." How am I to keep you happy if I don't know what makes you happy or unhappy. We've just known each other a day. I've read tons of things about Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose, in actuality though I know so little about Jon Good. I'm not prying into your personal affairs, but telling me some things would really help Hon. Maybe tell me about how you like your coffee, what kind of sandwich you like, what I can do to make you smile." A slow smile began.

"I didn't think you were flirting." Jon's expression was sincere. He bit his lip, looked worried.

"Jon, it's okay Lover. Whatever it is, I won't be angry, or upset, I promise." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. Taking a deep breath and looking away from her, Jon's words left him in a rush.

"I know Dee wants to talk to you and it bugs me. You won't want to stay with me anymore after he talks with you." The tremble that shook him and his words were heartbreaking. Jon stiffened up and pulled away, locking his eyes on his wrists as he taped them up. Lowering herself to kneel between Jon's knees, Becca rested her elbows on his thighs and looked up into the face above her. That protective Mask was back on his face and damn tight at that.

"Jon, nothing Dee says to me will change my mind about staying with you. You are the only one that can change my mind by saying you don't want me with you. Talking with me like you just did is important. Now I know what upset you, and you will see, NOTHING! Nothing, Dee says will affect us. I promise you that. You need to try to have a little faith, and keep talking with me. I'm not asking for long explanations, just hints love." Rising to stroke his cheek and brush some hair from his eyes. She stood in front of him.

"If I try to sit on your lap will you let me or will you drop me on my Arse." Jon looked up slowly and shook his head.

"I won't drop you, ever." Sitting across his legs, Becca felt the strong arms wrap around her.

"Good, now give me a sweet kiss Lover and promise me you'll be as careful as you can tonight." Jon smiled and complied. Lowering several kisses to Becca's waiting lips. There was a knock at the door and a voice called out. Making Jon groan and roll his eyes, acting more like the man she'd been with since yesterday.

"You're up in 10 Jon!" He sighed heavily as Becca stood. Grasping his chin she smiled.

"Tell you what lover, I bet you didn't notice but I packed a couple of delicious smelling massage oils in my case. How about when we get back to the Hotel I give you a nice back rub? How does that sound?" Jon's face lit up with a huge smile, his adorable dimples showing.

"That sounds incredible." He stood and leaned down to grab a bottle of water to drink from then he lowered a couple of pecks to Becca's lips.

"If those oils aren't to your liking we'll find some that are, eh?" A wicked smirk crossed Jon's face. "Go on handsome, get that Arse of yours down to the ring and drive the fan girls crazy!" One more kiss and he turned to leave. Smacking his ass as he reached to open the door made him jump and look at Becca startled. "Behave out there Lover, don't get into trouble!" Her tease fixed a naughty look on his face as he took off. Walking to the door, she watched him move around and warm up a little before he took headed out to the Gorilla position. Steps behind her made her turn and see Dee walking up.

"Let's go over here to talk, there's a room with a monitor so you can watch what goes on Ringside." Grabbing her water bottle Becca followed him to a small room with a nice couch, coffee table and snacks. "This is a guest area, Paul said I could use it to talk with you." They sat and Dee looked at her for a moment.

"Did Jon say anything about why he was upset earlier?" She nodded.

"He was concerned that what you would tell me would make me want to leave." Dee shook his head.

"Damn! I'm sorry. I was thinking either he was jealous or that. I was hoping he was jealous to tell the truth, that's easier dealt with. Okay..." He took a deep breath. "Jon is obviously not happy I will be talking with you but he agreed I could discuss certain things with you if you intended to stay with him." Becca played with her water bottle and made a face.

"I knew this was coming, but it's still bloody awkward." Dee nodded. He looked sympathetic.

"I'm going to be blunt here. Obviously you and Jon made a quick and very strong connection. People here who have known him for the past couple of years are stunned at his sudden relationship with you, but yet they see something has made a drastic change in him since just yesterday. Overnight he went from being someone facing a lot of challenges, tense and fretful to the more relaxed and happier person we all met back some time ago.

"Joe called me after the workout today and was just going on and on how there were huge changes in Jon, and how he seemed to be a whole different person today..." Jon's music ripped through the arena, they paused to watch his entrance as the Miz and his shadow 'Mizdow' paced the ring prior to the Miz locking up with Jon. Becca watched with a smile on her face. God he looked so good. Her poor Love, what in the Hell had happened to him?

"I'm sorry, but I better continue. He knows we are going to talk but I have no idea how long he'll be out there and I want to finish this before he comes back." Becca nodded and turned back to Dee.

"Jon has a condition called Traumatic Neurosis. Things he had happen early in his life have permanently affected him. He goes through times when he has complete control then something triggers a relapse and he begins to fall back into old habits. He has issues with Anxiety, some compulsive behaviors, he isolates himself when stressed, has issues at times with strangers getting into his 'personal space'. Everything can be tracked to his childhood and the things he survived."

"Other than those moments when he got agitated earlier at the door, we all saw a much happier and clearheaded man than we've seen lately. The 'Lunatic Fringe' is a character just like Moxley, and Ambrose of the Shield he uses to..." They both turned to the television to witness Jon bounce over the top rope to land on the Miz then turned back to face one another almost in a comedic fashion.

"His characters are masks he puts on to protect himself. Is that what your saying?" Dee nodded looking pleased.

"I had a feeling you might understand this." Becca thought a moment.

"What about odd behaviors, dependency on another person?" Dee thought a moment.

"From what he's said in the past, he tends to lean towards dependency even if its just someone that is reliable in some small way that appears insignificant to the rest of us. The behaviors, as long as they don't harm anyone, no matter how unusual they may appear, may either be some form of comfort for him, or a test. Jon has admitted he has habitually done things, even quite obnoxious things to those he said he claimed to care about, and I am sure he did, just to see if they would stay or leave." All of a sudden a lot of things made sense to Becca. She nodded, smiling at Dee, she nodded again.

"I think I suddenly understand some things he's done. That was extremely helpful. Thank you." Becca told Dee what Jon had said about being caught in a tornado, and how the 'spinning' had stopped when he met her. They talked a couple minutes more, Dee programmed his number into Becca's phone and said to call or text anytime she needed to. Leading her out he told her to keep up with what she was doing, because it was working very well so far for Jon. He confided that Jon had been close to being put on something to help him calm himself. She admitted Jon had told her that. They both looked up at a monitor to see Seth and Kane interfere with the match.

"Bloody Hell! Whoever writes the scripts better not come 'round me tonight that's all I can say!" Becca's outburst made Dee laugh. Pointing to a table that held stacks of towels and other supplies and a huge pail beside it with bottles of water resting in ice.

"Grab a towel and some water and be waiting over by that curtain on the left for him when he comes in. He'll be edgy when he comes through. That will help him calm down." Becca looked to where he pointed.

"Over there? But that's nowhere close to where he is now." Dee winked and told her to keep watching. Looking back to the monitor she watched the double team effort of Seth and Kane against Jon.

"Bloody Bastards," she grumbled, then watched in amazement as Jon grabbed the gold painted 'Money in the Bank' Suitcase, raced around the ring, flew over the barrier and ran up the stairway. Flanked by the audience, he waved the suitcase at Seth and Kane who were still in the ring, taunting them. Moments later she lost sight of him as the camera angle changed. Dee vanished a moment later, the crowd got so very loud. Shrugging, she did as he said, and stood waiting by the curtain to the side. Jon's music started, and she heard him come back through a few minutes later sounding as if he were stomping. He did look edgy as he came back, his eyes looking around rapidly then spotting Becca locked onto her. The two security officers that escorted him through turned back.

As she smiled at him, Becca watched the slight frown fade on his handsome face. Offering the water, he smiled and took it, holding up the suitcase with a naughty smile, he tucked it between his knees and reached for the towel. Wiping his face and taking a long drink of water, he caught her looking at his forehead.

"How's your head? Do you need ice?" He lifted his hair for her to look. There was a bit of a red mark from something he did. With a gesture of his head he indicated he wanted her to follow him. Becca shook her head at him.

"I thought I said behave out there eh? What am I going to do with you? Gone and pinched the most obvious piece of luggage in the world." Jon laughed as they walked past the doorway Dee stood inside of, smiling at Becca and nodding, he gave her a discrete thumbs up. They went straight back to Jon's locker room. As soon as they were inside Jon locked the door and dropped the suitcase in a corner. He looked at her with his head cocked to the side. Becca walked up close to Jon, but still giving some space between them, trying not to crowd him. Looking up into his face she spoke softly.

"I'm sure you need to cool down a bit Lover, I'm right here if you want anything. I don't really know what your routine is when you come back to your locker room. Last night, um...was bit of a different schedule." She felt her cheeks get warm. Jon took a step closer, his hands landed gently on Becca's shoulders. His thumbs brushed her pink cheeks exactly like her hands had done with him earlier. Jon was quiet a moment as he looked into her face. When he spoke, his voice was so low she barely heard him.

"Did Dee talk to you?" Becca nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yes he did, and as you can see I am still here, I'm not leaving, unless you want me too. I promised you whatever he said would not change anything. All right then?" Reaching up to put her hands on top of his she gave them a squeeze. The big hands moved to grasp hers. Raising her hands to his lips, Jon kissed each gently then releasing them, he wrapped his arms around Becca and leaned to kiss her lips one, twice, three times before pulling her tightly against him and just holding her to him for several minutes. Rocking slightly as he held her, Becca felt him shiver a couple of times. Suspecting he was fighting down his demons she waited for cues from him to see how he was doing. Rubbing his back gently as they held one another, Becca felt a huge sigh from Jon, a kiss to the top of her head as he relaxed and gave her a pat on her ass right before he loosened his iron grip on her.

Looking up Becca saw a sweet smile forming on Jon's face. Reaching up to playfully pinch his cheek, she laughed at the face he made. Lifting her suddenly and dropping his face, he touched foreheads with her then set her down carefully. Kissing her forehead Jon released her and gave a stretch before sitting to remove his boots.

Sitting beside him on the bench could feel a calmness in Jon now. Unsure if it was him being tired from his match or he was actually at ease, she kept watch on him.

"That back rub sounds real good to me right now," He murmured as he stood to remove his clothing, Becca nodded.

"Alright Lover, go on and shower and we'll get you to the Hotel for it." Jon nodded, leaned to kiss Becca a couple more times then headed in to shower, a small smile on his face.

**Thank you for the lovely Reviews! I love hearing what you have to say! :) xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

Jon was a little slower with showering tonight, he didn't fool around as much, his mouth didn't get smart with her. When he came back with a towel around his waist Becca motioned him to sit so she could scrub his hair dry with another towel.

"Are you just tired Lover or are you not feeling well? Sore? What's going on?" Jon shook his head, insisted he was tired, but fine. He got dressed and packed up his things, dumping his dirty clothing into a plastic bag. He looked around the room making sure he had everything. Glancing at the golden briefcase in the corner he shook his head.

"Guess I better remember to take that with me," Jon chuckled. "Okay babe if you can grab our food and your computer bag I've got the rest of the stuff here." He grabbed up Seth's precious case and balanced it on top of his big duffel. As he reached to unlock the door he motioned Becca to come to him. Wrapping his free arm around her, he pulled her tight against him and lowered a blistering kiss to her lips.

Smiling into the kiss Becca wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and let him plunder her mouth, moaning softly at the sweet intensity. Stroking his cheek, she nipped his lip lightly as he teased her with a couple pecks. Chuckling, he kissed her nose, opened the door and led them out. A woman approached them as they left the room. Handing Jon an envelope she smiled at Becca and held out her hand. She introduced herself as Robbie, and she was one of the people that helped the Superstars and Divas with travel schedules and itinerary's.

"Everything is all set Jon, enjoy your time off." She took off after handing Jon a large white envelope. He turned to Becca and flashed a naughty look.

"Can you hold that Babe?" Jon handed it over at Becca's nod. "That's our ticket information to go fly out on tomorrow and to come back to where we work on Saturday." That hit Becca suddenly on how serious she was in this, as if packing for a week hadn't. At times it was so surreal, she thought she must be dreaming. Jon was watching her closely. As they walked through the huge bay doors into the parking lot he whispered to her asking if she was alright. Smiling at him she nodded.

"Sometimes...everything that had happened since last night...it seems so surreal to me. Then all of a sudden there's a very 'real' moment that startles me." She kind of laughed and shook her head. Jon opened the car door for her, loaded his bags into the back, loaded the briefcase into the back window then started to drive them out of there. Becca watched Jon set the briefcase in the window and looked back and forth between the back window and Jon. He glanced at her and looked amused.

"Um...Jon? What's with that?" He smirked.

"They told me to be seen with the damn thing. The fans can see it there." He jerked his hand back indicating where the case sat. Shaking her head and laughing Becca relaxed the best she could until they were away from the arena and the fans with their cameras. She had kept her face down, looking at the envelope in her lap as some people hovered near the car and no doubt took pictures.

"You upset Babe?" Jon reached for her hand. Squeezing his she shook her head.

"No Lover, I'm just not used to what your used to. My life has always been so quiet, mundane for the most part. Two years ago it changed drastically in many ways. Recently it had gotten quiet again. I was still adjusting to things calming down. Now it changes drastically again. I'll be alright Love, no worries." Jon was quiet for a minute.

"I never really gave you a choice to say no to staying with me, or ask how it would effect you. I honestly never thought about your life. All I could see was how you made me feel better." He looked miserable all of a sudden. Becca undid her seat belt and scooted closer to Jon. Holding his one hand between hers she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't know me enough yet to figure I won't open my mouth if I seriously object? Really Lover! I thought you pegged that one!" The was a weak smile from Jon. "Yes I had a life that changed when we met, yes my being with you has and will change things for me. The life I had..it was existing, not living. There's a lot going on there, nothing I want to talk about now. I want to go eat my supper, relax. Give my Lover the back rub I promised, maybe take a nice bath..." Her land landed on his thigh, she felt the muscles twitch under his jeans. Jon nodded.

"I remember something being said about a back rub." Becca laughed and leaned to kiss his cheek before siding back into her seat belt.

"I bet you do, soon as we get in the room I'll pull out the oils and you can pick the one you want me to use." The rest of the ride was comfortable. Quiet until they got back to the room and were sitting at the small table opening up their late meal, Jon had perused through the oils and chosen one. Warming the bottle in hot water as they ate an Asian chicken salad from catering, they relaxed. Jon opened the envelope and went over the papers carefully then nodded and tucked them back away.

One of the things he had done while at her house this morning was get a hold of her passport and other identifying information, it had seemed so important to him, it calmed him when she handed it over, she could have cared less. Now she was beginning to see the reasoning behind his actions. Becca was seriously annoyed at herself for not having thought why, or how they would get about, or where they would stay. Not like her at all! Damn this man and the mush he turned her brain into.

"You going to let me in on where were going tomorrow?" Jon nodded.

"Home, Las Vegas." Taking a drink of water he told her he almost always went straight home after the last show of his work week, this week was different. Shoving his empty plate aside he reached to pull Becca into his lap. Nuzzling her neck gently, he kissed along her shoulder. "This week is different." Bright blue eyes looked into hers. His hands rubbed her back gently.

"This week I met an Angel. A woman that makes me feel more alive than I have in years, and I'm going to be selfish and keep her locked up in a hotel room with me all night long and not share her with anymore with anybody else tonight. Getting on that plane tonight would mean sharing, and I'm feeling greedy." Jon's nibbling along Becca's neck made her giggle. Stroking his cheek gently with the tips of her nails, bending to his heated kisses, Becca felt wild little flutters in her chest. What in the Hell had he done to her? Pecking at his lips she asked to be released so she could clean up and set towels out on the bed. Several kisses later her request was granted.

Setting the towels out and checking the temperature of the oil Becca turned to see Jon watching her, a little smile on his face.

"What?" Her question made his smile deepen. He made the 'come here' gesture and opened his arms for her to be wrapped into when he was close enough. Standing, sliding his circled arms over her body he snuggled her and lowered a scorching kiss to her lips.

"I'm such a lucky son of a bitch." Jon murmured before deepening the kiss for a few moments. Breaking away slowly, cuddling Becca he sighed. She was just thinking he looked so content as he smiled down at her. "So I suppose if I'm going to get a back rub the shirt needs to come off," He teased. 'Change that thought' Becca mused, the wicked devil in Jon was beginning to flash his horns. Slowly pulling off his t shirt, looking at Becca in a naughty way, Jon smirked as he caught her licking her lips to moisten them when they suddenly felt bone dry.

"You're back to being a f**king tease again." Becca shook her head crossing her arms over her chest again. Jon's expression was just sheer wickedness about to happen. Locking eyes with her, licking his own lips he reached for his belt.

"I would be careless if I left my jeans on and oil got dripped or splashed onto them." Unbuckling his belt slowly, his wicked tongue poking from between his lips, Jon then undid his jeans, maybe even more slowly. Pushing them off of his hips and letting them fall as he stepped out of them, he gave Becca a sexy pout. Keeping her eyes locked on his face she reached to give his pouting lips a pinch.

"You are sinking your arse into pretty hot water her Lover. Being a f**king tease with me will get you into serious trouble, and if you get into trouble, you will get punished." Groaning and reaching for her, Jon got the raised index finger and told ''No!'

His eyes had a wicked gleam in them. The small bulge in his boxers moments prior was rapidly increasing in size.

"Come on baby! The back rub sounds wonderful, but your rubbing my cock sounds better. Come give me a rub and let me sink my fat, hard cock into your hot sweet pussy!" He licked his lips and reached for her again. Shaking her head Becca reached out and grasped his bulge, then gave him a firm squeeze, loving the roll of his eyes, the twitching of his eager flesh and the loud groan from Jon as he stiffened slightly.

"You are such a bad boy!" Releasing his needy parts she reached to give him a hard smack on the ass. Loving his groan and the lustful look he gave her. "At this point you're only getting the back rub I said I would give you!" Giving the head of his cock a pinch through the fabric she enjoyed seeing his body jerk and the begging he gave her for more. Jon pouted when told to lay face down on the bed for his back rub.

Stopping him from giving his eager cock any attention she ordered him to lay down and stretch his arms away from his body.

"Hands away from this, or you'll be very unhappy later lover." Becca teased as she gave him another squeeze as he started to lay down.

"Aw Come on baby, this is f**king torture!" He stalled in laying down. Another sharp smack, this on his other ass cheek, he yelped and carefully lie down.

"Yes it is and you bloody well deserve payback for the teasing you gave me! I've warned you time and again to stop being the tease! Now be a good boy! Let me give you a back rub, "I'm sure after your match tonight it will be good for you."

"Well yeah, a back rub will be great." He smirked at her. "My cock rubbing the inside of your hot pussy would be better." Slapping his ass harder, Becca told him he'd gone too far and now would have to suffer the consequences. He yelped into the pillow she'd placed for his comfort earlier, silencing his own noise when she smacked him. Stepping over to where he could clearly see her, Becca slowly began to strip her clothing off. Jon's head rose up of the pillow, licking his lips as he watched her.

Every bit of her clothing was slowly removed as Becca kept her eyes locked with Jon's. Running her hands up and down her body a couple of times, teasing her nipples, and sliding her hands down to trail her fingers up her folds and stimulate herself briefly Becca was well satisfied by watching Jon squirm and look desperate as he bit into the pillow to stifle his whimpering noises and groans. Reprimanding him twice to keep himself flat on the bed she picked up the oil and climbed up beside him. Immediately he tried to reach for her and got his hands swatted away.

Sliding her leg over the wonderfully toned body, Becca straddled Jon, feeling him tense up. Leaning down to kiss a scar on his right shoulder blade gently, she traced it with her finger.

"Such a pity that a nasty scar like this mars this beautiful body." Jon calmed for a moment. Backing up slightly to straddle his lovely ass, firmly planting her hands on his shoulder blades, Becca rose up."You've been so naughty, I warned you to behave!" She could see enough of his concerned look to know he was trying to figure out what she was up to. Propped up on his back, she rolled her hips and brushed her most sensitive areas across the top of his ass and partway up his back. Jon's whole body locked up, he moaned loudly, his hands tightening into fists in the bed covers as he tried to rise up to meet her.

"No no Lover, you lie still, and take you're medicine for being such a damned tease!" Repeating the wicked actions had Jon going crazy by the third time.

"Becca! Please baby! I'm hurting so bad! Please!" His hips refused to hold still. "Baby, I'm not going to be able to hold back! I'm gonna cum if you keep this up!" Leaning over to whisper in his ear, then give it a nip. Becca's taunt almost did him in.

"Go right ahead Lover, the towels are doubled under you!" The loud groan from Jon was a delight.

"Oh God! Baby please! I need to cum!" He squirmed, moaning plaintively. His wriggling under her was driving her crazy! He kept rubbing her clit when he squirmed. He was probably trying to stir her into giving in the cheeky rascal! As he squirmed, his legs separated, sliding her small hand down between his thighs she reached down and gave his heavy balls a firm squeeze.

"Do it!" She hissed in his ear. Jon's whole body jerked violently, he yelled into the pillow, his hips thrusting hard a couple of times as he exploded.

"F**K! Oh F**k! Becca!" Jon buried his face in the pillow as he helplessly gave into the orgasmic waves. Literally riding out his climax while straddling his lean waist, Becca remained quiet as Jon began to relax. His torso damp with sweat now and heaving, slowly calming. As he finally relaxed below her, she leaned to kiss his cheek as he rested, his eyes almost closed. Kissing his shoulder next, she poured some oil into her palms and began to gently massage it into his skin.

Covering his entire upper back in a slow and methodical manner. She smiles as his silence and his extremely relaxed body tattled on him. Wiping off some excess oil and covering him as she carefully moved away. Becca smiled as she heard the soft snore. Making sure to close the oil carefully and picking up their discarded clothing, Becca went in to take a quick shower.

Letting Jon sleep for a couple of minutes before she meant to go back and get him up to wash. Becca stepped into the hot spray of water and let it cascade over her. Washing her hair first, she had just begun to lather her body with body wash when the shower curtain was pushed aside. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile...

**Thank you for your reviews and opinions! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Sleepy Blue eyes watched her for a moment before he stripped his boxers off and climbed into the shower with her. Moving to push him into the water, Becca picked up his body wash and soaped up the cloth. Washing across his shoulders, loving his sleepy smile Becca leaned up to kiss his chin and felt his arms close around her.

"I was going to finish my wash up and come get you Lover." Running the soapy cloth over his arms, then across his belly, over his hips and down his thighs. Jon stood and allowed her to wash him, moving to assist, turning so she could get his back. When he faced her and had his arms around her again Becca asked if he wanted to wash his 'naughty bits' by himself or let her do it, he flashed a little bit of a smirk at her and spread his legs a little. Accepting the challenge Becca washed him gently, her face growing a little pink.

For a startling change, Jon both behaved and didn't get a hard on, then again he'd finished up a serious climax just a bit ago. After he rinsed himself off he reached for the cloth and with a flash of naughtiness in his eyes, applied more of his wash and began to wash Becca.

"Oy then! We back to this?" Jon smiled and pretty much behaved as he washed Becca off, he did dally around her breasts a little. Unlike when she washed him, he didn't ask whether she wanted to wash her delicate areas herself. He did dally a little there too, but still was behaved enough to make Becca wonder what he was up to. Rinsing herself off then stepping into the towel Jon held open, getting a couple of sweet kisses, Becca dried off, then toweled her hair briefly. As she left the bathroom the darkness of the room surprised her. The curtain was open just a fraction, letting in a slice of moonlight.

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness Becca saw that Jon had turned the bed down and was lying under the sheet. As she approached he lifted the sheet to slide under after she dropped the towel. Strong arms pulled her up back against a delightfully warm body. Jon's mouth landed on her neck for a wicked nuzzle as his right hand landed on her belly, splayed out and slid up to trail his fingers around her breasts, gently teasing her nipples.

While in the shower with her he had been watching her with such a sweet expression on his face until the little flashes of naughtiness. Moving slower than normal, Becca was guessing Jon was probably really tired, and possibly a bit sore. Suddenly sucking much harder on her neck with enough force to leave a bruise as he began to pluck at and tease her nipples with stronger motions. Breaking away from her neck a couple of minutes later speaking softly to her, Jon's raspy voice purred against her skin.

"I love feeling how your body changes when you get excited." Kissing her neck again, sucking for a moment then pinching her enough to make her squirm but not hurt her. "Your breathing gets quicker, you make the sexiest noises, your skin gets kind of pink." His hand began to slide lower, down over the soft curls to slide between her dampening folds. "You get so wet, your sweet hot pussy, so wet and tight just for me," Nibbling on her ear as his fingers teased up and down her folds, circling her clit, pinching and teasing at it a little before sliding his fingers back up and down her delicate areas.

"I love burying my cock in this sweetness here, sliding in deep, until my balls are right here." He brought his fingers up her folds again, teased her clit, chuckling softly as her hips bucked against him. The dirty talk and Jon's actions were making Becca soaking wet in record time. Moving into his teasing hand, she moaned softly as he worked on rousing her. Releasing her from his hold, allowing her to settle on her back, Jon moved down, his hands sliding down her thighs and sliding between her bent knees parted them gently, and made room for him to come between.

Moving up between Becca's thighs, Jon propped himself up on his elbows and slid his hands under her hips to grip them firmly. Blowing a breath across her pussy, he smiled when she shivered.

"So responsive for me Baby! You make me feel so good knowing you react so quickly and by getting so wet." Lowering his head to kiss gently up her lower lips, Jon kissed her clit twice before sliding his tongue out to circle it, then drawing it between his lips sucked hard enough to make Becca jump and moan out to him.

"Bloody Hell Lover, do that again!" Laughing a little Jon complied, grinning as her hips began to work against him.

"Good you smell and taste so sweet baby." He lapped up her escaping dampness with long strokes of his tongue. Then using his thumbs he separated her lower lips, and with his tongue traced lines up and down her pussy and laughed softly as she jerked against him, cursing under her breath.

"So wet baby, thank you." He kissed her clit again then sucked briefly before plunging his tongue into her slippery heat as he gripped her thighs.

Becca yelped as that wicked thing began to f**k her with tongue, ramming in hard, retreating, shoving in again making her body jerk as she whimpered. Reaching to tangle her fingers in his hair as her kips bucked uncontrollably.

"Damn it Jon! How do you get me going so fast?" Becca's thighs quivered as the little ripples of pleasure began to radiate from between her hips. Kissing Becca's clit as he laughed Jon reached to tease her folds with two fingers briefly before sliding them in. Sucking her clit in, teasing it by flicking his tongue around it, he began to work his fingers in a sharp thrusting motion, making sure to rub her g-spot hard with each thrust. Her moans getting louder, Becca began to call Jon's name as he worked on pushing her to a climax.

"Come on baby girl, cum for me. Come on, soak me with your sweet juices!" As he f**ked her with his fingers he was licking wildly as he lapped up every bit of dampness he could get to. Afraid to yank Jon's hair and hurt him as her heat rapidly increased. Becca grabbed handfuls of sheets as she strained to reach the sweet release that was getting closer and closer. Her body trembling, moaning, moving against Jon, begging him to help her cum. Taking her clit between his teeth and gently nibbling, he must have felt Becca's orgasm starting, because he re-gripped her thighs and began to work faster at her until she exploded with convulsive jerks of her hips, sobbing out his name as the waves slammed into her and made her almost black out with intensity. The wild trembling of her body continued for several moments, calming slowly.

The next conscious thought Becca had was that she was lying on top of Jon, having been pulled up onto him after he lay back beside her. The bottoms of her feet still burned, she felt her lady parts still pulsing, slowly ebbing to a calmness. Face to face with her Lover, cradled on his chest, his gentle caresses around her face and neck. Leaning up, feeling incredibly weak, she kissed him along his jaw.

"Like that baby?" He whispered as his arms reached to hold her. Becca laughed.

"Really Jon?" She rose up to kiss his lips. "It was wonderful and you damn well know it!" Snuggling back onto his chest she sighed. Sleepy now. She let her eyes close as he held her, still laughing from her response.

"You wore my dick out earlier or I would have really given you a long hard ride." Becca smiled against Jon's chest, reaching to give the nipple in front of her a pinch. She delighted in his groan.

"About time I do manage to wear your dick out. You're a right horny bugger Jon. That randy dick of yours and that cheeky mouth. I tell you, it's a lot for a girl to deal with!" Jon laughed and cuddled her, both of them soon falling asleep.

Waking to the sound of an alarm going off, Becca heard a yawn, felt the body below her shift as the cursing started. Being rolled slightly and slid onto the bed as Jon got up grumbling, Becca lifted her head to watch him.

"What the Hell Jon?" Finding his phone Jon stabbed his finger at it viciously until the noise stopped, poked a bit a bit more slapped it down on the table. Coming back to the bed he leaned down to kiss Becca's lips and apologize.

"Sorry baby, I forgot to turn off the alarm from yesterday, be right back." Turning to head into the bathroom, he was back after some time Becca was unaware of, having fallen asleep again. Waking her by crawling over her, Jon got a light swat to his ass as Becca reached down to pick up the towel she'd dropped by the bed last night and wrapping it around herself, headed in to relieve herself and brush her teeth. Heading back to the bed she got a smart ass comment from Jon that she needn't have used the towel, he'd already seen everything she had and was quite comfortable with seeing it again.

"Starting the day by getting into trouble are you Lover?" Her eyes flashed at the handsome man with the tousled hair laying in bed with only a bit of the sheet covering him across his groin. He smiled sweetly at her, again lifting the sheet for her to slide under. Snuggling against Jon, Becca glanced down at the usual instigator for Jon's cheeky attitude. Lifting the sheet she looked up to him.

"Your attitude wants me to go back to sleep since he hasn't woken up to play yet." Pretending to snuggle down and immediately fall asleep, Becca had to fight hard to not burst out laughing at how Jon's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. Strong hands suddenly dug into her sides and he moved to straddle her waist and began to tickle her in her ribs unmercifully. Jumping with a yell, Becca grabbed his pillow and smacked at him the best she could twisting and laughing as she was trying to get away or get him off of her.

"Oh God Jon! Stop it Damn You! Argh!" She popped him good with the pillow and with a good shove managed to make him tumble laughing to her side as she pummeled him with the pillow. Rolling onto her, he stilled her assault. Landing his lips to hers and ripping the pillow away as he pinned her completely. Laughing as he kissed her, they finally calmed down measurably, Jon's sweet kisses, long and deep were a lovely source of pleasure and Becca reveled in the tenderness of them when the had relaxed.

Predictably as they kissed, a stiffness began to grow between them. Moaning softly Jon rolled to the side with a sigh, flashing Becca a naughty look and glanced at his growing erection.

"My 'attitude' is awake now and wants a kiss 'Good Morning' Baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Becca looked at Jon a moment before reaching down to cup his growing heat and gave him a squeeze, making Jon's eyes roll as a moan escaped him.

"So, this 'attitude' of yours in my hand wants a 'Good Morning' kiss does it? What does it plan on giving me in return?" Jon licked his lips, his body twitched, a slow grin crossed his face. Becca's raking her nails gently up his throbbing stiffness made Jon moan in delight.

"Hmmm my sweet baby, it only wants to give you pleasure." He leaned to kiss her neck, nuzzle gently. Wrapping his arm around her Jon cuddled Becca.

"And get it's rocks off as well." Becca retorted. Surprisingly Jon fessed up and agreed to her statement. Releasing him, trailing her hand up his thigh and up to caress his lower belly Becca looked Jon in the eye. "What if I said I was already well satisfied? What if I said I wanted to watch you give yourself pleasure?" Jon's eyes rolled back a little, he swallowed hard, then his forehead furrowed and his excited look faded slightly.

"You don't want me to make love to you?" Becca leaned to kiss his lips and caress his cheek.

"That sounds wonderful love, but I would like you to do that when we get where we're going today. I want to deprive myself enough that I need you so bad I'm begging you for it." Nipping his ear gently, she was unsure if the nip or the suggestion caused his whimper. Kissing his lips, smiling into the kiss, looking into his blue eyes, Becca provoked a deep moan and cursing from Jon.

"I'll give your 'attitude' a kiss, but then I want to watch you cum by your own hand. You were so bloody beautiful to watch while you were in the shower, I want to watch again." Jon reached for her again with one arm and his other hand reached for his stiffness.

Putting her hand out, palm up made him freeze, kissing his lips, tapping her index finger to his lips. She told him to wait.

"One second lover." Becca slid out of bed and headed into the wash area. Squeezing some toothpaste into her mouth, rinsing it around then spitting it out, she grabbed a washcloth and headed back to the bed. Jon was obviously trying to figure out what she was up to. Climbing up to kneel beside his hips, she flashed a wicked look at Jon.

"I said I'd give you a kiss Lover and I shall." Smiling as she locked eyes with him Becca reached to grasp his erection, and slowly lowered a kiss to the weeping tip. Delighting in Jon's soft noises. Slipping her tongue out she circled the tip, smirking as Jon started to react to the coldness of her tongue. Kissing him again gently, flicking her tongue up to tease slit up the underside of his cock, Becca enjoyed watching him start to squirm. Slowly allowing the tip then the next couple inches to slide into her mouth. She began without warning to suck hard on his girth making Jon jump and stiffen.

The coldness in her mouth made a very colorful string of words rip free from the startled man. Bracing herself on his thighs against the sudden reflexive thrusts she expected he'd make, Becca made several bobbing motions to drive Jon crazy then pulled away, kissing the tip again gently. Sliding up beside him, she got pounced on briefly as Jon slammed his mouth onto hers and kissed her with a wicked ferocity, moaning and fondling her until she grabbed his cock firmly again. Breaking away with a groan, his head snapping back, he shuddered.

"NO, no, no Lover, that's not in the plan. Take it easy!" He tried to calm himself under her direction. Panting wildly, burying his face in her neck he calmed enough to move as he was directed to. Becca piled the pillows against the headboard and slid behind Jon so when he lay down, he lay between her thighs, his shoulders and head resting on her belly. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck, she whispered for him to make himself feel good. From this angle he couldn't really get his hands on her at all, but she could have fun with him.

As Jon wrapped his hand around his cock and began to work on making himself cum, Becca watched from over his shoulder. Letting her hands begin to wander over his broad chest and shoulders she encouraged him on.

"You've got the most glorious body!" She purred in his ear. "So damned beautiful! All the fan girls go crazy when they get to see you without your shirt. You look so delicious!" Her hands trailed up and down, stroking him gently, scratching him lightly. Both the scratching and the teasing of his nipples really made him squirm and react with more noise. As he slid his hand over his throbbing cock, he responded to her words and actions by making more noise and handling himself a little faster and rougher. Kissing his neck she admonished him on his roughness.

"Take it easy with yourself Lover. I don't want you damaging any part of your gorgeous body." She kissed his temple. Groaning softly as he thrust his hips and worked his hand on himself and started mouthing off.

"I'd like this a lot more if your hands were on me or I was buried it your pussy." Becca smiled, he just didn't give up!

"Watch it Lover, your mouth will get you into trouble."

"I don't give a f**k! You've spoiled me with your sweetness, it's all I want now!" He growled out as he got rougher on himself. Pinching his nipple until he whimpered she scolded.

"Easy with your naughty bits, I rather like the way they make me feel. I don't want you damaging them." Jon was less rougher in how he was handling himself for a few moments.

"Becca? Babe?" His voice was odd and worrisome. She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"Yes Love?" Jon was quiet as he worked himself for a moment. Then his voice was very low.

"If I can't keep you satisfied, if I upset you, will you go to one of the others?" A stab of pain hit her hard in her chest. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Never Lover! I'm all yours!" She felt him relax and saw him smile a little. "And that means you sir are all mine!" She'd been wanting to tell him something, but was never sure when a good moment to say it was. It might as well come out now.

"I should have warned you Lover, I can be very jealous and a royal bitch if I think my love has wandering eyes or body parts. I know what you do for your work, I know certain interactions will take place because of the script, but I cannot tolerate a cheater. If you feel the urge to play with someone else, tell me, then I'll leave. No man who double dips keeps me in his life!" Jon's small laugh startled her. He stopped what he was doing and turned in her arms. Rising to kiss her lips, he shook his head.

"I've spent a lifetime trying to find someone who 'fit' with me. I'm not the smartest man sometimes but I know I'd be the world's biggest idiot to chase you off by screwing around after what it took me to find you!" He kissed her again then turned around, snuggled back down and began to work on himself again. Completely gobsmacked at Jon's words. Becca felt the prickles of tears starting. Holding him, fighting back the urge to let the tears come, she hugged him tight, wiped at her eyes and calmed herself for a moment. Then scratching down his chest and arms, told him to stop. He froze on the spot. Running her fingers through his hair she whispered into his ear.

"Jon? I've changed my mind." His head snapped around so he could see her. She wrapped her arms back around him. "As sexy as you look while getting yourself off, I think I'd rather have you getting off while you've got that nice thick cock inside of me." Turning completely, looking startled but getting wildly excited in seconds, Jon's expression softened as he looked at her, smiling as he rose back up to kiss her gently a couple more times. Sliding to lay down flat, Becca had to almost laugh at how fast Jon left the bed and returned with a condom.

Stretching out beside her, his hands allowed to work on her body now, teasing and rousing her stirred her quickly. She allowed his fingers but shook her head and pulled lightly on his hair when he tried to take his kisses lower than her belly as he worked her up. Tapping her lips, indicating where she wanted his mouth, Becca was rewarded with blazing hot kisses that stirred her almost as much as his wicked fingers. By now Jon was a champion at rousing her to quick releases. He always had her exploding in minutes. Each time he tried to stir her to release he got better and faster at it.

With his thumb rubbing her clit and his fingers either teasing up and down her folds or f**king her hard. Becca felt the heat in moments and was exploding within three minutes. Snuggling her against him as she relaxed for a minute. Jon asked her how she wanted him. Smiling as she reached up, encouraging his big body to cover his, she watched him roll on the condom and slide slowly up over her. A little concerned he would be too heavy for her he tried to protest. Letting a growl and bringing up the index finger to wave at him. Becca let him hear it!

"What the f**k Lover? You winge 'cause you want this but I want to watch you get yourself off! Now I've changed my mind and asked you to give me what you've got, you stall? You haven't figured out yet that I won't ask for something I don't think I can handle? Either get up here and give me that cock where I want it or deal with it on your own!" Jon burst out laughing, and lowered kisses around Becca's face and neck as he reached to guide himself at her entrance. Sliding his arms around her to hold her, he rolled his hips at Becca, firmly pushing his girth in to fill her to overflowing.

"About time!" She grumbled at Jon, obviously amusing him. Moaning softly as he moved in slow fluid motions, Becca wrapped her arm and legs around him.

"That feel good baby? Is that what you wanted? To be stuffed with my cock?" Moaning out an affirmative answer as he kissed her gently, Becca moved her hips with Jon's making him start to get noisy as well. Finding being pinned this way added a delightful pressure when she rolled her hips up as he did. She worked against him. Starting slow and sweet, it got hard and fast quickly.

She took a pounding from Jon that left her a bit tender, but feeling to good to care. His lower back and ass got a couple claw marks from her digging in as the wonderful waves of pleasure slammed into the two of them. Her screams as she came were buried in his chest. He bit down on her hair in the crook of her shoulder and managed to pull the sheets damn near off the bed from underneath them. Becca's climax began just a fraction before Jon's, setting him off, the rocking of the bed had to have been heard down the hall, not that they cared. Violent shudders rocking them both slowly faded.

Laying lazily in Jon's arms maybe twenty minutes later Becca glanced at the clock. Plenty of time left before they had to check out. She laughed softly at herself and looked up at the smiling man holding her and stroking her back gently.

"What baby?" He kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to wait until we got to your place. That didn't last long." Jon laughed.

"Yeah, you wanted to watch me jerk off. I'm glad you changed your mind. She felt his smirk against her temple.

"So is my 'attitude'." With a gasp Becca seized up a pillow and smacked him hard.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wise Arse!" Becca swatted Jon again with the pillow again before he managed to disarm her. Tossing her pillow away and rolling on top of her to pin and then silence her with his kisses. They finally settled to cuddle a bit more before they had to shower and start re-packing. Giving the room the once over they got their bags zipped up, shared a few more kisses and headed down to check out. On the way to the airport they had a quick breakfast and had some small talk but were relatively quiet. Jon had to check his rental back in before they went to check in their bags. Finally sitting near the boarding gate Becca asked to see the tickets. Jon handed her the packet.

"How long is the flight?"

"Almost 6 hours, we have a stop on the way which makes the flight longer, we won't get into Las Vegas until 5. It killed the day but I don't regret staying here last night." Jon smiled at her. She shook her head.

"I don't either." Glancing over she notice the bright and garish 'Money in the Bank suitcase was being used as a footrest. Shaking her head, she caught his smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"So damned naughty!" she murmured.

"You love it!" Jon whispered back. Leaning back in his seat and folding his arms behind his head he grinned as he whispered back. "Good girls LOVE bad boys!" Becca turned her head to see his smirk growing.

"My how cheeky you suddenly are! I may have do do something about that later!" Looking back down at the tickets, Becca caught how his grin widened and he shifted in his chair. It was peaceful until they boarded although a few fans had taken some pictures or asked for Jon's Autograph. While boarding Becca caught one of the flight attendant's checking Jon out while practically ignoring her. Jon made a face at the woman, obviously irritated. After stowing their bags in the overhead Jon leaned to whisper in Becca's ear.

"I just thought of something?"

"What's that...?" She almost called him 'Lover', She caught the eye of that bitch that had been eyeballing him, she was giving Becca a look she didn't like.

"What do we call what we have?" Becca thought a moment.

"Our own damned business." Jon smiled and played with a little bit of her hair. She looked up into his face. "If you mean what do we label our relationship, I don't know. What do you want to call it?" Jon opened his mouth, obviously wanting to immediately say something, but he made a worried face and held back on his words. Touching his cheek gently Becca rescued him. "It's okay Jon, we'll give it a name in time, if we want to." He looked grateful, kissed her forehead and settled back in his seat. During the flight Becca observed some of Jon's nervous ticks rising up.

Giving him the option to talk now or later he chose later, at home. He would grab her hand, fidget with her fingers then squirm in his seat, glancing down several times she noted there was no bulge, so it was something in his head making him fussy. Reaching up to get her hand behind him, she placed it gently on his neck. Some of the building tension faded as soon as her hand connected, so Becca began to massage his neck gently. Dropping his head forward, his eyes closing, Jon calmed and a smile slowly formed on those sexy lips. After a few minutes she withdrew her hand. With a soft sigh he put his seat back and smiled at her,

"Thank you baby," he murmured and closed his eyes to rest until the 'Seats upright' message went over the P.A. A couple of hours later. Watching over him, Becca wondered what had started to set hm off. Once the plane landed, the had retrieved their belongings Jon hailed a cab to get them to his apartment. The heat of Las Vegas took Becca by surprise for a bit. By the time they reached their destination in the south eastern part of the city she had gotten a little more used to it. Handing Becca the Golden briefcase and his backpack Jon and the Cab driver got all their bags into the entry and Jon went to unlock his door.

Motioning for her to go in, he retrieved their bags. Standing in the small living room she took a quick glance at the simply furnished apartment. Getting everything through the door Jon closed and locked the door and dropped his keys on the fireplace mantle by the television, then reached to hug Becca. Alone for the first time since they got to the airport 7 hours ago, Jon turned, wrapped his arms around her and lowered a heated kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm, I missed these sweet lips." Jon grew instantly cuddly. "I f**king hate not being able to do this!" Making a note to ask on that later, Becca reveled in the sweetness. Brushing her tongue with his Jon let his hands wander over her backside. Getting deeply involved with the kiss for a couple of minutes both of them let hands wander. Jon had the greatest ass in the WWE and Becca loved to run her hands over it and every other part of this sexy man holding her.

Breaking away to kiss her lips a couple of times Jon smiled down at Becca, kissed her forehead gently then her nose. Hugging her to him tightly he whispered a thanks for her coming home with him. Reaching up to stroke his cheek, she rose to her toes to kiss his lips.

"Thank you for letting me into your life Lover." Four more kisses later Jon slowly pulled away then hugging Becca once more he suggested he give her the tour before he forgot and then they could think about dinner. The apartment was nice, a 2 bed, 2 bath, there was a pool and exercise room on the property, but Jon already had some workout equipment set up in the smaller bedroom. In the Master bedroom there was a bed, dresser and a night table, on the wall was a copy of his championship belt.

"It's not fancy," he kind of mumbled. "I'm not here much." Taking up his hand and weaving her fingers with him she assured him his place was great as it was.

"Fancy is over-rated, especially if you're not around." Smiling down at her then leaning to kiss her again, he led her out to show her the kitchen area. Opening the fridge he made a face. Bottles of beer and water were lined up. Some butter, a bottle of Ranch dressing and a couple of other bottles and that was it.

"Yeah, I guess I need to fix this," he mumbled. "Tell you what, let's decide what we want to eat, order it, then go to the TJ's market to pick up a couple of things to get us through until Friday morning. Becca agreed. Telling him to choose the place she was amused at the stack of take out menus, and a little concerned. He never ate a good home cooked meal if this was any indication. Jon chose a place that had 'killer wings'. He ordered and they headed to get a couple small things to add to the food supply until Friday. Seeing a stack of TV dinners in the freezer annoyed Becca, she'd have to at least change that one thing about him. He'd had no problem buying and eating salad or fresh fruit. The rest of it however, this could be a project in the making.

After dinner and a brief wash up they retired to his bedroom. Offering to order a movie or something because it was still too early for Jon to go to bed. Becca opted not, and told him to just leave the television off, they could just enjoy each other in the solitude of his room. From the light of the outside world through the curtains, the bedroom was lit in a soft glow. Dinner had been fun, relaxed. Jon was unwinding and looking happy, acting much more relaxed. In his own living space he was not so anxious to keep a constant physical contact, although he still wanted a lot of it.

Holding each other as they stood at the end of the bed, the sweet kissing just beginning, Jon let his hands wander around Becca's body briefly before beginning to play with the buttons on the front of her shirt. Shaking her head Becca startled him.

"Uh uh big boy!" She reached for his shirt hem. "This time," she rose up to kiss his chin. "This time your shirt comes off first!" With a wicked smirk Jon backed up slightly and pulled his shirt up and off, exposing his beautiful chest. Becca ran her hands over it and allowed Jon to unbutton her shirt and pull it off. Her bra was quick in joining the clothing being removed somewhere near the closet. Palming her breasts gently and sinking to his knees Jon began to lavish kisses all over Becca's chest, Stopping to suckle at her nipples frequently, his soft 'happy' noises where louder than hers. Those hot wicked lips stirred her up quickly, this time quicker than usual. There was a comfort to being in his home, somewhere safe. Both of them were reacting to it.

Becca allowed her jeans to be undone and pulled away with the condition that his came off immediately after. Standing in front of her, he stretched his arms out, allowing her to undo his belt and jeans. He was calm when they began to kiss a little bit ago but now his cock was hard and swollen. Pushing his jeans down, then reaching to pull his boxers down, Becca carefully extracted his throbbing heat. Stroking him gently she flashed him a wicked look.

"We need to be careful how we handle your naughty bits. We need to keep them safe, and happy." The groan he let out then was the loudest she heard from him yet.

"Is my cock your favorite part of me?" Licking his lips he thrust slowly into her hand, Becca shook her head.

"No Lover, this is." She tapped his chest, over his heart. Swallowing hard he scooped her up and carried her around to the side of his bed. Settling her in the middle he planted a scorching kiss on her lips. The range of emotions that had crossed Jon's face as he lifted her let Becca see a quick moment of vulnerability beyond anything she had seen yet from him. Caressing his cheek as he lay beside her, kissing her sweetly, Becca felt Jon regain control of his himself and his eager body beginning to make him act up a little. Stroking him and loving his sounds Becca watched his face until his hand gently landed on her belly and slid down between her legs. Cupping her panty clad soft spots gently Jon chucked and kissed her neck.

"Mmm my sweet baby has an awful big wet spot right here." Sitting up to pull her last bit of clothing off a toss it with the others Jon sighed. Sliding his hand between her thighs and trailing his fingers through her damp folds he looked to Becca.

"Are you still sore baby?" Becca stared at him briefly with her eyebrows up. Apparently he was more observant than he let on.

"Sore no, tender...yes." She admitted running her hand up his thigh. "As long as we don't get too crazy I should be okay." He shook his head.

"I don't want you winding up sore. I liked being on top, though, if you can handle me like that again, I've got an idea..." Becca nodded, curious to see what Jon was up to. A naughty smirk graced his face. "I know I just ate a little while ago, but before we get more involved, I want a little snack!" Becca felt her insides clench in excitement as that sexy rascal separated her thighs gently and snuggled down between them. Looking up at her, making eye contact before he touched her, blowing first a breath across her heated parts, making her shiver he grinned.

"You have no idea hot damned hot and sweet you smell baby." That wicked tongue slid in between her folds and worked upwards to stroke her clit. "Your smell so good, and you taste sweeter, I think I need more of this.." Another long tongue stroke made Becca moan. "Hmmm, I'm definitely going to need more of this sweet pussy, much...much more." Gripping her thighs, Jon lowered his head and began to drive her insane. Groaning loudly as her hips bucked up to meet his tongue strokes, Becca felt like she lost complete control of her body. Jon and his actions were in control.

Holding her tightly, he allowed her to move into him and a little squirming but was forceful enough to keep her where he wanted her, not like before where he would allow her to move as she chose. Kissing up her folds and sucking gently on her clit he taunted her.

"Come on baby, I know this feels good for you, but how bad do you want to cum Hmm?" He flicked his tongue over her. "What do you want me to f**k you with? My fingers or my tongue?" He gave her a quick bit of each, making her pussy grab both his fingers and tongue in turn. Kissing her clit, teasing a little he chuckled, causing her to growl in frustration. "I think you reacted better with my fingers, so that..." a flick to her clit with his tongue made her jump as heat teased at her. "Is what..." and another. "You get!" Latching onto her clit, sinking his fingers into work her g-spot hard, Jon got a noise from her that was half her frustrated temper rising and half pleasure.

"Damn it Jon! I'm gonna..." Her climax came fast and hard. The crashing waves of heat slammed into Becca, making her whole body shudder as she cried out Jon's name, bringing her thighs together on him with the force of a headlock and holding tight. Grabbing his hair as she worked herself against him, shattering from his attentions. Jon didn't stop working her as she climaxed like he had before, if anything he worked her harder once her orgasm began.

The feeling of coming down from her high that had always been there before evaded her, the continued stimulation began to push her back up, making the waves of fiery heat tickle her again, until she vaguely was aware of what his intentions were. He was trying to force her to cum again.

Jon had complete control the whole time and he used it to make her scream his name again as the ripples began again, stronger and stronger until the convulsive movements began again and her second climax tore through her. Making her body jerk and twist into Jon until he finally pulled himself away after licking her clean of her orgasmic juices. Moving up to hold her as she calmed, he nuzzled her neck and held her gently, his hardon eager at her hip. She wanted to tell him he was in big trouble for something...but she couldn't remember what. Turning in his arms she lay her head against his chest until she was able to relax.

"You ready to sleep or just want to take a quick nap?" Becca smiled at the thoughtful question. Sleepy now she gave him a gentle stroke.

"Wake me in a few Lover, you were very naughty! We need to talk about it!"

"But you liked what I did." She nodded at his reasoning.

"Yes I did, but the longer we banter, the longer it will take before I'm ready to deal with this." She gave him a light squeeze. Chuckling and kissing her forehead, Jon held Becca while she dozed.


	18. Chapter 18

Becca woke to the feeling of long fingers running over her shoulder and back. Hugging Jon as she smiled.

"How long did I sleep Lover?" Feeling kisses on her forehead, she heard that delightfully raspy voice.

"Close to an hour." Her head snapped up.

"Lord Jon, why'd you let me sleep so long?" She glanced down at his crotch, asleep. Damn! Kissing his chin then his lips. "You didn't have to let me sleep so long! I never wanted you to go through being excited and...letting it fade." Cuddling her gently he tried to brush it off, like it was nothing. Sitting up facing Jon she snapped at him.

"Really? Don't you give me that nonsense lover." Grasping his chin, she looked into his eyes. "There's no reason for you to ever let yourself hurt like that!" The pout with his lower lip extended began on Jon's face. "I appreciate being allowed to have my nap, but don't want you putting yourself through the pain and discomfort you went through, no more of that! Got it?" She stroked his cheek and leaned to kiss his lips. "That was very sweet to put my needs before yours, but let's play this game with equal results yeah?" Jon smiled against Becca's lips looking delighted as he nodded, kissing her again.

"Even if you are in trouble with me, like you are now." Her pause and look made him lower his eyes. Tapping his nose with her index finger. She shook her head.

"I'm giving you a pass this time Mister but you better toe the line! Or a slap on the arse will be child's play!" Jon looked a little excited as he licked his lips. Grabbing up his chin again, Becca caught a wicked glance. "What's this?" He didn't look at her as he licked his lips again. "Jon?" It took him a moment before his eyes met hers when they did, those beautiful baby blues were filled with mischief about to happen.

"What are you up to Lover?" Jon's attempt at an innocent look was a dead giveaway he was plotting something. Leaning forward and planting his arms on either side of her, his expression devilish, Jon leaned to rub noses with Becca. Kissing her lips, brushing his tongue over her mouth, he succeeded in initiating deeper kisses.

"I'm not sure, depends on what my body decides to do." He chuckled shrugging, looking a little sheepish. "I know what I want," he laughed, kissing her lips again. Wrapping his arm around Becca, Jon pulled her down to the bed with him. Moaning softly into her mouth as their tongues rubbed sweetly Jon began running his hands over her body slowly. Loving the sensations of the long gentle strokes, Becca decided to have some fun herself. Jon's body was so beautiful and such a delight to touch, she began to indulge.

Jon's broad chest so beautifully sculpted from thousands of hours of work trembled slightly as she ran her hand across the firm planes. Dipping to caress below his belly button to the only area that had an ounce of fat on him, the soft bit of his belly between his navel and pelvic bone, just a little bit, with a small indention made him squirm as his hand ghosted over her breast. Teasing ever so gently at her nipple as their kiss grew more heated and sloppy Jon slid his leg over hers, keeping Becca against his body as they played.

The glow in the room had dimmed a bit but there was still enough light to see one another well enough to see where they were touching or being touched. Since they met this was the first time they 'made out' in a leisurely fashion. Taking the time, nowhere to be or an alarm to listen for was a luxury Becca was unused to. In bed with this perfect specimen of manhood, she thoroughly enjoyed touching and cuddling with Jon.

The kissing, caressing and soft noises of contentment maybe lasted 20 minutes as they were before Jon began to get silly, nipping and deliberately making little tickling motions down her side and back. Giggling and smacking his hands lightly Becca begged him to stop three times before he finally did stop. Swatting his shoulder lightly she scolded, that wicked tongue stuck out slightly as Jon smirked at her. Reaching to grab the tip of his tongue she gave it a little pinch. The small yelp from him was cute.

"Bad boy!" She reached to swat his bare ass. Not so hard because of lack of anything protecting it. His reaction as his eyes shot open, he made more noise then began to pout was adorable.

"Ow!" Jon reached to rub his stinging cheek. His lower lip out.

"Oh really!" Becca lay back against the pillows. "I warned you to behave how many times now? I'm beginning to think you like having me smack your Arse." Crawling up beside her, watching her carefully Jon kissed her shoulder and leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't know why, I just can't seem to behave." A light sucking kiss on her throat, three kisses down her shoulder and chest and he was flicking his tongue at her nipple. Drawing it in gently he suckled on it while watching her.  
>"Mmmm baby," He was moaning softly, reaching to cup and play with her breasts a little. "Love every inch of your sweet body!" Moving to her other breast and latch onto the nipple, he smiled at Becca's small moan. The heat was beginning to tease at her.<p>

"Especially my chest..right? What's that nickname you've got Lover? 'Titty Master?' eh?" Jon rolled his eyes and groaned loudly As he broke away he was shaking his head and looking up at her in chagrin.

"I'm never gonna f**king live that down!" He shook his head and explained how he wound up with that title, making her laugh. Going right back to what he was doing, beginning to stroke her sides from her ribs to her thighs as he had his face buried in her chest, Becca would be the first to admit he knew how play her body well. As far as receiving caresses from her, he seemed to really like to be touched. The alleged dislike of not liking being touched or not liking kissing went right out the window!

Running her fingers through his messy hair she told him about the rumors. Looking up stunned Jon asked what else was being said. Laughing as she cupped his face Becca kissed his forehead gently.

"Don't know if it's safe to tell you love! You hate Social media and drama. I don't know if you can handle what the hormonally charged fan girls are saying!"Jon shook his head laughing. "And besides, when do you care?"

"I kind of know some things, it sounds too crazy to believe some of it!" Making a face he admitted he was a little curious. Becca kissed his cheek.

"Well the girls like your eyes, your smile, your dimples, your lips, your chest, your arms, and they definitely love this!" She gave his ass a little squeeze, making him look at her weird. "They even gave your arse a nickname." His jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He looked doubtful.

"Jon honestly you don't know?" Reaching for her phone she showed him as she typed it in.

"Ambooty? You've got to be f**king kidding me!" His eyes bugged as the search pulled up many hits and images. "Unf**kingbelievable!" Jon shook his head. Becca looked over he shoulder at him.

"Well you do have a great Arse!" She smirked reaching to pinch it!

"Hey!" His indignant look was hysterical. "Maybe I don't like being looked at like just a body part!" The pout was predictable. Giving his pouting lips a light squeeze Becca kissed them.

"And just what about women being tits, ass or a pussy? Eh Lover, goes both ways!" He flashed her a look, shaking his head a second before he reacted and asked.

"Wait.. are they talking about my cock too?" Becca couldn't help laughing.

"Well of course they are lover, next to your Arse it's a favorite subject." That news was obviously something he didn't expect. Shaking his head looking very shocked, he slowly admitted he had never considered he was thought of quite that way. Kissing his lips, Becca debated on carrying the conversation further.

"I've been told I'm some peoples fantasy and they dreamed about me but I've never really thought about it." He looked at her. "Did you have fantasies about me?" She nodded as he lay down on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "Tell me." Turning to face him, wrapping her arms around her knees she smiled.

"I thought you were so drop dead gorgeous, and of course I still do," she blushed. and you had such control over my hormones you drove me crazy, and you never knew it! I wanted so badly just to see you looking my way and smiling and I was praying I could meet you. I didn't dare dream I could do better than that." It was painful to admit these things. The reality she was sitting with him, naked in his bed, in his home was no comfort to her thoughts. "Really now, why did you look at me, what is it about me that caught your eye, or kept your attention? Why did you settle on me?" Jon was silent for a minute, the air grew very tense, nothing since they met caused her to feel so uncomfortable. A choking feeling began in her throat and made her want to cry. She couldn't look at him.

Sitting up next to her slowly, pulling her into his arms, Jon wrapped his body around Becca and held her tight against him. Somehow in the dark he saw, or sensed the tear that escaped and gently wiped it away with a kiss.

"Something made us meet, it was supposed to happen, I never believed in it before, I do now. We are supposed to be, I don't how it's supposed to work out, but I'm thinking it will, we just have to let it happen." Jon's whispered words were the most perfect thing he could have said then, ever. Tilting her head back to look into his face she caught a glimmer in his blue eyes before he leaned to rub his cheek against hers. Cuddling quietly a bit before the gentle reassuring touches started, then the kisses, tender and comforting. Becca felt the heavy air in the room fade.

Shifting herself so she was in Jon's lap, her legs wrapped around him, holding him, his body wrapped around her again Becca bent to sweet kisses as she ran her hands over Jon's back, trailing her fingers down his spine then over to give the 'Ambooty' a squeeze. Laughing as they kissed, Jon shook his head and returned the favor. Giggling as she squirmed and tried to swat his hands off her ass, Becca began to feel evidence under her thigh that Jon's body was beginning to cooperate for whatever it was he had wanted.

"Looks like your attitude seems to want to wake up and play Lover," she teased, as she reaching between them to adjust his now rapidly growing cock to a safer position between them.

"Mmm, thank you baby, that feels much better." Nuzzling around her neck, he startled her about picking up the prior conversation as Becca toyed with his growing heat gently. "What do they say about my cock?" Bursting out laughing as she stroked him into full arousal, she smiled.

"Well, there is so much speculation about you, all of you." She looked up and smirked. The girls all want to know how big your 'attitude' is, if your clipped or not." running her finger tips around the thick head, teasing up the slit, loving his soft moan she leaned to kiss his throat "All the fan girls want to see you without any clothes on, want to know what your like in bed." A couple more strokes and he began to roll his hips, teasing both of them. Jon slipped his hand down to gently open Becca's delicate folds and positioned himself so that when he moved he rubbed her sweetly.

"That feels good Lover." Kissing her before he reached for the condom he must have stashed earlier, and putting it on, he wrapped his arms around her again Watching him, Becca wasn't quite sure sex was going to make her body very happy right now. Jon kissed her forehead gently, then nuzzled her neck

"I figured you might not be feeling up to making love, so I planned to have fun in a different way. I never intended for us get too crazy, but if you want we can change the game plan." He looked so devilish. Tapping him on the nose gently and giving him a warning look, grateful for his thoughtfulness, she kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, but why the cover up if you didn't mean to make love." Jon made a face as he ran his hands down her back.

"Habit I guess, cleaner this way. I can use my hands for other things beside keeping myself from making a mess." Burying his face in her neck and tucking his hands under Becca's ass he began to move his hips, sliding his cock back and forth between her pussy lips rubbing against her clit sweetly. A couple movements later and he was sliding easier from her escaping dampness. Sucking hard on her neck, moaning softly Jon was deliberately marking her, hitting a very sensitive area on her neck that felt especially good. She made no attempt to stop him.

Scratching lightly across his shoulders and neck brought happy moans. Nipping along his clavicle increased the volume of Jon's noises. Bringing one hand around to scratch at his chest then lightly pinch his nipple had him moving against her with more force and holding on tighter.

"You like a little bit of pain don't you?" Drawing her nails across his arse a little harder made him stiffen and groan loudly. Scratching carefully across his chest, down his thighs. Making sure she left no marks for the fans to see Becca reveled in the increased pressure that felt so good for her and the obvious effect on the pleasure Jon was feeling. Working her hips against his, rubbing against that wonderful throbbing thickness. She murmured softly, trying to get a feel for his kinks.

"Talk to me Lover, what do you fantasize about hm?" There was a whimper, and a groan before he rose up to lay her on her back and move against her as if making love. His face buried in the other side of her neck. "What would you want? To tie me down and have your way with me?" More whimpers and harder thrusts...making her pussy feel hot prickles of heat rising. "Or would you want me to tie you down...doing whatever I chose to you." His motions grew wilder, he was mouthing her neck wildly, licking and kissing, moving his kisses to her lips. Oh yes! That was a major turn on factor for him.

Plunging his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hips forcefully against her, rubbing hard, pushing her higher and higher in her heat, he silenced their conversation briefly. Raking her nails up his thighs a little harder made him almost shout into their kiss. Breaking away, arching up moaning her name as he pushed her almost to the edge with the grinding he started begging for her to send him over the edge.

"Becca! Baby! More, oh god please, I don't care, what! Scratch me, bite me! Help me finish! Come on baby! I need it!" Trying to work against him to feel her own sweet release, she slapped his Arse as hard as she could manage. Jerking against her, pressing hard against her he strained against to get them both off. Another sharp smack and he yelped then begged through clenched teeth for one more. The third hard smack made his whole body jerk violently a couple of times, he shuddered hard as he began to cum, the force of his body against hers set off her orgasm.

Beautiful waves of heat exploded through Becca as she and Jon wrapped tightly together, their bodies rocking as they cried out in completion holding tightly to one another. Jon managed to roll onto his back keeping Becca on his belly, still holding one another as they began to relax. Bodies slowly cooling, breathing returning to normal. A couple of sweet kisses and caresses followed as Becca looked up to see Jon, looking happy, eyes half open, no doubt needing a good sleep.

"You like having me smack your arse don't you bad boy?" The slow grin and slight nod was expected. When you do it," he fumbled for words momentarily. "Yeah, I like it when you do it." He finally said it. He must have blushed then. "Something about what you were doing. I've never been so turned on." His confession made him a little shy. Kissing him gently, she slid off his chest. Running her fingers through his hair to push it away from his eyes, she kissed him again.

"Come on Lover, let's have a wash up then get some sleep yeah?" Nodding, puckering up for a kiss Jon slowly got up and followed Becca into the bathroom.

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! :) 3 xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

** Again, I reiterate. ******The Names, Character Names I.E. Dean Ambrose, Randy 'The 'Viper' Orton And Other WWE SUPERSTARS or DIVAS, RAW, SMACKDOWN All Belong To the WWE. Jonathan Good Belongs to himself & Becca. O/C Becca Belongs to O/C Becca. These are works of Sheer Fantasy and are in no way a reflection on the real lives of the people I borrowed for this story.****

Waking to a bright day outside and a softly snoring man wrapped around her Becca had to smile. Slowly prying herself from the grip of the big man she picked up Jon's t-shirt and slipped into it before using the bathroom and collecting their clothing they had tossed about. Heading out to the wash station she dropped things in the bin and went to put the coffee on before heading back to the bedroom. Jon pouting in his sleep was too cute, Becca just had to take a quick picture before dropping his shirt by the bed and climbing back in. The sleepy murmur as she settled in made her smile.

"You okay baby?" Twisting around to kiss Jon's cheek she nodded. As his arms came back around her, pulling her close she settled down to snuggle against his chest.

"All good Lover," Yawning, Jon asked her if she wanted to go sight-seeing. Shaking her head she opted not. Lifting her head slightly to lock eyes with Jon she smiled. "The only sight I want to see, I'm seeing right now." Leaning to peck at her lips a couple of times Jon hugged her tight. His head snapped up and he sniffed the air.

"Did you put on coffee?" She nodded, in a flash he was out of bed and heading for the kitchen. Coming back with two cups he settled in to snuggle for a bit. Thursdays were busy for Jon, he had to deal with his mail, laundry, restocking his work bag. After a french toast breakfast they went shopping to collect items Jon needed. Holding Becca's hand in his truck, walking closely and holding her hand in public, Jon kept her very close, speaking in low tones so she lad to lean in to hear him, they were never far apart.

Insisting on getting a set of luggage with matching large cases Jon refused to listen to reason or argument. He had mentioned she needed a bigger case, he had obviously thought about it. Promising their stop next week would be to her house. He tried to get her thinking about getting some lingerie for 'down times.'

"Down times." Becca laughed and glanced down at his crotch. "The times you want me wearing the sexy things Sir you're 'attitude' is anything but 'down'." Jon stuck his tongue out and was about to say something when he reacted to something and reached to fish his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open he looked at the screen, a frown crossed his face, he glanced at Becca, typed something in and snapped the phone shut, jamming it in his pocket and shaking his head tried to interest her in the lingerie.

"What was that Lover? Something wrong?" Running his fingers through his hair, moving from foot to foot he shook his head.

"Naw, I...I really don't want to talk about it now, as soon as we're back at my place I'll show you if you want okay?" The stress was rising in him quickly. She nodded, a little surprised he'd let her see what it was in the first place.

"That's fine love." Knowing the prospect of looking through the Lingerie would distract him she agreed to take a look. Immediately perking up, Jon happily directed Becca to a place where there was a large selection of naughty but nice underclothing. Surprisingly there were a couple of things they both liked. The fun of looking through the choices and debating over everything was dampened by the constant and aggravating texts Jon kept getting. Whatever it was about, whomever it was from, it was really upsetting him. He was getting edgy and kept looking more and more desperate looking and occasionally angry at the messages.

Opting to bring dinner home again tonight, Becca and Jon ate out on his small balcony and then repacked the contents of her two cases into the big one, adding in the new clothing, then parked it by his at the front door. Jon grew very anxious as they settled onto the couch, he was on his third beer and very cranky for the past half hour. The messages had finally stopped, but he was very upset over them obviously. Wrapping his arm around her and calming a little he murmured that he had promised to never stray in any way. Becca nodded looking into Jon's eyes, he looked so worried.

"I promised you I wouldn't stray, I meant it." He sighed and shook his head and pulled his phone into view. "Before I met you I wasn't somebody that liked any kind of commitment in a relationship. I had a kind of 'friends with benefits' thing going with someone in the WWE. The night after we met, I told her the benefits thing was over, we were just gonna be 2 people that worked for the same company, nothing more. She's pissed and trying to change my mind, I told her no way in Hell. She can have a big mouth, and she holds grudges, she's threatening to start crap. I'm gonna talk with the Bosses about this, but I want you to know what's going on." The plea in his eyes, the way he was beginning to shake were very disturbing to Becca.

"Renee?" She asked. Jon nodded, looking away, looking embarrassed and nodded. Reaching to stroke his cheek gently She whispered his name, slowly he looked back at her, she stroked his cheek again.

"Listen Lover, I appreciate you telling me what is going on. First off, you said you were with her before we met, no worries on that. You said you told her what you had was done. All right, good on that. Now however she's messaging you and trying to get something going, but you said no...?" He nodded vigorously. "Then you have no worries with me Lover." Looking so relieved it was heartbreaking for Becca, she took the phone he had opened and pushed into her hands. There was a message exchange from two days ago, one Jon initiated in the morning.

"When was this?" His head dropped back and he stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"You had just gone in to take a shower, I sent that and then responded to her, then came to join you."

From J ~ What we had, the 'FWB' thing, it's over now. Met someone.~

From R ~Liar! There's no one crazy enough to put up with you! Hope your hand served you well! You'll be back in my bed tonight!

From J ~ Yes I have! She's totally sane! And..NOPE! Besides if I did return to you, you'd have to kick Rusev out first!~ Becca's head snapped up.

"Rusev?"Jon nodded. Making a face that amused him she had to let out the, "Eww." Jon laughed.

From R ~You're such a prick! You'll be crawling back to me in no time! And you ain't getting shit from me if you do!~

From R ~ Jon?~

From R ~ JON! Answer me!~

From R ~ YOU ASSHOLE!~ Becca shook her head.

"Such language from a woman who want to be called a Lady!" Jon nodded as she looked again at his phone. The next messages started earlier today.

From R ~So. Are you ready to kiss up, KISS my ASS and play nice now?~

From J ~Nope! Told you, done with you, finished, over with.

From R ~ It's that SKANK!The one you brought to Smackdown! Everyone saw her! Are you trying to make me Jealous? Well F**K YOU! IT'S NOT WORKING! I will see you Tomorrow SHITHEAD! Your paying for our room on your own. I'm not splitting cost this time!~ Becca was instantly pissed.

"How the f**k dare she! She's the damned Skank!" Jon shushed her and kissed her lips to calm her. A couple of kisses later she looked back at the phone and saw the exchanges through the rest of the day.

From J ~ Told you..WE ARE DONE! No more traveling or rooming together. I have a roommate now, and it is NOT YOU! Go bug someone else, I'm busy. ~

From R ~ You piece of shit! You WILL NOT treat me like this! Your WHORE, will not be traveling with you! GOT IT?~

From J ~ The only WHORE around I know is YOU RENEE! How any guys have you f**ked in and around the WWE? You Will NEVER talk about my Lady like that again! Now go the Hell away, Busy! ~

From R ~ F**K YOU! F**K YOU! Jonathan Good you are a miserable piece of shit that should still be in the streets, that's where you belong! You have no talent in anything! You are a pathetic waste of air! F**K YOU! You ASSHOLE! I hope that Bitch gives you the clap! I hope your dick falls off! I hope you f**king DIE!~ Becca jumped up fuming and cussing a blue streak. Telling Jon twice as she stormed about she was NOT mad at him at all. The final two messages guaranteed a simpering blond Bitch of an interviewer now had a life long enemy in her. The last two messages were a couple of hours after the last ones and the worst.

From R ~You are totally f**ked for this! I will see that you and that cheap piece of ass you are f**king are FINISHED! Your SCREWED! Your DONE JONATHAN!~

Jon had given no reply.

From R~ What would the Bosses say if I told them you FORCED yourself on ME! You're bigger, stronger, known to drink and be a fighter. All I have to do is tell them you RAPED me! That you were BULLYING me! You're so done ASSHOLE! Say GOOD-BYE to your CAREER! The minute you began F**KING that SKANK of yours, you flushed your career! Now you and it are both a lowly pile of SHIT!~

Becca was in a rage over the messages and it took awhile for her to calm herself. Constantly reassuring Jon he was not at fault for any of this, and they were as good as they had been before this started, she finally handed him his phone and to put it to charge, and save those messages, his bosses needed to know what Renee was trying to pull. Coming back to her looking very uneasy Jon looked hesitant a moment before opening his arms to her. Without hesitation Becca went and hugged him tight, feeling the tension in the big body start leaving as soon as he was holding her.

Their flight the next morning was at 8:45 so they headed into his room fairly early. After a wash up they crawled into bed for a brief snuggle. Jon had really been affected by the evil texts. He seemed depressed, he had been too quiet since Becca saw them. As he snuggled her, she told him how full of it Renee was, how she had no right to say those things to him. Turning in his arms to look into his face, she told him to never believe that spiteful Bitch or anything she said.

"You're a damned good man Jon. She acts as if she is too good for you. In reality it is her who is not good enough for you and I think she just realized it! Those evil things she said, they prove it!" Leaning up to kiss his lips gently.

"No one talks about my man that way and lives peacefully." He looked worried.

"I don't want you to get in trouble baby, be careful!"

"No worries Lover, She started this by being ugly, nobody could object if I try to defend myself, or you." They kissed briefly. "We'll deal with it tomorrow Yeah? Lets have us some cuddle time and not think about it until we need to tomorrow all right?" Jon nodded, finally smiled and kissed her sweetly. As they kissed Becca was thinking that Hell would rain down all over that Blond bitch, she'd crossed damn near every line of decency on this and she would PAY!

Following her own suggestion she allowed the tender gestures of Jon be her focus and began to feel the moment they were sharing. He'd climbed into bed wearing boxers, she in one of his shirts and undies. As they kissed and began to make out, Jon slowly began to get his playful stride back. Nuzzling her neck he made Becca giggle. Slipping her finger in the waistband of his boxers, she pulled at it bit.

"While we were out I should have asked you to get some of these that weren't so damned tight!" Jon burst out with a laugh.

"What? They're not tight! They're comfortable!" Becca cupped his soft bulge.

"They're too snug! Your naughty bits need more room! Soon as you get excited these shorts are too tight!" Jon laughed like crazy then, shaking his head, he reached to caress her cheek.

"I don't want the whole damned world knowing when I'm turned on damn it! I need them to be somewhat concealing. Because..." He buried his face in her neck. "Because when I'm with you, thinking of you, it only takes a second for me to start responding to you!" Sucking on her neck gently as she began to run her hands over his wonderful body, he had her squirming in moments.

"You getting wet baby?" His husky whisper almost did her in. Kissing his chin she suggested he find out for himself. Chuckling, looking wicked as he slid his hand into her undies to check, Jon licked his lips and groaned softly as his fingers connected with the dampness escaping. Drawing his hand back to help pull off Becca's undies, he tossed them in the general direction of the hamper and told her to lose the shirt as he settled down to bury his face between her thighs. Unlike before, there was no gentle play leading up to his going down on her. He dove in literally licking, sucking and nibbling with a voraciousness that was startling and brought on an immediate strong pulsing in her core. Tossing off the shirt, groaning loudly at the wild contact Becca grabbed at his hair, bucking up at him uncontrollably.

"Damn Jon! Oh God! Slow down...I...oh damn!" A big hand reached to tease at her breast as he plunged his tongue in deep and thrust it wickedly. Pinching her nipple as he kept up the attack. Working at her, almost unmercifully teasing at her until she had probably the quickest and most intense orgasm ever. The waves of heat were immediate from his first touch, they escalated in heat and frequency like never before. Clinging to him as he pushed her hard. Becca felt him gently running his nails down her chest and grabbing her hips hard as he worried her clit in his teeth just hard enough to make her explode screaming his name.

Slowly lapping at her quivering pussy, licking her clean of the residual dampness, Jon kissed her lower belly gently and working his kisses upwards. Up across her belly and chest, finally winding up a her neck, drawing her into his arms as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal, Becca turned to sleepily face Jon. He was smiling, looking so relaxed and calm. Below her thigh she could feel nothing of him being 'eager'.

"Bloody Hell Lover, what was that bit of naughtiness eh?" He grinned and kissed her once gently, then lowered a deeper kiss onto her mouth, making her taste herself. Breaking away and rubbing his forehead against hers he kissed her nose gently.

"I wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Smiling as he kissed her lips again he pulled her across his chest to cuddle a bit before they fell asleep like that, both with little smiles on their faces.

**Thank you for the Awesome Reviews :) 3 xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

Jon and Becca had a hurried morning the next day, oversleeping by half an hour, it was quick wash ups, dressing and running around to get things double checked, tidied up his apartment to be shut down for two weeks. Breakfast was coffee and bagels on the way to the airport. They made their check-in on time but just barely. Finally at the gate waiting to board, Jon signed some things, took some pictures and it began again. The flight was only three hours and this time Jon had nothing to do prior to the House show. They would get a rental and head for the arena. He had already messaged HHH that they needed to talk.

Communicating in whispers or writing so that those around them were clueless to their conversation Jon let Becca know what was going on. A little nervous to meet the 'Authority', but knowing there was no way to avoid it, she resigned herself to just doing whatever it took to keep Jon on an even keel. Joe and Dee both seemed to like her being with Jon and thought she was a good thing for him, she hoped others would at least give her a chance and not immediately run to side with Renee.

When they landed Jon showed Becca the messages from HHH and Stephanie, great the blond bitch had already started on badmouthing her it seemed. She was accusing Becca of taunting her for getting her 'dumped' by Jon and now taking her place. Lovely. In the rental Jon placed his phone on the seat and put it on speaker as he called HHH, the congenial conversation was unexpected, everyday stuff really, until Jon mentioned the messages he had gotten from Renee, and implied threats from her. HHH said for the both of them to please bring in their phones and they would discuss it.

The general plan was for them all to meet, discuss this, decide what was to be done and then there was time for the men to work out before dinner. Getting in so early they were able to park in the building unseen. Taking in his gear and putting it in the appropriate room he and Becca headed to meet with the 'Authority.' Feeling her hand begin to sweat in nervousness she had to keep breaking away from the hand that held hers to wipe it off. Before knocking at the closed door Jon hugged Becca and whispered not to worry. Kissing her temple and re-gripping her hand Jon knocked, then opened the door when a male voice called out to enter.

Inside the quiet office at two desks were HHH and Stephanie. Suddenly very shy, and grateful she had dressed as well as she had, Becca stayed quiet except when expected to respond during the introductions. It was so overwhelming to be backstage, in the thick of it all again for Becca, and now sitting in the office of the Authority to open up about their personal issues? It was so much stress she could hardly believe how calm Jon sat beside her.

Stephanie and HHH were polite with Becca, she noticed how both of them stared constantly at Jon and wondered what that was about. Stephanie started by stating what Jon had earlier told her, the accusations from Renee. Jon spoke saying both of them had no problem handing over their phones to be looked through. Handing HHH/Paul his phone, Becca handed Stephanie hers. Stephanie's task was easier, there was nothing there to look at, except the adorable picture of Jon sleeping. Both Becca and Jon blushed at the 'Awww' from the 'Billion Dollar Princess'. Jon flashed a look at Becca in shock, not believing she had taken it.

"What?" she laughed covering her face with her hand. "It was cute!" Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head, Stephanie sided with Becca on that, and then told Paul there was nothing on Becca's phone to indicate alleged taunts had come from her phone. No number, no texts. Handing Becca back her phone, Stephanie scooted closer to see what her husband was trying to show her. Both of them frowning seriously. Stephanie shook her head.

"Not acceptable, I won't tolerate that!" Paul forwarded the texts to his e-mail and printed them out. Jon and Becca were told to go ahead and do as they would, Jon could go work out. When Renee came in she would talk with Stephanie and Paul then Jon and Becca would be called back in. Nodding and glad to get out of there Becca went with Jon while he changed the went to work out, as they walked to the gym he gave her a bad time about taking a picture of him while he slept. As they walked through the door the voice of Paul behind them told Jon be glad that's all she had on him, as the ladies were too damned quick with the camera. Flashing her a wink as he headed past them, the two men set to their workout.

It was wild to see them working out, chatting now and then amiably, a couple more of the wrestlers filtered in. Dee came in maybe ten minutes before Jon was finished, watching him for a minute before sitting next to Becca for a moment. In a quiet voice he spoke, letting her know that he was aware things had gotten weird because of Renee drama.

"Keep up what your doing. Stephanie and Paul noticed immediately how much more focused and calmer Jon was, both are very happy about it. Jon is very valuable to this company right now. You keep focused on him, let them deal with Renee."

"She attacked me viciously! She had no right!" Becca hissed. "I have no choice to accept what the company decides to do about it, it was just nasty words sent about, but so help me if she get's in my face I won't put up with it!" Dee shook his head.

"She wouldn't dare! Renee can open her big mouth but she's a coward at getting into a physical fight!" Dee had to leave to deal with something, Becca sat thinking. Two men said Renee had a big mouth, amusing. Workout done, Jon and Paul went their separate ways to shower and dress for the night. Jon and Becca sat a little and cuddled before dinner. Their kisses interrupted by a knock from Stephanie's assistant asking if they could head to the office. With a glance between them they got up and headed out.

"Well I suppose it's best to do this now, if it happens after supper I may hurl," she muttered. Jon hugged her and kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her. Inside the office at their respective desks were Stephanie and Paul, both who smiled as they walked in. In a chair, facing Stephanie's desk, the reason for them being here, looking quite smug, until Stephanie stood, crossed her arms over her chest and began to speak.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here," She looked at Renee. "You made the accusation that Becca was tormenting and taunting you. There is absolutely nothing to back your charges on any of the three phones we inspected. However..." She narrowed her eyes at Renee and began to glare. "The charges against you for regarding threats to destroy Jon's career and press false charges of assault against him because you are unhappy he has changed his relationship status is loud and clear on both his and your phone. You made degrading comments about a woman you have never even met much less know. While the company looks the other way when employees get involved with one another, it will not tolerate behavior meant to degrade or embarrass any former partner be they with the company or no." She glanced at her husband who had just stood as well. Becca got nervous as Paul went to stand beside Stephanie.

"Renee you will cease and desist with all negative behavior directed at Becca and Jon. You will not contact EITHER of them by phone, email or any other form of messaging you might find. You will not approach either of them unless you have a third party present. Jon's locker room is off limits for you at any time. In catering, the trainers rooms and any Public areas you will stay away from BOTH Becca and Jon. Only when specific interview times with Jon are set up are you allowed within five feet of him. The rest of the time there must be at least a 10 foot separation between you! If any of this gets into the rumor mill or on the internet you will be the one held responsible and accountable. You are being fined $1000 and on a two week probation for violating the companies no 'bullying rules'. Violation of any of the terms I have stated will lead to suspension, three suspensions, you're fired. That's it, we're done here!"

Renee's smug look faded fast when Stephanie began to speak. It was all Becca could do not to smirk at her. Throughout all that was said Becca was aware her eyes had opened wide in shock, and Jon had sat silently, Paul was watching him closely and at one point caught Becca's eye. Glancing at Jon, a slight smile showed, a small nod, then he turned his attention back to his wife. Renee stormed out, Jon and Becca left with Stephanie and Paul for catering and for the most part the evening was peaceful.

As she stood backstage watching Jon make his entrance, Becca smiled as the crowd went crazy for him. What was it about him? She shook her head. Paul walked up beside her and watched between the monitor on one side of them and the live crowd just outside the curtain.

"You have no idea what happened to calm him down do you?" His blunt question was a little startling. Shrugging, Becca shook her head.

"In all honesty, No. Everyone keeps saying 'Whatever your doing, keep it up.' I wish to Bloody Hell I knew what 'it' is!" The laugh from the man in charge was actually comforting.

"I don't think it matters if you know exactly. Whatever is needed gets taken care of. Right now that man is in the best frame of mind and more emotionally stable than he's been in months. You somehow did what our experts couldn't do, and in far less time. Like every says, keep it up!" Completely gobsmacked at the encouragement Becca could only stare at Jon as he worked the mic in the ring then taunted Seth with the Golden briefcase before winding up backstage to relax before his scheduled match.

Grinning broadly as he made his way backstage, Jon was all hyped up and happy. Grabbing Becca's hand he led her back to his locker room. Murmuring to her that he had maybe 40 minutes before his match, he locked them in and dropped the case to the side. The look in his eyes was enough to tell Becca what he was thinking as he reached for her and pulled her tight against him, his quickly growing heat pressing into her belly.

"As much as the like the idea of playing Lover, don't you think it might be best to save some energy for your match?"

"Nooo, I'll be fine! At least I will be if I can have some of your sweetness." nuzzling at her neck, he grumbled at her hiding the 'spots' he'd given her with concealer.

"Listen Lover, the people you work with don't know me yet. I don't want them to think I'm some sex crazed maniac the day they meet me!" Sharing a laugh and a kiss, Jon went back to coaxing Becca.

"Come on baby, just a quickie! Come on, my cock is begging you!" Sounding so desperate he rubbed against her. When she turned in his arms to try to squirm away he grabbed her hard, and rubbed his hard on across her ass.

"Come on Baby, let's do it doggy style, it'll be good for both of us...come on." He moaned into her ear and using gentle force to direct them into where the sinks were. In spite of knowing they shouldn't be doing this now, Becca allowed herself to be steered into the other room, feeling excitement building in herself as well. Palming her breasts as he directed them Jon stopped her in front of a sink and placed her hands on the edge of the basin, whispering in her ear, told her to 'hold on tight'.

Reaching in front of her to undo and pull down her Jeans and undies Jon chortled at the discovery of her wetness.

"You want this as much as I do." He nipped her ear gently as he stroked her clit for a moment.

"I was doing just fine and behaving until you started up!" Jon laughed and undid his own jeans, the heavy thickness brushed against her as he freed it and rolled on a condom.

"Good behavior is overrated!" He laughed and slid himself between Becca's thighs to tease her a little before teasing at her clit a some more. Looking over her shoulder at Jon in the mirror was a turn on Becca hadn't expected, moaning as she watched him lick his lips and whisper in here her ear. 'Ready baby?' she gripped the basin hard.

"For f**ks sakes Jon!" She groaned as one set of wicked fingers teased her clit, the others teased her nipples. "Just f**k me already will you!" Grinning evilly he moved to grip her hips and shoved in hard. Oh! Damn! It took only four hard thrusts to push her over the edge.

"Shite Jon!" Waves began to slam into her, his big body pushed her into rubbing hard on the cold porcelain. Trying to be quiet as she jerked in the intense waves of her climax, Becca heard his growling in her ear, then felt the nip as he demanded she look at him. Barely managing to get her eyes open moments later, she looked in the mirror to see Jon's look of sheer feral lust. His balls slapping against her pussy as he pounded into her. Gripping her body tightly to hers as he f**ked her hard. He whispered to her, the wildness and threats in his words stirring her ebbing waves of heat to rise again.

"Do you like f**king like an animal?" He ran his tongue down her neck. "Do you like f**king an animal? That's what your doing, letting this animal f**k you! A dirty street mongrel who only lives to feed, fight and f**k!" Nuzzling her neck he grunted softly as he thrust a few times. Becca could feel he was going to make her cum again. "This street mutt is claiming you as his, for the whole damned world to see. Don't you dare cover this up or I will mark you again and again until you let my marks show." Latching onto her throat with a powerful suction kiss as he rocked his hips into her hard Jon moaned softly as he moved. Turning her neck slightly, allowing him to get better access to the area he was working on Becca moaned softly unable to manage any straight thoughts much less words. The animalistic way Jon was acting stirred things in here she'd never felt, a wild need to taken, dominated by him, forced to receive what he gave. And oh god was he giving it!

Their encounter lasted only a few minutes, sliding his arms around her, over her chest to grip her shoulders from the front as he finally broke away from her neck, leaving a big new bruise showing. Licking at it gently as he moved his hips slowly for a moment, he softly demanded answers she could barely form the words for as she felt the distraction of a second climax coming.

"Who do you belong to Baby?"

"You," she moaned softly as his hips began to move faster again. The wicked ripples were starting, pushing her higher.

"Whose cock owns your pussy?" His raspy whisper and the nip at her ear made her buck back into him as she reached to push herself over the edge.

"Yours Jon, it's all yours! Oh God!" Thank God he covered her mouth with his hand as she began to shake again or the audience would have heard her scream as the pulsing exploded for her and triggered the sudden motions from him that gave him his climax as well. With a muffled curse at her neck, he shuddered and slowly calmed

"That's right baby." He kissed her shoulder gently. "That's right." Panting wildly, the tension gone, Jon slowly put himself back together. Completely exhausted Becca redressed, tidied herself up and allowed the big body to wrap around her in a hug. Several gentle kisses and a cuddle later, she squealed in shock as he scooped her up to set her on the couch then lay down beside her, a dreamy look across his face.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make my day! :) 3 xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

** Sorry for the delay in updates, my writing was put on hold because of illness. No Sex in this chapter, just some affectionate playtime and deep conversation, Jon and Becca needed a Break ;)**

Laying on the couch relaxing, Jon was super cuddly. Becca lay in his arms trying to figure out that wild flare up of sheer lust that had possessed Jon. She'd have to think about it later, Jon kept distracting her with sweet kisses. Rubbing his cheek against her and whispering sweet things for a few minutes, he glanced at the clock and kissed her a few more times then slowly sat up.

"Work calls," He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Kissing her once more, he began to work himself up before he went to head out for his match. Getting up slowly, thinking for a moment she went to glance in the mirror to see the newest mark on her neck. Shaking her head she walked back in and was tidying up a few things that Jon had left about when there was a knock at the half open door. Dee stuck his head in to check on her and chat with her briefly. Motioning him to come in she asked a couple questions about Jon and his reactions to stress and how he used to deal with it before he met her, Dee was more that happy to fill her in.

Jon's music started and they went out to watch his match. It was fun to watch a house show without all of the cameras. The wrestlers were having a lot of fun with the crowd. Jon's match ended in a DQ that involved a folding chair. Meeting him as he came through with a towel and a bottle of water Becca got a quick kiss and a squeeze as Jon worked his way back to his locker room. Locking them in the room, Jon kissed her a couple times and got ready for his shower. Becca was pretty sure the lusty romp she and Jon had earlier engaged in that kept any friskiness he had in check.

Asking Becca to go into the shower area with him he talked amiably while he washed up. Watching that luscious body as he undressed then washed was always a thrill, he was just so damned beautiful. Watching her watch him, he smiled a naughty smile as he turned the water off and reached for a towel.

"What are you thinking baby? You've got the sweetest smile on your face." Becca felt her cheeks redden as she watched him dry off and wrap the towel around his hips.

"I was thinking how damned beautiful you were, and I'm damned lucky to have you." Walking over to kiss her lips sweetly. Jon smiled and shook his head.

"I'm the one that's lucky." Water dripping from his hair landed on her face and chest, making her jump back and gasp.

"OY! Your getting me wet, I don't need a shower, come on and finish drying off!" Jon laughed and grabbed Becca, shaking his head made drops rain down on her. Laughing and trying to twist free, she reached around him to smack his towel covered Ass. Jumping with a squawk and rubbing the now stinging cheek Jon stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Giving him the warning finger. Becca scolded lightly.

"I warned you Mister, now stop trying to drown me, get you shower things, dry off and get dressed." She leaned up to nip at his pouting lip. "You worked hard during your match, I thought you might like a back rub when we get back to the hotel." Immediately Jon's expression brightened and a big grin graced his face. Kissing Becca's temple he moved to grab another towel to dry off his hair with. Setting a record for drying and getting dressed, Becca perused the rooms to make sure nothing was forgotten and they left for the hotel after a quick stop with Robbie who gave Jon his itinerary for the following two days.

Reading the schedule to Jon as requested while he drove Becca ran through his weekend events, the shows and an appearance and a meet and greet each day.

"Welcome to the circus baby!" Jon shook his head laughing. "You are now a part of the menagerie madness. You'll get used to it!"

Checking in to the Hotel, Becca let Jon do the talking and they headed up to their room after the desk clerk got an autograph and photo with Jon. Retrieving the massage oils, Becca handed the bag over to Jon to select one while she set up towels on the bed. Watching Jon perusing the oils was amusing, nothing new had been added to the four she had, still he inspected each bottle slowly, looking back and forth a couple of times before picking tonight's winner for her to go put in hot water to warm.

Jon sat at the table watching Becca move about, a smile starting on his face.

"You gonna wear something from your new clothes tonight?" That question suggested he was up to no good. Becca shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't want any of the oil getting on anything." The expression on Jon's face was sheer naughtiness then.

"So you're going to give me my back rub naked then huh?" His tongue poked out between his teeth. Walking up to him and cupping his chin gently, Becca leaned to kiss his lips gently.

"Nope!" Jon reached for her but she quickly stepped away. Getting up in a way that suggested he was stalking her, Jon advanced slowly, lowering his chin to his chest, his eyes lighting up, he looked like a bull about to charge.

"Behave yourself!" Becca warned, bringing up the finger for emphasis, licking his lips, Jon dove to grab at her anyway. With a squeal Becca dodged his grab the first time, but got caught in his second lunge. Yanking her tight against him, wrapping his arms around her Jon landed a fiery kiss to her mouth. Moaning softly as he attempted to deepen the kiss, Jon had to work at succeeding. Becca didn't give in easily, she delighted in thwarting his attempts, just to see what he would do.

Pinning her against the wall, running his hands up and down her sides gently several times, he persisted in kissing her until she allowed his tongue to slip in to caress hers. Sliding his hands behind her to give her backside a gentle squeeze before rubbing at her back, Jon broke away from the kiss after a couple of minutes. Kissing Becca's lips once more he backed away. Poking him in the middle of his chest and pushing hard to again, see what he would do, Becca was a little surprised when he kept backing up.

"Unless you want another smack on your Arse you best behave." A twinkle lit Jon's eyes but he did behave. Starting to unbutton his shirt he glanced at the bed where the towels lay ready for him.

"You want me naked or...?" He smirked. Becca's hands went to her hips.

"As much as I would enjoy the view, it's not necessary for you to take your boxers off." Flashing her a sassy grin he undressed down to his boxers, surprising Becca that he wasn't remotely aroused...yet. Sprawling out on the bed and making himself comfortable Jon grinned when Becca removed her pants.

"Don't get any cute ideas Lover, I don't want oil on my pants...and NO, I will not do this in the nude!" Jon chuckled and watched her until she approached with the oil. Climbing up to straddle his hips Becca opened the cinnamon scented oil and went to work on the magnificent looking back below her. Giving Jon a back rub was a delight except when she looked upon the scars on his right shoulder. He never seemed to be bothered by them, but it was painful for her to see.

Listening and feeling the moan of delight as she worked her way up and down his back Becca smiled. He really worked hard when he was in front of his fans, part of her was beginning to believe that he should be allowed all the affection and good things he could handle to enjoy. Working down to his lower back, she warned him before pulling down his underwear a little to work a little further on his back, then going down his arms and legs, she debated a moment then told the sleepy man to turn over.

Working from over his head she massaged his shoulders and chest, then moved down to his hips to work across his arms and belly. Looking barely awake, a sleepy smile on his face, Jon watched her work, his voice heavy and tired.

"You take such good care of me baby." Giving him a brief kiss, Becca went back to working on his thighs and lower. Looking over almost every inch of his body, she noted a couple new bruises from his work. By the time she finished he was almost asleep. Covering him with another towel, she kissed his lips and told him she was going to take a quick shower. His mumble of 'okay', was barely understandable. She expected to see him fully asleep when she came back several minutes later, but no he was sitting on the edge of the bed wiping at his eyes and yawning.

"Come on Lover, go wash up, I'll turn down the bed then we can get some sleep." Prompting him gently, Becca got him up and heading into the bathroom area. It wasn't until he came back that he seemed to notice what she was wearing. Already under the blankets she found it amusing that Jon pulled the bedding off of her to look her over.

"Damn Baby!" He knelt beside her, "you look so f**king good in that!" He licked his lips looking her up and down a couple times. He obviously liked what he saw, and was too damn tired to do anything about it.

"Come on lover, snuggle up with me and let's get some sleep, if you want in the morning we can play." With a wistful look at her Jon reached for the blankets and pulled them up to cover both of them as he lay down beside her. Pulling Becca into his arms he kissed her gently, licking at her lips. Allowing him in to kiss her deeply, loving the sweet deep kisses and the gentle strokes up and down her side Becca scratched gently at Jon's chest, ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. Running her hands over his shoulders, arms and sides as they made out, she reveled in the feel of his muscles flexing

under his hot skin, the slight prickle of the hair on his chest and the scruff of beard around his face.

Jon had asked her that morning if she wanted him to shave, she had told him it was his choice, she liked his scruffy bit of facial hair, and she also liked him clean shaven. She told him to do as he chose, he didn't shave. Throughout the cuddling and kissing Jon's 'attitude' remained calm, sleeping. After the wild round earlier and no reaction yet, she was now expecting him to stay asleep at least until the morning. They kissed a bit, cuddled, Jon would slow down, snuggle her, she would think he was winding down, then he would kiss her again or begin to nuzzle her neck again and they played a bit more. Finally at almost midnight Jon kissed her lips gently, thanked her for making him feel so good and said good night to her.

Turning in his arms to kiss him back and laying her head on his chest, she thanked him back for making her feel good as well. They were both quiet for several minutes, Becca thought Jon may have fallen asleep, but his breathing hadn't dropped into his normal sleep pattern, looking up she saw his eyes open, staring at the ceiling, her motions making him look to her.

"You Okay baby?" he kissed at her temple.

"Never batter Lover, how about you? I thought you'd be sleeping by now." He nodded, trailing his fingers through her hair a couple of times and looked back up at the ceiling.

"I was just thinking I haven't felt this safe or comfortable in...damn...I don't know how long. Maybe not ever." Becca felt her heart ache for Jon. He could act like such a Bad Ass, and he had such a tender heart and a gentle soul at times.

"You make me feel so good, so loved..after so long, it feels weird, but it feels so right. It's a powerful thing, you know? I've been down at the bottom for so long, I never felt I deserved much. I slept with whichever skank I could get in bed with just to feel a few minutes of...something. I thought that's all I was worth..cheap women who'd f**k anyone. It was a bed to sleep in, a few minutes of feeling good, then a feeling of emptiness and being used, and have used them, feeling like trash."

"Things got better the last few years, there were better places to work, better women to sleep with, but it all still felt so empty. At least I started to think I was worth something, but there was something in me making me feel cold and empty. It was so cool hearing the fans react to the Shield, to me. The emptiness started to fill up a little. I finally felt like I was being respected, and that everything I went through was maybe worth it. Then last week at RAW I started feeling something I never felt before, it was like a vibration, some kind of excitement, like something was going to happen." He leaned to kiss her forehead. Smiling as he looked into her face, he stroked at her cheek.

"I came out to the ring, it was so noisy, but I heard a voice calling out like it was the only one speaking." Becca felt the tears coming and there was nothing she could do to stop them. "It was you, you were yelling that you loved me, I felt my heart jump, I turned and saw you, I knew it was you I had been feeling." Wiping at the tears that began to escape, Jon pulled her onto his chest and held her tight. "I have to keep going..I need to say this..." Becca sniffed, wiping at the damnable tears and nodded.

"I knew immediately that I had to meet you, talk with you, I wasn't sure how it would work out, but you understood me when I motioned for you to go back by the barrier, and then I realized you had a pass. I was so excited to know I had a chance to get to spend some time with you. I just wanted to forget about my work and follow you back, but I had to follow the script. When they through me in that 'closet' I was furious, I forgot about that part, my first thoughts were I wouldn't get to see you. I saw the second door and was going to go out immediately, then I realized you were in there with me." Jon wiped at his eyes and steadied his voice which had been getting shaky. He swallowed a couple times, kissed at Becca's forehead and held her tight for a moment.

"The only thing that mattered right then as you, you were there with me. We connected so quickly, in so many ways. I felt things I had never felt before, it was so powerful I was sure I couldn't survive without what you made me feel. I still don't think I can. All that mattered was being with you. Joe said that's what love is, I have no idea if that's right or not. I don't really ever remember loving anything but this sport that got me out of the life I had before. I met you, now, I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling. I want you with me, you calm me, you make me feel so many good things, you make me feel like someone really gives a damn about me. Even when I make you mad, you still care. I...I'm trying to understand it." Kissing her again and cuddling her, he looked at Becca as she pushed herself up to look down at him.

"When we have make love, it's just that, not just having sex, " he whispered as she kissed his lips. "It's not empty, it feels good, it's satisfying in so many ways." Becca kissed him gently, nipping his lip. "For the first time, I feel things I've never felt before." They shared a kiss as he rolled them so Becca was under him. Indulging in a deep kiss before looking in her eyes, kissing her again and whispering to her. Jon told her that Joe teased him that first day they were together when he called, "He said to me that Cupid nailed my ass, and 'welcome to being in love'. I remembered yelling something at him. I don't fall in love..At least I hadn't yet. Or didn't think I had." He sighed and shook his head.

"Becca baby, I don't know what it is to be in love. I don't want to f**k this up. I'm terrified of losing you because I can't act the way I'm supposed to because I don't now how I'm supposed..." Becca got her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." Jon shut his mouth, looked down, a little worried looking until he heard what she had to say. "I know you're not used to this, I don't expect you to act in any specific way. Whatever we have, it's not like what others have, because it is ours alone. It's what we make of it. You will not lose me Lover, you are stuck with me!" Jon smiled a little and kissed her hand. Running her fingers through his hair. She felt him relaxing.

"I'm not going to put a name on what you're feeling, that's for you to decide. As long as you are happy with what's happening, I say you just enjoy it. Deal?" Jon grinned.

"Deal!" Rubbing noses gently he rolled back to her side and cuddled Becca with a happy sigh. "Becca?"

"Hmm?"

"Did..did you mean...did you mean when...you yelled out..."

"When I yelled I love you?" Jon slowly nodded. Rising back up to look down into his face, she smiled. "Yes I did!" Kissing him gently and scooting to lay with her head on his chest, she let him absorb what she had said. He had immediately wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, making a funny noise as he held her. She felt as he reached to wipe again at his eyes.

"By the way," she smiled having put together a conversation she'd only heard part of. "In case you don't remember exactly what you said. "When Joe told you Cupid nailed your Arse, you roared out 'F**k You' at him!" Jon burst out laughing and kissed her again.

**Thank you for all the Lovely reviews! :) 3 xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Trouble is brewing...some people just don't know when to stop, or listen to orders.**

After he was able to stop laughing, Jon kissed Becca once more and they finally settled into sleep. A rumble of thunder woke them the next morning, a good 45 minutes before the alarm was set to go off. Grumbling that she hated that horrid noise, Becca got up to use the facilities and have a quick wash. Cursing when a louder clap of thunder rocked the room, she headed back to the bed, passing Jon who gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"Get back in bed, hide under the covers, I'll be right back." Jon said as he headed into the bathroom. Becca figured she was up, she might as well get dressed, and get the day started. Naturally when Jon came in, he had other thoughts.

"No! No, no, no!" He pulled her hands away from the garment she was trying to change out of. "You don't take this off, I do!" More thunder made Becca flinch. Scooping her up and dropping her on the bed Jon laughed. "I told you! Under the covers!" Laughing as he threw the blankets over their heads he managed to land a kiss on her mouth as Becca opened her mouth to protest. Taking immediate advantage Jon distracted her with a blazing hot kiss and fingers reaching to untie the front of the camisole Becca was wearing and slide his hot hand in to caress her breast, teasing and pinching the nipple gently before kissing his way down her neck, shoulders and down to flick his tongue at her nipple a couple of times before drawing it in to suckle.

Rolling on top of her to lavish attention on her breasts, the motions and noises he made had her starting to ache for him quickly. Watching her reactions as he sucked vigorously he kept at her until she had begun to squirm and whimper, moving downwards, kissing across her belly, reaching to pull off her shorts and undies together he moaned softly as he tossed the blanket aside then threw her clothes over his shoulder

"Oh God Baby! You're wet, I can smell that beautiful heat of yours." Sliding down to part her thighs he groaned and dropped down to run his tongue right up between her wet folds.

"Oh Damn it Jon!" Becca couldn't stop her hips from bucking up as he flicked that evil tongue over her clit, teasing her. They'd only been together a couple of days but Jon was already an expert at getting her off fast and hard. He used his mouth and fingers to tease her wickedly then push her to climax. For the first time he was noisy as all hell while he had his face buried between her legs. Moaning aside, the noises he made licking and sucking should be outlawed as well as that damned tongue of his and she told him so, only to have the vibration of his laughter torment her.

Luckily Jon never pushed the teasing too far, he stirred her arousal, then when the waves of heat began, he just knew and began to push her towards her pleasure. Jon could make her climax faster than she could on her own! Wicked thing! As much as she loved what his tongue was doing this time she suddenly wanted something else.

"Jon, Lover!" He lifted his head and used his fingers to tease her clit.

"You liking this baby?" He flicked his tongue at her. "Is your sweet Pussy liking this?" He suckled at her clit making her jump! The waves of heat were getting stronger.

"Loving it! But ….oh damn Jon! Oh God! I need you...Oh God!" She tried to block him from going back down. He looked momentarily confused. "I need you, on top! Now! I don't care if your attitude is awake yet or not!" Chuckling he rose up and brought his swollen heat up against her with a hard enough thrust as she wrapped her arms and thighs around him to push her over the edge. With a long keening moan as the ripples began to tear through her as he ground his hardened cock against her, Becca clung to him, digging her fingers into his back as she came apart, shuddering as lightning hot intensity slammed into her.

"Oh F**k Jon! Harder, come on!" Becca rocked the both of them as her body exploded.

"That's it baby!" Jon was moaning in her ear. "God I love to watch you cum! So damned beautiful baby!" As she slowly came down from the clouds Becca felt herself covered in gentle kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders. Between the two of them Jon was still very hard, his expression was a little difficult to read other than he was smiling down at her. Reaching between them to fondle the swollen tip, she felt the dampness leaking through the fabric. Looking up into his face, she loved the naughty grinned that formed.

"Seems to me that this wicked attitude of yours might be much happier somewhere else." Jon licked his lips.

"Oh yeah, it would be much happier buried in our sweetness." Hooking her fingers in his waistband she began to pull his boxers down. Lifting himself up a bit to help, he groaned loudly, burying his face in her neck as his cock was released, the fabric rubbing against him as it was pushed down. Once she got him free of the confining garment she gave him a couple strokes. Groaning Jon told her to wait a second. Sliding to get off the bed and drop his last bit of clothing he headed for his bag to retrieve a condom. Making a face as he rolled it on he came back to her and got up to cuddle her a bit before starting.

"What's wrong lover?" He made another face.

"Hate these damned things. Until I know for sure I'm completely clean though. I don't want to risk it." He kissed her gently. "You mean so much to me, I don't want to think of something I may have caught making you sick." As he positioned himself, Becca asked if his attitude went out to play without his jacket. He stopped for a minute. Sighed and shook his head. "I was sleeping with...a former friend one night. I passed out drunk, I woke up with a hard on and her riding it, I have never been so grateful a woman got her period. She said in the heat of the moment she forgot about it, but she was constantly 'forgetting' about the rubbers." He looked so upset. Becca reached for him and he settled into her arms.

"She's not the one your with now, it's me. Whenever you find out you're 'clean', maybe we can lose those damned things. I'm on a shot that keeps me out of trouble." Jon's face lit up and he slid himself in deep. Kissing her passionately as his hips began to rock into her, Jon moaned in delight. Focusing on the woman he was making love to, Jon seemed to lose contact with his past. That other woman and their interactions were not mentioned again. It was a kind of freedom for him. Feeling the heavy body flexing and moving into her, filling her to capacity, Becca smiled up into bright blue eyes.

"This is what I wanted, you on top of me, rubbing me in all the right places." Jon laughed and kissed her again.

"Mmmm," I like your idea. Me filling that sweet pussy of yours with my cum." The lightning and thunder outside went unnoticed by Becca as Jon worked on making them both climax together. Fingering her a little to assist as he moved. Jon gave Becca a good hard ride until they both cried out their orgasms within seconds of each other. Moving to the side to hold her as their ragged breathing slowed, they rested for a short bit before having to get up and shower.

After a playful but effective shower together that only involved some mild groping to her breasts they dried and got ready for the day. Becca managed not to let on how pissed she was at Jon's 'former friend', who in her book had raped him and was probably trying to get knocked up by him. After breakfast and checkout they headed for Jon's appearance with two of the other Superstars at a Boys and Girls Club. Becca sat with two officials that were here to make sure all went well and watched the joy the children had at meeting their idols, then they headed for the arena.

About nine of the men and four of the women worked out in the incredible gym there at the arena. A lot of hot bodies to watch, but she focused on only one. Becca wasn't sure what had happened, but by the time Jon was done working out, he was edgy. After they got to his locker room and he had washed up a bit he finally told her that he had to do am interview with Renee. Not happy about it either she told him unfortunately interviews had to happen. When he looked at her with pleading eyes and asked if she would go with him, she said of course she would. No way in Hell she'd let that Bitch near her lover without keeping watch!

Doing her best to keep Jon calm until the time for the interview, she watched him dress than gave him a neck rub and was just finishing up when he was called to do the interview. Renee smiled almost maniacally when Jon walked up, and frowned as soon as she saw Becca and began to protest in a strident voice. The Director said it was the orders of Stephanie and Paul that Becca be allowed to stay during the interview if she wanted. Renee said a couple of nasty things flashed an ugly look at Becca and worked on putting her 'game face' on.

Becca watched from behind the camera man as the interview began, Jon was edgy and rocking back and forth on his feet, running his fingers through his hair and not really focusing on Renee or her question, he sounded cold, aloof, then she fluttered her eyelashes and reached to put her hand on his chest, he backed up and shook his head. Putting up his hand he warned her.

"You do NOT touch me under any circumstances, GOT IT?" The director yelled 'CUT' and barked out asking what the Hell was wrong. Jon turned and bellowed back at him.

"There is no way in Hell I'm letting her put her hands on me! It's not in the damned script and I don't care if it is, she AIN'T doing it!" Paul came over to see what the yelling was about. Becca and Renee had eyes locked and were glaring at one another. Jon caught sight of the glare off and barked out at Renee,

"Back it down now Renee! Do not provoke Becca!"

"What's going on here?" Paul stormed over. Jon spun around to face him.

"There's no way I'm tolerating Renee touching me!" Paul looked at Renee who was suddenlymlooking innocent and making a gesture like she didn't know what was going on. Becca wanted nothing more than to rip her face off. Paul told the director to show him the footage, Renee protested saying this was ridiculous until Paul told her to be quiet. On viewing the footage Paul turned with the 'warning finger' in the air.

"You're real damned close to suspension, do NOT push this any further Renee! I have NO problem following through with this. Now, restart the interview and keep your hands to yourself this time!" With a sour face on Renee and a calmer look from Jon they started again, this time succeeding until the end. As soon as it was done, Jon turned away and reached for Becca. Wrapping his arm around her they started to walk away when they both heard the hiss from Renee.

"Dirty whore!" Becca spun in Jon's arms ready to tell Renee off but the sudden shout from Paul still standing by the director stopped her as she opened her mouth.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared. "Pack up Renee you are done for the night! You are suspended without pay until Monday, Get out NOW!" Jon clapped his hand over Becca's mouth to keep her out of trouble. Firmly gripping her around her waist he directed her quickly back to his dressing room. Closing the door behind them He slammed his mouth against hers. Mad as Hell at Renee and annoyed Jon had silenced her, he startled her with the wild kiss just enough to calm her so when he broke away he was able to speak quickly and get her to listen before she responded.

"I'm sorry baby, right now Paul is so pissed, I didn't want you in trouble too! She'll be gone in a few minutes and we can go back out, if we want." He gave her a suggestive look and kissed her lips gently. With a sigh she hugged him and gave his Arse a small swat.

"You know Lover, that nutcase is beginning to worry me, she was stupid enough to push it twice tonight. Okay. She's suspended until Monday. I've got this tickle in my brain that tells me her big mouth hasn't stopped it's yammering yet." Jon leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Don't you worry about it baby. If she's that damned stupid, let Stephanie and Paul deal with her." Dee checked in with them about 10 minutes later, letting them know the coast was clear and the blond was gone. The air in catering seemed lighter tonight, she mentioned it to Dee later and he confirmed her suspicions. Almost everyone around was in a much better mood, except for those stuck rustling up and preparing the new interviewer that had to replace Renee.

The Meet and Greet was an awesome spectacle that Becca enjoyed as much as those meeting the wrestlers. Once the Show started the night went on much like the night before, Becca was becoming acclimated to the routine. At one point Stephanie came up to speak to her briefly, not mentioning Renee, she expressed How grateful everyone was that Jon had managed to de-stress and was obviously doing tons better. Jon and Cesaro went at it in the ring during a very rough match he won, his antics delighting the crowd. He came back, flying high from adrenalin and sheer happiness to come hug Becca, take the towel and water she handed him and head back to the locker room laughing and in a fantastic mood.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :) xoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

Jon was practically bouncing off the walls, laughing and goofing around as he showered and changed. He said Joe had asked earlier if they wanted to go out for a couple drinks, Jon had said he wasn't sure what Becca would want to do and he asked her. Walking behind him to take away the towel he was to starting dry his head with, she scrubbed his hair dry.

"Jon since Monday I've been the only person you've been around for the most part, we spend almost all our time together, you have friends you should enjoy spending time with, go and enjoy that time, you work hard, you should have your time to play!" He turned around and stood looking at her seriously. Wrapping her in his arms, he seemed calm enough when he asked if she was getting tired of him already. Standing on her toes she kissed his lips, nipped his lip and looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"Never!" Smacking his butt and making him rub at the stinging area looking stunned.

"What was THAT one for?" Putting up the warning finger and tapping his chest she looked at him sternly.

"For doubting Me, and us!" A slow smile graced his face and he reached to hug her.

"I'm sorry baby...make up kiss?" Lowering a sweet and wicked kiss to Becca's lips and immediately deepening it, holding her tight swaying slightly, laughing into the kiss and holding tight until a knock at the door sounded and a voice called Jon's name.  
>"Just a second! It's Joe babe. He wants to know if I want to go out or not."<p>

"So if you do, tell him so. I can go back to the hotel or..." He started to shake his head, putting her palm on his chest. "Or I can go along if noone minds, I'm fine with what you decide." Leaning up to kiss him once more she gave him a cheeky look.

"The longer it takes you to answer him, the naughtier he's going to think we're misbehaving here." Laughing Jon called out for Joe to enter. The door slowly opened.

"Is it safe or do I have to close my eyes?" Jon glanced at Becca and caught the 'Told you'! That she mouthed. Hurling a towel at the door Jon fired a curse at his friend who came in laughing.

"Hey Becca, hows it going?" The big Samoan threw the towel back at Jon.

"Ass! I told you not to throw your dirty laundry at me!"

"Oh relax! That was only used on my hair you Germaphobe!" Becca shook her head.

"I'm great Joe, how's it going for you?" Grinning, he nodded.

"Going good. Hey lover boy, what's it gonna be? Coming out for drinks?" Flashing a dirty look at his friend Jon glanced at Becca, thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah we will. Where we going?" Joe gave him the name and address and saying it was just two blocks from the hotel. Packing up and heading over to the hotel Jon suggested maybe there was a couple of the women Becca might like to meet, just to hang with backstage, or have 'girl time' with. Asking for names with a smirk, he acted like he was clueless then suggested Nattie, maybe Paige. He started to mention the Bella's then quickly changed his mind saying they were real nice and all, but 'extremely social', was how he delicately put it.

"I'm sure they're all very nice, but I've seen that Television show they're all on. I'm not one that wants to get around the camera's." She looked out the window, "Had enough of that shite to last me a lifetime." She muttered softly. Jon's hand reached for hers and squeezed gently.

"What happened baby?" With a sigh she debated explaining now. He was watching her a bit as he drove into the parking lot and parked the car. Then she had his complete attention.

"Three and a half years ago I took a job in a doctors office as a receptionist. He was a plastic surgeon with dirty morals. He played games with the funds and the patients. He'd offer women special rates for sexual services. There was a woman who offered herself and then her teen daughter for what he would do for her some 10 months or so after I started." Closing her eyes in memory she had to breathe to relax herself before continuing. Jon's fingers caressed her hand, his other hand was on her shoulder rubbing gently. He said she didn't have to continue.

"I want to explain this then I will never speak of it again, but you should know why I don't like the cameras." Jon nodded. "Long story short, I came in from lunch and heard someone crying and begging someone to 'stop' then it got quiet. I heard the nasty sounds of him shagging someone and got scared when I heard him panicking a bit later. When he left the patient room in a rush and screaming for his surgical tech, and I heard bits of the conversion, especially 'can't be any witnesses' I freaked. I hid under my desk.

The tech looked in the lobby and said no one was there." Looking at the window at the sprinkling of rain that was starting she swallowed hard.

"They carried that poor girl out in the rubbish bags. I'm positive that's what they did from what I saw from under my desk. They threw her in the office car and drove her her away talking about dumping the bag in some old mine shafts in the hills. I didn't know for sure it was her but it could only be that. When it was on the news the next day I sent an anonymous tip to the police. Nothing happened. I was too scared to work there, I said I'd taken sick." Wiping a tear away, she was pulled into Jon's arms

"On the news it said the missing girl was the daughter of some Billionaire, the woman getting the cheap price surgery wasn't her mother but Aunt by marriage. The doctor freaked because she lied. She was pissed he refused to do the surgery after all. They each reported each other. She said she brought the niece in for a minor touch up as a present and left for the salon, she came back and was told the girl had supposedly panicked and fled." Becca made a face in disgust.

"The woman said she had been called by the niece who claimed the doctor raped her. The doctor claimed she wanted free surgery and offered herself and the girl and he sent them packing. I felt so horrid for the parents who lost their girl, I went to the police, I told them that I had sent the tip, then I told them everything I saw and heard. The doctor found out I talked and threatened me but the girls father made sure I was protected and kept me safe through the trial. He got his revenge and got to eventually recover his daughters body and give her a proper burial." Jon wiped at her tears and kissed her temple gently.

"That 'Aunt', the Doctor and his Tech all rotting in jail where they belong until the Devil takes them. The father said he'd pay me for doing the right thing and helping by testifying. I couldn't work then because that damned doctor or his friends kept after me. Turns out that cheesy bastard had screwed a lot of people and they all went in together to sink him and a couple friends. I never expected anyone to give me a sort of payment or settlement. I figured once the trial was over I'd go looking for more work. It was made sure I didn't have to for awhile if I didn't want to. The damned media mess that covered this whole thing haunted me daily trying for interviews. I hate the whole lot. It took almost two years for them all to bugger off."

Jon held her silently for a few minutes then asked if she wanted to skip the bar. Shaking her head she laughed.

"If ever there's a time for me to need a drink, I need one now." Jon laughed, kissing her got them unloaded and headed in.

"What do you like to drink?" He asked as he handed her the golden case to carry.

"Malibu and lemonade...You?" He laughed and shrugged.

"Beers, Jack and Coke, Jager bombs... other things."

"Good God man! I'm going to have to keep it light so I can drive us back safely!" With a boisterous laugh Jon shook his head.

"Don't worry babe, I don't drink that shit all at once." They checked in and settled for a couple of minutes, then left for the bar debating on whether Jon was going to get a back rub or not when they came back. Jon held the door for her pleading his case of how sore he might be in the morning without it.

"Depends on how much you drink big boy, if your sloshed, no deal!" Pouting as he shut the door for her. He got in shutting his own door with a dramatic sigh and started the car.

"Nice try Lover, that cute pout and sulking won't help you on this!" The sad look he gave her made it hard not to laugh. He played his little game until they pulled into the lot and he saw friends of his. Putting on a big smile he greeted his friends and the group of them headed in. It wasn't a very big or fancy place but apparently this was place they came to often when in town. A corner booth was the usual spot to kick back, Becca wound up heading towards it with Paige. The younger woman had walked up in the parking lot and introduced herself, having heard Becca was from England admitted to wanting to hear someone who spoke 'the way she did'.

Sitting together chatting as Nattie came up and introduced herself the three had a pleasant time. Drinks were brought over and the peaceful chatter continued at least until Becca noticed Nikki Bella glaring at her. Whispering to the women beside her, hoping not to draw Jon's attention, Becca glanced over at Nikki.

"What's with that look coming this way? Can either of you fill me in?"

"Mmm, ignore her." Nattie took a sip of her drink. "She's pissed because Renee got suspended and they're...friends. Do NOT let her get to you."

"Yeah, friends, that's right and s**t stirring witches when they want to be!" Paige shook her head. Somewhere in the hour or so they were there sitting there, laughing and drinking Becca grew comfortable around Nattie and Saraya (Paige). Nursing her one drink through the night she watched the others interacting. Jon kept looking to her every few minutes, but for most of the time sat with Joe, Claudio and Nic. (Roman, Cesaro and Dolph). Indulging in only two beers, Jon worked his way over to Becca and motioned her up so he could sit in her spot then pulled her into his lap.

Nic looked over with a mischievous grin and said Jon wouldn't drink any more than two because if he got plastered he supposedly wouldn't get the back rub she gave him every night. Trying to keep from laughing and lifting her chin in defiance, she nodded.

"That's what I told him!" The men looked stunned but Joe did laugh. Nattie and Saraya applauded her and Jon just shrugged with a good-natured pout. Half an hour more they said 'Good Night' and headed back. In the car Becca lightly smacked his arm.

"I do not believe that you told your friends what I said about no back rub!" She laughed a little. He shrugged.

"They're used to me drinking more, a lot more sometimes." He was frowning, she thought about why that must have been, putting her hand on his leg gave him a reassuring pat.

"I'm not mad, it took guts to tell them that though." The pulled into the hotel lot, she saw him putting on his 'Angel' face, dimples and all.

"So..." He turned to her after shutting the engine down. "Do I get my back rub?"

"Yes Lover you do." Leaning to kiss her, grinning as their lips connected. "Good!My back is very happy about that!" He must have meant that last bit Becca thought, because he stopped fooling around. Out of the car, inside, a couple of kisses in the elevator, into the room, he chose an oil quickly and undressed while she put the towels down and told her not to bother warming the oil tonight. No cheeky comments came when she slipped her skirt off.

"Do we need to ring Dee and let him know your back is bothering you?" He shook his head as he lay down, a little slower than normal.

"Naw, I'll be fine. A good night sleep after a back rub from you and I'll be fine." he flashed a grin at her as she straddled his hips and began to work on him. Spending maybe twice the time on his lower back had him completely relaxed, working over the rest of his backside, Becca would have to admit that she was loving to run her hands over every inch of his magnificent body. Trying a couple of new moves on him she was surprised when he commented. Admitting she had been studying videos on how to give massage when she could find time, she brought a smile to his face, then a deep groan.

"Aww F**K!" He grimaced, stiffening. Becca felt a stab of worry.

"Jon!" What's happening?" He shook his head.

"I'm okay! My damned 'attitude' just woke up with a vengeance!" Moaning into the towel below him, she gave his bottom a gentle swat.

"That we can deal with! You had me worried I'd need to call Dee after all! Turn over Lover!" Slowly he turned over, a rapidly growing tent in his briefs.

"Honestly tonight I wanted to just sleep." Tugging on his briefs, helping him get them off she continued his massage on his neck and shoulders, noting as stiff and eager as his 'attitude' was, the rest of him was relaxed and wanting to sleep. Finishing his lower legs she put a little more oil in her hand and reached to grasp his hard cock at the base, sliding upwards.

"Oh God Baby!" Jon jumped, looking startled, but two more strokes, and his eyes were rolling and he was biting at his lip, his hips trying to move into her motions.

"Keep those hips down! You'll make your back unhappy!" Becca reprimanded. Nodding, he tried to hold still, but as he was having a difficult time.

"Babe, either get one of the washcloths or a condom for me please. I don't want to make a mess, and I'm too whipped to get up myself." Kissing his lips Becca retrieved a cloth. Sitting beside him working on him to tame his 'attitude' so he could go to sleep. Stroking the thick staff, scratching it lightly, teasing the tip and massaging his heavy balls had him moaning, whimpering and pawing at her thighs, trying to get his hand between. He got cranky when she refused him.

"Not tonight lover, you can make it up to me later. I want you to relax and enjoy this."

"Damn baby, I am, oh God! Tighten your hand up a bit," Jerking as she did so, his expressions amazed her. "Aw F**k! That's...that's so good! God! It's okay, you can be rougher, I like it! Please!" After watching him jerk off in the shower, being almost violent with himself, she knew he could handle it, but wasn't about to get so forceful.

"You're such a bad boy wanting me to be so rough." Watching his face as she slid her hand down to give his balls a decent squeeze, she was amazed and the delirious smile and the loud moan, his eyes rolling, his head thrashing as he took everything she did and still encouraged her to do more. A wicked hand crept up her thigh and brushed her crotch gently, reaching to slip inside her undies. Slapping his thigh and pulling his hand away she scolded him.

"You're lucky I don't have anything to put this bad boy on hold," she raked her nails up his cock a little rougher than before. "Or anything to lay a few good deserved smacks on your arse, that would teach you to behave I bet! I'm not going to make my hand sore now or I would!" The moans Jon let out, the eager squirming as she pinched the thick head of his throbbing heat told on him.

"Yes baby! I need you to punish me for being bad!" Teasing him with a couple of strokes, she drew back her hand, after a moment when she hadn't begun to touch him she looked at her confused and after a moment reached down to deal with his body himself. Smacking his thigh she made his eyes open wide.

"Don't..you...DARE!" Becca growled with the warning finger up. "Get that hand away! Raise both arms up, over your head, you can rest the on the bed, wrists together!" Eyes wide but licking his lips Jon watched as she slid off the bed and went for her suitcase, pulling out a scarf she slowly walked towards him. Tying his wrists together she lay the ends out straight so she would know if he moved. Slipping her skirt back on she went for the ice bucket. The excitement grew on his face as she picked up the key card.

"Now! I'm going to step out for a second, you will stay just like that or so help me you will remain like that until your 'attitude' goes back to sleep! Do you understand?" Jon nodded quickly, licking his lips again. Stepping out Becca practically ran to the ice machine four doors away and returned just as quick. As she entered she could see the eager look on the face of her lover who had done exactly as she told him to. Approaching to kiss him gently, she allowed it to deepen briefly then backed away, putting the ice bucket on his lower belly, she cautioned him not to move or the ice might wind up in unwanted places.

Biting back a moan, rolling his eyes as she stepped back and stripped down to her panties, Jon was trying so hard to keep still. Climbing up beside him, slowly pulling the bucket to rest beside her, Becca slowly reached in, selected an ice cube, holding it up in the light, inspected it and looked at her lover, heavily panting in anticipation. Reaching out to touch the frozen cube to his belly, she smiled as his muscles jerked beautifully. Beginning a slow path Becca bean to trace all over Jon's chest and belly. Teasing his nipples, circling the stiff tips as he whimpered and made mewling sounds. Shaking her head she made Tsking sounds.

"My, my Lover! I may need to find away to silence your noises so you don't get too loud. I'm going to have to see about a nice ball gag or something of the like." Jon's eyes rolled and he nodded whimpering as she ran the ice down his thigh, his hips lifted in reaction. Watching his face as she selected another cube, she suggested tying him down to keep him still.

"Oh God yes baby!" He groaned loudly, smiling, letting his eyes closing, until she touched the ice to dripping head of his cock. Jerking his arms up he buried his face in his arm and fought back a scream like sound. Thrusting reflexively as she began to slide the ice up and down his pulsing heat, he started to thrash. Crawling between his spread thighs, she pinned them down with hers, and continued. Running the ice over his cock drove him crazy, he got worked up very fast, cupping her hands over several ice cubes she gave his balls an icy cold squeeze.

Yelping and pulling his wrists free he lunged for the wash cloth and barely got it over himself as hard jerking motions began to rock his body and he exploded. Knocking Becca onto the middle of the bed and sending the ice flying as he rolled onto his side. Loudly moaning as he unloaded into the cloth, then slowly collapsing, rolling back onto his back, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. Jon looked at her with a dreamy look on his face. Getting him a water bottle, Becca stretched out beside him, loving how blown away he was acting.

"Damn it Woman! Where in the HELL did you learn that?" Panting as he relaxed. She leaned to kiss him and let him get away with a little fondle to her chest.

"I've got a lot of tricks I'm hiding, you'll just have to find out in time." His forehead creased.

"Am I the first one you've unleashed your creativity on?" She smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes Lover you are, ready for bed?" He looked her up and down.

"Are going to sleep like that?" He looked hopeful.

"Are you going to behave?" He grinned and nodded, looking at his now sleeping parts.

"Oh yes!" Becca laughed.

"Fine then, come on Lover drag yourself up to the pillows." Peeling back the covers, and going to remove the towels she crawled in bed and lay down as he covered her. As soon as Jon's back hit the mattress he yelped and jumped up. Reaching behind himself before she could ask, he cursed and showed her the ice cube before he threw it across the room, looking wounded as Becca burst out laughing. Pouting he reached to wrap an arm around her. As they shared a good night kiss, he dropped the pout, gave her a little smile and sleepily closed his eyes.

**Thank you for your reviews they really make my day! :) xoxox 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a long chapter but it needed to be in my eyes, I hope you enjoy it**

**WARNING: There is violence in this chapter.**

The sound of thunder the next morning was what first woke Becca. The hand slowly beginning to caress her curves was second. A gentle nuzzle at her neck followed. Leaning over to kiss her cheek Jon excused himself for a quick bathroom break, hearing him brushing his teeth when he came out she suspected he might want to play. Heading to the loo and having a wash up herself, she reached for his t-shirt from last night to put on before going back to bed. Watching for her he immediately protested.

"Awww no babe! No shirt! Come on baby!" He pouted. Tossing the shirt aside brought back Jon's smile. Sliding back into bed, wrapped back in his arms, Becca felt she could go back to sleep, at least until wicked hands began to wander about. Tight up against Jon's naked body she could feel that he was surprisingly calm as he began to caress her breasts and tease her nipples. Lowering his mouth to nuzzle her neck a little before kissing from her shoulder to right under her ear.

"You made me feel so damned good last night baby," he sucked gentle on her ear lobe. "It never gets boring with you. What else have you got up your sleeves for me hmmm?" She shook her head.

"Don't think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you that easily Lover." Laughing softly and nipping at her ear he flattened his hand out below her breasts he slid it down her stomach, directly to her undies to rub over her delicate areas. Trailing his fingers over her soft spots gently a couple of times, making her squirm a little he slowly slid his fingers under the fabric and down between her folds, stopping to gently tease at her clit a couple of times, then firmly began to rub at it.

"What was that you were saying last night baby? You want to get some toys to play with?" Pinching her nipples gently, he began to work her up, with his thumb massaging her clit, his long fingers teased between her folds then around her entrance, before slowly dipping inside, beginning to work one then two fingers in, thrusting them gently, sliding easily in her growing dampness until he had them deep within her and massaging her g-spot and her clit at the same time.

"Do you know how much I love feeling your sweet pussy wet for me...hmmm?" Moaning softly as her hips began to move against him, Becca murmured something unintelligible then felt him smile against her neck.

"Shall we go shopping today for some toys? What shall we get Becca? You mentioned tying me down and gagging me." Running his tongue down her neck he chuckled as she shivered, moaning again, working against his busy fingers. "You mentioned my cock needed something to keep it under control, maybe a cock ring huh?"

"Damn it Jon! You make the wickedest thoughts run through my mind!" He laughed a little and stepped up the stimulation on her lower half. "Oh God...Jon!" the ebbing waves of heat began start with a vengeance. Wrapping one arm around her upper half, holding her tight as he worked at her, making her whimper and squirm.

"Come on baby, let it happen, let me feel you cum. You made me feel so f**king good. Let me get you off." He nuzzled her neck a little more. "I wish I could bury my cock in your sweetness right now and feel you squeeze me tight but you wore it out last night, he still needs to rest up." Managing a small laugh and feeling some satisfaction at his words before the heat began to rise quickly distracting her. Becca felt Jon wrap a leg around both of hers, well pinning her as he worked on driving her crazy. Feeling the heat rising quickly, straining against his delicious motions. He whispered filthy things in her ear and encouraging her to cum.

The pulsing waves arrived fast and hit hard, Jon had to get his hand up over Becca's mouth to keep the guests in the next room from hearing the noise that he stifled. Beautiful waves of intensity slammed into her between her thighs and radiated outwards, making her shudder as she exploded, soaking his fingers.

Whispering to her and snuggling her as she began to relax, Jon slid his hand up from between her legs and made a show of licking then sucking noisily at his fingers. Moaning softly and starting to rise up, Jon released her and moved down the length of her body, kissing her gently here and there as he went.

"You taste so f**king good baby, I want a little more of that."

"Oh God Jon, please don't wind me up again unless your going to let me go back to sleep for a few hours, I won't have the energy to stay awake until tonight." Kissing her thigh gently as he reached to slide her panties down. He told her to relax.

"I'm not gonna get crazy baby, I just wanna have a little of your sweet pussy. Just relax, let me take care of you." Getting her panties off and separating her thighs, he lowered his head to lap up the wetness escaping, sliding his tongue up through her folds, careful to not touch her clit. Moaning softly as he rose back up a couple of minutes later, he cuddled her and told her to sleep a little more.

Becca maybe dozed for half an hour before Jon woke her with gentle kisses. They had almost run late, but they managed a quick shower to wake up, checked over the room, picked up things and made it to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast before heading out to the next destination loaded down with coffee before threatening clouds exploded all over them. Unlike before there were several cars traveling in a loose group and when they stopped for Gas or a break there was usually someone Jon knew nearby. Jon told Becca things changed today, after the appearance they had to drop the rental off and a company bus would take them and their things to the arena. Then take them to the airport after the show.

Several of them had an appearance at a Children's Hospital that was very low key so Jon suggested Becca might go with him, there was no press and the only cameras were on Staff and family members, it was heartwarming to no end. To see the biggest and baddest brought almost to tears and so gentle with such fragile souls was difficult to see, but made an impression that stuck heavily with anyone that had a heart. Both of them quiet in their own worlds as they drove to the rental place he explained as they pulled into the lot.

"If there's a flight we usually do it at night, check in, sleep, head for the show. If it's a drive it's a catch 22 some of us prefer to drive the next morning, some will drive after the show, mostly not though. That funny pillow I bought you? You going to love it while we are on the plane when you get tired," He laughed at the face she made. She didn't much care for the travelers pillows they both had, and she hadn't used 'yet' he had teased. Unloading their luggage by the bus Becca heard the call of her name from Saraya who was already inside seated.

"Go inside and get us some seats Babe, I'll be in when I get the car checked in. Here, take this damned thing," He handed the gold briefcase to her then reached to pat her on the ass as she turned away. Laughing she took it and a couple smaller things and headed towards the huge bus, running out to greet her Saraya approached with a huge grin and open arms. Greeting Saraya with a hug, Becca walked up the stairs into the bus chatting happily with the younger woman.

About ten minutes later Joe and Jon entered the bus together laughing. She knew that they usually traveled together, but had been with his cousins this week, giving Jon and Becca some time together which was thoughtful, but she hadn't liked that her being there changed the way they did things. She liked Joe so far and asked Jon not to change so much of his routine because of her. He said he and Joe would talk about it later. From the way they were planning things as they sat it seemed they had already started talking. In the course of the following half an hour several more people arrived then when all were accounted for they headed to the arena, disembarked and checked in.

Dropping off bags in locker rooms people scattered and began prepping for work outs, checking out catering or in with trainers began, the routine began to look familiar to Becca. As various people headed to work out in the arena gym Saraya caught up and walked with her and Jon. Several times in the past day she'd caught him watching them, always he looked so amused as they chattered on. As she settled to work on her computer while the others worked out. Jon always asked if she wanted to do any training, sometimes she did the treadmills or elliptical machines, today she just wasn't feeling so energetic.

"I keep myself busy in some ways," she teased. "I'm just a bit tired today I guess, still adjusting to all the changes I've been making." Nattie walked up and with a smirk at Jon and poked him playfully.

"Dude, are you not letting this sweet lady get a decent amount of sleep? Shame on you!" Rolling his eyes and turning to fire a comment at Nattie, the two bantered with each other as Nattie winked at her. Jon countered with Becca didn't sleep when it stormed and it went down hill for him from there, he was quick witted amongst his male peers, but Nattie was making mincemeat of him with her comments. At one point he got flustered and looked at her, she had to defend him.

"Nattie, he's not kidding, I don't like the storms, I have a real problem with the thunder sometimes. He's not the guilty party here." Jon flashed her a grateful look blew an air kiss at her and retreated to where a group of mainly men was working with the heavier weights. Saraya and Nattie both giggled at his quick pace away from them.

"I'm sorry Becca, I couldn't help myself, he gets that smug attitude sometimes and I am just itching to knock it out of him." Becca couldn't help but laugh.

"With the family you grew up with, the very last thing that intimidates you is an Alpha male attitude yeah?" Saraya clapped and laughed. Jon looked over, like he knew he was the main topic of the laughter and chatter. Shaking his head, a slightly off look on his face warning Becca there might be trouble over this later. Nattie's further comments she knew would help sooth Jon later.

"I really do like Jon, he's one of the nicest guys you could ever meet, he's also one of the hardest workers I've seen, but like you pointed out, with the way I grew up, I see that attitude flashing, it's a challenge to me and I just can't help but rib him." Becca nodded.

"Right!" Saraya nodded. "It's a predominantly male world we girls work in, we have to play tough with the boys and know how to roll with it to get on well." Becca nodded and watched as Jon began some leg exercises, catching his eye she smiled and blew a kiss. He grinned and re-focused on his workout. The routine was a lot like yesterday, tonight there would be no heading for drinks at a bar though. Whispers around her occasionally caught her ear, especially if the Bella's were around. Brie didn't seem so bad, but Nikki obviously had a problem with her. As she told Saraya, she couldn't give half a shite about Nikki or her gossiping.

Becca saw the Total Diva's camera around and avoided them like the plague, she wasn't much surprised when she sat down to dinner with Jon after the meet and greet and Nattie sat down and asked her if she had a problem being on camera or something. Jon swallowed his mouthful almost choking and shook his head at Becca, his eyes huge. Shaking her head at him she put her hand on his thigh and whispered it was okay and to relax. Turning to Nattie she asked if she got that from the Bella's, making a face she nodded.

"First off, I don't care to be around cameras, and I have a very good reason for that, if I wind up on camera, Oh well! This is a full production here with camera's about, I know that, I just choose not to hang about when they are around." Nattie nodded,

"Becca?" Saraya changed the subject, "How did you wind up over here if you don't mind my asking, you don't need to answer if you don't want. Just tell me to zip it." Becca laughed and shook her head.

"No, Hon, I don't mind answering that. I came in on a work permit to help my sister in law, she was working for a music company and needed singers she could work with for about a year. Once I got here it changed drastically to so much more and it didn't work out past that year. A friend of hers got me work as a receptionist, and things went from there." Jon reached to rub gently at her leg. "Luckily my sister in law helped me get my green card before it all went difficult with her, and I've had so many good people I've met and I have wound up living in the greatest little area I don't want to go back." Saraya nodded smiling and flashed Jon a sassy look.

"And now you and Jon have hooked up. I don't think he'd let you go back." Jon stuck his tongue at the younger woman.

"Nope!" He slid his arm around Becca and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. Making Saraya and Nattie let out with a loud 'Awww'.

"Oy you two! Enough of that shite!" Becca laughed. Finishing up she headed back to the locker room with Jon. As the door shut behind them she reached to scratch at his back a little and decided to address something she thought had bothered him earlier.

"You know Nattie likes you and has a lot of respect for you. She just can't resist giving you a bad time. She said good things about you." Jon didn't respond until he had opened his gear bag. He glanced up from removing things from his bag.

"Oh?" Becca nodded, "You know how she grew up, all those competitive men. She knows how to play along with the guys and hold her own, she meant no malice towards you at all!" Jon came to kiss her lips.

"I know baby, I can handle her better than I can the others. She thinks a lot like a man when she interacts with us. Saraya is still young and learning, but she's cool. Some of the other women," he shook his head and made a face. Stripping down to start getting ready he grinned as Becca whistled softly.

"What was that for?" He laughed as he kicked off his jeans. Smiling at his delight Becca looked him up and down.

"In my opinion you have one of the best bodies out there, and I get to see it all day and all night." Walking towards her in only his boxers he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately for a couple minutes before he had to break away and get ready, a little smile on his face. Once he was ready except for taping his wrists, he sat beside her. Flashing her a wicked look, he grinned and turned to straddle the bench.

"So Babe, you never answered my question earlier." Becca looked at him in confusion. Pulling her up between his legs he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to get some toys for us to play with during our private time?" Her jaw dropping and her cheeks flushing red she gasped and turned her head as there was a knock at the door. Jumping up she called for whoever it was to come in. Joe stuck his head in, starting to say something to Jon he took a hard look at Becca. An amused look crossed his face.

"You okay Becca?" She nodded and turned away catching Jon sitting there with his tongue partway out and looking very naughty. Grabbing up his shirt from the floor she smacked at his shoulder.

"Tape up your wrists before you make yourself late!" She tried to act stern. Turning around to catch him flash a look at Joe. Stepping back to look at his face which immediately developed an innocent look showing dimples, she shook her head.

"Oh No! I'm not believing that Shite!" Joe burst out laughing.

"Come on Romeo, we need to talk about a slight change in the script. Hurry up." Jon glared at him and finished with the tape and jumped up. Kissing Becca quickly on the cheek, he dodged a smack to his backside and shot out the door. Joe laughed at him.

"You're in trouble!" His boisterous laugh stopped Jon on a dime. Whirling around he stuck his head back in his locker room, pouting sweetly he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Am I in trouble?" Jaw dropping in disbelief Becca shook her head.

"Not yet Smart-Arse but keep it up and it won't take long!" Laughing and blowing a kiss at her Jon took off grabbing the briefcase. Shaking her head and looking around she tidied up. Watching Jon's match and interactions from the Gorilla position Becca was waiting for him when he came back after a great match. Several kisses were allowed but then he hustled to shower and get ready to re-board the bus. Going out to collect the envelope from Robbie for tonight and the next day, she chatted briefly with her and went back to find Jon ready and picking up bags.

Checked onto the bus and settling in, the crowd of wrestlers was quite noisy and energetic, but during the ride to the airport they began calming down considerably. By the time they had checked in and were by the boarding gate they were much quieter and yawning had started. Settled beside Jon, in the window seat Becca was cuddled briefly by Jon. On the bus he had given her a present of a set of head phones which Saraya happily set up for her. Earning sweet kisses Becca was pretty sure Nattie captured pics of, Jon looked over the moon. Bless him, he loved to see her happy. Once the plane took off every one of the wrestlers pretty much did the same thing. They had a drink or two, pulled out there pillows and put on the head phones, and dropped off.

A little nervous of the flight and the cloudy sky, but being so damned tired suddenly, Becca had no trouble falling asleep with Jon's hand holding tight to hers. Drifting off with the strange U shaped pillow around her neck, she slept for the entirety of the four and a half hour flight. The groggy crowd woke when the plane touched down, watching the seasoned travelers Becca followed their lead in collecting belongings in the plane, the things in baggage and following Jon to the bus to take then to the hotel where they could be lazy and sleep until the wake up call at 10.

Both Becca and Jon were tired to the point of stripping down to underwear and climbing into bed that way. When the wake up call came neither remembered much about check in. Straggling up to fetch new clothing they headed in to shower together. Not until the warm water hit her face did Becca even manage her first words of the day, Jon wasn't far behind. A couple of kisses in the shower and they had to hustle to get their breakfast before check out. Sitting waiting in the coffee shop for her cup to be refilled she looked at the sleepy man beside her. Watching him light up as coffee arrived she waited until she was stirring sugar in hers before commenting. After taking a long sip she looked at his tired face.

"This is what it's like for you every week isn't it?" Sucking down some coffee he looked worried.

"Is it too much for you baby?" She shook her head.

"I'll adjust, I'm not thinking of myself, just you." Smiling at her he shook his head.

"Babe I've done this for so long, just keep feeding me coffee in the morning and I'm fine." He laughed.

Today was a RAW taping and the company had a nice relaxing activity for the hard working talent and some of the crew. Taken to a nearby spa for a day trip for full treatments, it was a delight. Becca was dragged in to go soak in the luxury bath, then get her first massage, a facial and onto get a manicure and pedicure with prodding from Nattie and Saraya who insisted she get her nails done a wicked red. Feeling like a million dollars after all of that she caught up with Jon for a look through a couple of nearby shops, then they took the second bus back to the arena. Laughing on the way back and while watching Jon sign autographs with Joe and his cousins, Becca thought she couldn't recall a time when her life was happier.

The weekend had been so pleasant without concerns of Renee. Becca almost forgot she would be back. Moments after walking into tonight's venue she heard the strident voice whining about a dress fitting poorly. 'Aw Shite,' she thought. 'It's back!' Veering off in another direction to avoid her Becca headed to catering to catch up with her friends while Jon was off talking with his opponent for the evening discussing their match. Sitting down with a bottle of water, Nattie warned in a whisper.

"She's back, be careful and watch yourself!" Becca nodded.

"I heard her whingeing about her dress as I came through. I won't do anything to start up, but I'm not going to take crap." Nattie and the Saraya nodded and the conversation shifted to idle gossip about the Total Divas show and some new ring attire that was being made for the girls. Jon came in moments later, a glance off to his right made him frown, he came and sat next to Becca right before Renee came into the room. As they earlier agreed they would do the best to ignore her. Making a big show of keeping a distance, Renee sat away from them after getting her dinner. Jon and Becca got up to get theirs and discovered Renee had slid into Becca's seat by Nattie when they turned back to the table.

Murmuring under her breath to Jon what a bitch Renee was they sat at another table and were immediately joined by Nattie and Saraya. Glancing at Renee Becca caught a venomous look. Ignoring her after catching a look from Nattie who had also seen the look and fired back her own, she continued on with the meal listening as Jon, bantered with Joe and Randy who had joined them a little after Renee huffed out moments later.

Randy had been a bit out of sorts in the beginning to find Jon had won Becca's attention, and had tried to tell her that if it didn't work with Jon, he was still interested. Jon had firmly told him there was no way in Hell he was giving Becca up, and he seemed to be dealing with it well enough. They headed to Jon's locker room for him to get ready. Every night watching him strip down to get into his ring jeans, knee pads and boots she wondered how she got so damned lucky to be the one that had his attention. As he got ready he frequently paused for kisses, a little tease, some banter. Then get right back to getting ready. Usually sitting beside her as he finished. They would share some more kisses and Jon would start taping his wrists.

Tonight he was going out first, the plan was that he would go warm up and as soon as she heard the fireworks, head out to watch by the monitors. He kissed her once more and headed out with the crew member that had come for him. Becca checked her phone for messages, the door opening startling her.

"Forget something Lov..?" Shite! It wasn't Jon standing there but that evil bitch, sliding in and shutting the door behind her.

"Get the Hell out! You want your skanky ass suspended again?"

"Oh shut the f**k up! Who the Hell do you think you are? Come in here f**k my life up and steal my man?" Renee was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Go f**k yourself you peroxided slut! You f**ked yourself up! As for Jon, he wasn't stolen from you, he chose to leave whatever you thought you had for something much better! No Get The F**K OUT!" Becca started to yell praying someone would hear before she had to tear this bitch apart.

Renee lunged at her, swinging a slap that just clipped Becca's cheek, F**K anyone coming in, this bitch was gonna die now! Catching her on the rebound she clawed at Renee's face and connected. Getting hold of some of that long blond hair yanked her around and brought Renee's face down and her knee up. Renee's shriek of pain was almost as satisfying as the blood that bloomed from her mouth and nose as Becca shoved her away.

"WHEN YOUR TOLD TO STAY THE F**K AWAY YOU SHOULD DAMN WELL LISTEN! GET THE HELL OUT NOW YOU EVIL BITCH!" Becca's shrieks brought several people running fast, the door flew open as Renee lunged at her again, ducking a wild swing she grabbed at Renee's hair and kneed her in the belly, head butting the bloody blond, sending her flying backward, long strands of blond hair still clutched in her hand. Enraged, the adrenaline ripping through her body shaking and panting ready for the next assault, it took Becca a minute to realized Renee was now being held back by Nattie and AJ.

"Becca are you okay?" Nattie was asking her, nodding as she wiped her forehead and seeing a smear of red. She and AJ shoved Renee through the door. Stephanie's voice was out in the hall demanding to know what happened seconds before Jon came crashing in looking completely freaked. His hands landing on either side of her face and lifting it, his eyes huge. He grabbed a towel and dabbed at her forehead.

"Oh God Baby! Are you okay? We need to get you to Dee!" He tried to grab her and push her towards the door. Pushing back and raising her voice enough to cut through his panic.

"Jon, JON!" I'm okay, I'm okay, take it easy Lover," She dropped her voice down now he had stopped pushing her and was listening. "I've got a cut, I'll get it taken care of, you need to relax about this, forget it for now." Shaking his head and looking determined he froze when the warning finger went up. "Forget about this for now and focus on your match. I don't want you getting hurt. I'm okay, Dee or someone else will take care of this, now go on, go get your focus, I'll be here or in the trainers room when your done okay then? He was unhappy to a huge degree, the pout was immediate, but he was listening to her. Nodding a little, he kissed her lips gently and walked her out to where Dee was standing.

"I've got her Jon, go ahead!" Jon cursed Renee loudly as he headed back towards the curtain. Dee shook his head and checked Becca over and took her to wash her up and put a butterfly on her cut forehead and apply some ice to keep swelling down. "What the Hell happened sweetheart?" Looking up at him as she lay being more thoroughly inspected Becca relayed the details of the attack. As she finished she heard someone in heels coming toward her. Stephanie came into view with Paul beside her. Nervousness was impossible to stifle then. She tried to sit up but Dee wouldn't let her yet. Stephanie was the one that begin to speak.

"Becca, we are so sorry, we had no idea Renee would do this! We never imagined she would disobey orders much less attack you!" The woman looked distraught. Paul was obviously pissed.

"Renee was given a one week suspension for her actions of disobeying orders. For the physical attack on you she is liable to be charged with assault. The choice is yours whether or not you file a report or not. There will be no repercussions on you if you do okay?" She nodded and said she needed to think on it, both understood and nodded. Jon's music began to blare out in the arena. All four of them groaned knowing what was about to hit. They could hear Jon yelling her name as he came backstage. The was a 'Damn', an oh f**k, a 'Son of a...', from the other three and the 'Oh shite' from Becca as running footsteps grew closer.

**Thank you for reading. I love the wonderful reviews! :) xoxox 3**


	25. Chapter 25

Jon must have been directed to where Becca was because he made his way to her in moments. Flying through the door he came to a skidding halt as she raised her hand.

"I'm okay Jon, I have a couple scratches and will probably have a bruise or two later and this." She tapped next to her forehead bandage. "Relax, I am okay." Letting herself be wrapped in his arms and hugged tightly she inhaled the scent of his work sweat mixed with his body wash and his natural scent. Since the night she met him she couldn't recall feeling such a rush of feelings when smelling his scent. His protective behavior and the soft murmurs stirred her up worse.

"I'm okay Lover." She whispered in his ear. "I just want to get out of here." He nodded and kissed her temple. Excusing themselves, Jon turned to take her back to his locker room. A police officer stood waiting by the door to hand Becca a couple of pages to fill out, looking them over and nodding she left with Jon. As soon as they got into the room she tossed the papers towards her computer bag and turned to wrap her arms around his neck and backed him into the wall. Pulling his head down she leaned into him and rose up to kiss him hard.

Watching his eyes open wide was amusing, watching them flutter close as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her was sexy as all Hell. Deliberately rubbing her belly against his crotch when she felt a stirring, she delighted when he groaned into the kiss. Pulling back, looking a bit more flushed that he had been a few minutes ago. Jon licked his lips, looking at Becca with a smirk. Bringing one hand down across his chest to the quickly growing bugle in his jeans, she kneaded gently at him.

"Damn Baby! What got into you? Not complaining mind you!" Leaning up to kiss his lips then nip them she locked eyes with him.

"You did! I didn't realize until you hugged me a couple of minutes ago, on the night we met, they threw you in that closet where I was hiding, you were all worked up and perspiring. The scent of you hot and sweaty, that Axe mixed in, it was so bloody intoxicating! You haven't hugged me like that since our first night together. It hit me like a ton of bricks!" The wickedest look grew on Jon's face.

"Let me lock the door baby and I will give you whatever you want," His voice had grown huskier and he was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement as he slipped to lock the door and came back to snuggle Becca. "Okay my beautiful Lady," he kissed her lips. "What is it you want me to do for you?" Reaching for his shirt, she tugged at the edge of his shirt, grinning he reached to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. Running her hands up his chest, Becca felt the dampness of his skin. The scent that stirred her now she was alone with Jon magnified drastically now that she no longer had to stifle her reactions.

Kissing his chest as high up as she could, Becca kissed a line down Jon's chest, stopping at the belt line loving how the muscles of his chest and belly twitched as she moved lower. Looking up at him from his waist level she smiled as she reached to slowly opened his belt, unsnapped his jeans then pulled the zipper down carefully. Helping her to push his jeans down, kissing her, Jon asked her again what he could do to make her feel good. Standing up to kiss his lips Becca only smiled and grabbed the waist of his boxers and pulled them down. Scraping the fabric across his engorged cock, making him groan loudly as she knelt at his feet looking up past his pulsing stiffness to his face. That wicked tongue licked his lips, his eyes were glassy and whimpering sounds were escaping the big blonds throat.

Raking her nails down Jon's thighs before she rose up to kiss the weeping tip of his 'attitude' as they had nicknamed his eager parts. Sliding her tongue up the underside, teasing at the fat ridge then flicked the tip up the slit, Becca grinned as Jon squirmed whimpering. The musky male scent growing stronger the more he was roused was adding to the heat she was feeling. The heat between her thighs began when he held her a little bit ago, by now she had to be completely soaked. Licking at the darkened head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it she had to brace her hands against Jon's thighs to keep some control over the moment.

"Baby! Becca! Damn it, you're killing me!" Sucking gently on him, letting him escape with a soft popping sound. She nipped along the crown making him thrash. "No more! I'm gonna lose it!" Backing up, Becca sat on her heels and began to unbutton her top. Shaking his head Jon dropped down and pulled her closer grabbing her hands and pulling them away from top. Lowering his face he kissed her between the breasts and slid his tongue between the buttons to connecting with her skin, making her shiver. Pulling her hands up to put on his shoulders he looked into Becca's eyes, kissed her and told her to keep her hands there. Burying his face in her neck he began working the front of her top.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted baby," he nuzzled her neck as he cupped her breasts through her top.

"You!" Becca moaned feeling a pulsing begin in her core.

"Are you wet yet baby?" Laughing as Jon ran his tongue from her neck to her breasts she shot back...

"Seriously Lover? I started getting wet when you held me in the office, right now I'm soaked!" Letting out a growl he pulled back frowning as he got her top open. "Jon? What...?" Unhooking her bra, he brushed at something. Looking down she saw smears of blood. "DAMN! I suppose I better shower before I leave yeah?" Kissing his lips she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on Lover, help me get cleaned up." With a wicked look Jon jumped up and followed her into the showers after he grabbed needed items.

Turning the water on as he came up behind her Jon warned her not to get her bandage wet. Stepping back to begin taking the rest of her clothing off, Becca found herself in Jon's arms. Kissing her neck he helped her undress completely, inspecting her body for wounds, growing angry when he found a couple. While taking off her panties he looked up grinning. Sliding his hands between her thighs, he pushed them apart slightly.

"You weren't kidding baby! God I love it when you get so wet!" Becca couldn't have stopped Jon if she wanted to as he lowered his mouth to run his tongue up her wet folds. Moaning softly as he lapped up all the dampness he could get to, backing Becca into the wall of the shower stall. "Mmmm, my sweet baby!" Lifting her leg to rest on his shoulder he dove in to lick and suck with a growing wildness until the ebbing heat and prickles of pleasure starting were rushing her to completion. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he attacked her.

"Mmmm I love your sweetness baby!" Delving deeply with his tongue a couple of times, then teasing her clit until she was squirming he rose up to kiss her and found himself backed into the wall quickly.

"That was f**king evil! Teasing me like that and stopping!" Jon looked down and immediately tried to calm her.

"Easy baby, I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied." Kissing her lips, "Turn around," he kissed her shoulder and pushed her to face the wall. "Put your hands out to brace yourself. Grab that bar so you don't slip." Jon purred into Becca's ear, as he wrapped his arms around her, his throbbing cock rubbing against her ass. One hand gently pushed her shoulder so she bent slightly forward as he slid one of his feet between hers and pushed them apart a bit. Realizing what he was intending on doing was added to Becca's excitement. The last time he took her from behind was mind blowing!

Stepping back for a second, Jon whispered for her to stay there, in a moment she could hear him unwrapping something, no doubt a condom. Coming back to wrap his arms around her, he rubbed himself against her, sliding up between her folds. Nibbling at her shoulder and neck as he lay over her back, Jon began to tease at her breasts, plucking at her nipples and teasing a moment before sliding a hand between her thighs to rub at her clit. Moving his hips a couple of times, rubbing against her Jon slid in slowly making them both moan.

Working his hips against hers, rocking himself in deep then retreating slightly Becca was loving every second of Jon's lusty attentions. Teasing her breasts and clit while he flexed and moved stirred a quickly building heat for Becca as he moved.

"Can you feel how much deeper I go when we f**k like animals?" Nodding as she met his thrusts, squeezing down on him as he pulled back then releasing him before he thrust again. The noise from Jon was purely animalistic then.

"Damn it!" He hissed. "That's so f**king good! Oh God baby keep that up! Like a f**king vice! So damned tight!" Shushing him twice because the whole damn building was going to know they were f**king themselves silly with all the moaning and groaning Jon was doing. The level of his excitement provoked him into fondling her breasts a bit rougher, rubbing her clit harder, both stirring her heat higher and faster until the heat crested into explosive waves that made her shudder almost violently as she fought to keep from screaming out her climax. As it had almost always happened. Her climax triggered Jon's.

Holding her tight around the waist as he finished with deep groan, he kept Becca from losing her balance. Pulling back away enough to allow Becca to turn Jon pulled her against him as she stood. Side stepping and pulling her with him as they slowly relaxed, their breathing heavy as they stepped into the hot spray of water. Landing a deep and fiery kiss to Becca's lips Jon pinned her gently against as the water cascaded over them.

"Damn Baby! It just keeps getting better and better with you!" Jon was smiling as he broke off the kiss. Caressing his cheek Becca had to agree. After a couple more kisses they got themselves washed up and dressed. Becca went out to find Robbie while Jon packed up. It was nice to find one more person that cared about her welfare after the tussle earlier and Bless Robbie, she just seemed to know that the conversation was preferred to be kept short tonight. The bus was quieter than normal, Becca went to the seats Nattie and Saraya saved for them. With Jon's friends and her new friends surrounding them they kept any nonsense at a distance. Tonight they were traveling a few hours on the bus to get to the next stop.

As the bus pulled away from the arena it was a bit of a relief for Becca, she let out a sigh that had immediately had Jon asking if she was okay in a whisper. Nodding she said she was just glad to get away from that building. Wrapping his arm to cuddle her for a bit before they settled in with their pillows to sleep, holding hands until the bus pulled into the Hotel around 2:45. Sleepy people collected their luggage and checked in. Waking on the bus with a vile headache Becca took some Tylenol and sat in a dark corner of the lobby until Jon had the room key.

Riding in the elevator with Claudio and one other person Becca was aware of Jon watching her closely. Smiling as best she could she said she woke with a headache on the bus, trying to make light of it, she got a slight smile from Jon.

"This is what I get for using my head." A small laugh from Claudio and they were free from the elevator. It was another night they just dropped off to bed after stripping down to their underwear again and immediately falling asleep after cuddling and having a last kiss after Jon asked twice if she was okay.

Waking the next morning was tough for Jon and Becca, the headache from headbutting Renee kept Becca awake off and on throughout the night and Jon, he was dealing with the morning after a wild match feeling what he went through. A hot shower was the first step for the both of them, not much fooling around, but a few sweet cuddles added in as they tried to get their bodies mobile. After seeing the bruises that rose on her face and especially on her knee Jon called Dee over to look Becca over again. Wrapping her knee and telling her to ice it as often as possible, she stayed in catering once they got to the arena while Jon did two interviews elsewhere in the building.

Sitting with Saraya and Nattie, they were joined by someone Becca had seen but not met yet. Trinity (Naomi) came over and sat with them, She had a personality that was immediately likable and Becca enjoyed her company. Her husband was so rambunctious and likeable as was his twin it was hard to not be in a good mood when they were around. As much fun as it was, the night wore her down. Her head and knee hurting was tiresome and it was insane tonight and much louder with some NXT talent visiting.

As she watched Jon's match the excited chatter of the newcomers was almost too much. Opting to stay out conversations with them she went to greet Jon as he came back through the curtain and headed into his locker room when he got called to go talk with the visitors. Whispering to her to go back and lay down, he would be in shortly, she did that relieved to be in the quiet room. She wasn't sure how long it was until Jon came back but she woke as he was gathering the bags to put by the door, showered and in fresh clothes, he had covered her in his leather jacket. Seeing she was awake he sat next to her.

"What's going on Baby? Do you want me to get Dee?" Shaking her head gingerly she sat up.

"No Lover, I'll be fine, I'm just feeling a bit off. It was probably something I ate, I have some aches but they'll go away." Kissing her a couple of times as he looked her over, he slowly nodded.

"Okay baby, Let's go home."

After the bus dropped them off and they were getting ready for their flight, Becca guessed both she and Jon looked like Zombie's at least he was an adorable one and didn't look as bad as she felt. They had time to get a light snack before heading to the boarding gate. Both of them slept through the 5 ½ hour flight and after landing, retrieving their belongings and hailing a cab. Becca slept most of the way to her home once settled in. Arriving at the house Jon told her to stay in the cab, sleepily looking up she saw him walk up to the front door, pluck something off of it and turn to reading it in the light in the streetlamp. After a moment he walked to the cab and pulled his phone out and made a call, reading the number off of a business card.

"Jon, what's going on?"

"In a minute babe...Yes. Yes...is Detective Davidson there? Yes, My name is Jon Good, I just arrived at my girlfriends house with her and there is a notice on the door that the house is sealed and to call this number before entering." Both the cabbie and Becca's eyes got huge. "Okay, yes, she's fine. I don't think she's going to like that, we just flew in and just want to be able to go to sleep. Okay, thank you." He hung up. Putting up his hand in a calming gesture he explained.

"Someone has reported you as a missing person. The police have sealed your house with some tape so they would know if anyone entered. They are sending someone to come verify with your ID that you are the alleged missing person then we can go into the house." It only took a few minutes for a police officers to arrive, they checked Becca's driver's license and other paperwork and called it in. When Jon asked who had reported her missing, Becca was gobsmacked when she heard the answer. Shaking her head in disbelief, she told them all.

"That's my sister in law, after I refused to give her anything from a settlement I got past a decent amount interest plus the money she spent to get me here she had massive fits and stormed away. It's been a year since she's tried to bully me into giving her money. How did she know I was 'missing?' She has no access to my house, my mail or my phones, why did she think I was missing?" The officers looked at one another.

"You didn't give her a key to your house?" Becca vehemently shook her head.

"No! And if that bitch has one she's gone and stolen it. If she was in my house it was without my permission and she was trespassing and I want to press charges!" The news that the woman did have keys pissed Becca off bad. Opening her front door she told the officers where an extra set of keys was in the kitchen, they were gone. Pushing the door open Becca looked in, things had obviously been gone through. Walking through her house with Jon's arms around her she let a couple of tears fall.

"That evil bitch ransacked my house and burgled it, Please! Please get her!" She told the officers as she viewed the mess. Drawers and cupboards were opened, a few things spilled about. Too upset to even thing about getting sleep she went through the house and she described things that were missing. It was Jon that found that a side window in the dining room had been pried open. A forensics tech was sent out to go through the house. Discovering that her garage was empty and her new car was gone sent her into a vile temper.

By 9 a.m. Jon was getting into a mood himself and neither wanted to be there to sleep right now, he booked a hotel room nearby, the police re-sealed the house and the Detective would meet them back at the house at 4. Not until she was in the hotel room, wrapped in Jon's arms could Becca let her frustrations completely out with tears. Holding her and whispering things to sooth until she fell asleep, Jon napped a bit himself before Becca's phone went off.

"Who is it?" Jon sleepily mumbled.

"Detective..." She started to answer the call but Jon reached to take the phone, he listened then said Okay a few times then hung up. Handing back her phone he smiled and trailed his fingers down her cheek. "They have your car, it's safe. IT was at your sister in laws house in the garage. In the back seat and trunk of the car is a bunch of the stuff that was missing. On the way to your place later we will stop at the police station and identify your stuff. Your sister in laws prints were allover the house, she has been arrested for trespassing, having stolen goods, something else." He sat up and looked at her a moment.

"I'm gonna ask you something and please be honest with me." Becca nodded. "How safe are you going to feel in that place again? Are you gong to want to spend the night there after this?" Making a face she thought then admitted it would be difficult.

"That's my house, I bought it! Damn that bitch she's taken my home from me!" Wiping at her eyes feeling deflated she let Jon draw her into his lap.

"I've got an idea Baby, hear me out. How about we get your house packed up, bring what you want to Vegas and come stay with me until you feel better about the house, or you can just stay with me. We can put the stuff you're not bringing with you into storage for now." Sitting for a couple of minutes thinking, she did allow it would be a lot easier going to one place each week. If it was too much she could go back to her place. Storage would keep things safe. Aware that Jon was watching her closely she finally nodded.

"Jon you need to go back on the road in two days, there's no way..." Gently putting his hand over her mouth. He shook his head.

"I'm going to see of I can get out of the house shows Friday and Saturday. They'll add on more appearances but that's okay." Settling her on the bed Jon picked up his phone and placed a call. He was soon talking with Paul Levesque. Lying down he patted his chest for Becca to lay her head down there. Listening to the conversation as Jon explained what had happened, she could hear the shock and anger in Paul's voice. He granted the request and told Jon that he would have new plans arranged for them and they would fly into the town RAW was being held in.


	26. Chapter 26

During the conversation a feeling Becca had of general not feeling well grew worse and she slid off the bed heading for the bathroom. A couple of cramps in her lower belly gave warning as to what was going on.

"Not f**king now!" She grumbled in frustration. Jon must have heard her because at the door in a second.

"Becca?" He called out getting closer to the bathroom door.

"Yeah Lover I just need a minute." Cursing under her breath she heard him continue talking on the phone but further from the door. With a sigh she left the room and went to dig through her suitcase to find something to relieve her discomfort. Hanging up the phone Jon was instantly beside her, shaking her head she told she was fine.

"I just um...lost track of the calendar days, my monthly curse wants to pay a visit." Blushing furiously she was immediately wrapped tight in his arms. Kissing the top of her head he said he could handle that.

"We need to cut things back so you don't stress. Paul told me to take good care of you. You already know I'm just learning this boyfriend thing. You need to help me along with clues if you or want anything. Okay?" Kissing her lips he got her to agree, even though she blushed heavily and the subject was mortifying to discuss, Jon's caring meant the world to her. Kissing her lips Jon outlined the new plan they were about to use.

"Okay, in a little while we'll go down and get a late lunch. Then we go to the police station and do what we have to there then meet the Detective at your place after. Tomorrow we will call a storage and a moving place. If we can have the movers come Friday that will give you some time to decide what goes where. Some stuff will get put into storage, some will go to Las Vegas. The movers will do the packing, that's what they do okay?" Becca nodded. "My apartment management can let the moving company in to drop off your boxes. We will stay in the hotel until Sunday if you don't want to stay at the house. We're going to fly out early Sunday afternoon and be in town for RAW the night before, and we go on with the usual schedule from there. Okay?"

"What's missing shows going to cost you Jon?" Becca worried, he shook his head.

"Nothing compared to what it would cost me if I lost you." Kissing her gently, he coaxed her back to bed for another two hours to rest. Laying in Jon's arms the wild turn of events had her head spinning. It was the weirdest thing to have someone give a damn about her like this, and be willing to take risks to see to her safety, and others willing to back him! Becca buried her face in Jon's chest and slept until the alarm woke them. Getting a rental for at least a day or two Becca grumbled she should be driving her own car. Jon teased and asked what kind of cute car she owned.

"What makes you think I've got some dainty sweet girly car?" She smacked his ass as they got out of the car at the local place they'd headed to for lunch. Jon laughed and said it just seemed she might have a 'cute' car. "Just for that wise Arse you can wait to see what it is at the police station." Pouting as they headed in, he was quickly teasing again. All through lunch he teased, once this whole mess was fixed, he was going to be sorry, she warned him once but he didn't behave. So be it! She thought.

Visiting the police station was something frightening to Becca, Jon got her through there ordeal of paperwork, she identified the smaller items that were found in her car then walked out into the lot to identify her car. Jon's jaw dropping when he saw the vehicle was delightful.

"THAT'S your car?" He looked stunned as she nodded grinning as he circled the convertible.

"2014 Mustang Shelby convertible." She smirked as he circled her car, looking it over.

"Damn Babe! what can I say? You've got great taste." Becca laughed.

"I know, you should see my boyfriend!" He grinned wickedly as Becca turned to listen to the officer that was speaking. Jon came up to wrap his arms around her. The news she couldn't get her belongings back yet because she was pressing charges against the person who took them allegedly to 'protect them' while she was missing.

"I don't give a crap about the electronics, but my jewelry that irks me! And my car! Damn it, I just bought that! It's going to be bloody outdated before I can drive it again!" The officers assured her they would release her items as soon as possible.

"Relax baby, as soon as everything is released we can arrange to have your car and other things you want moved to Vegas. The stuff you don't want they can auction with unclaimed items. Let's finish up and head to your place to meet with the Detective."

Meeting up with the Detective was unpleasant for Becca, having to give that stranger details of her life and explain things as detailed as she had to was extremely disturbing. The man was nice enough, things were falling into place quickly, unusual for his job. Her sister in law he warned was demanding she drop charges. Her lawyer was wanting to speak with Becca. She and Jon thought not. Tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. She was to be arraigned. It would be best if Becca could be there. Explaining that she was not happy to live in the house at the moment and she intended to pack up and close the house down for now met with no objections.

Given directions to the court Jon assured him Becca would get there. Now allowed into her home she had to make some decisions. Bringing in the laundry and getting that started she went through the kitchen quickly to take stock of what she had for meals. she decided to do shopping tomorrow, there was a great market that had the most incredible take away selections which she could bring back. Between laundry and packing her clothing she was kept busy. While Jon went down to the nearest storage facility and got some boxes for her to pack tonight and tomorrow. Then called his Apartment manager with a warning things were coming that had to be put in his apartment.

As she went through things, Becca decided other than her collection of DVD's, her clothing, some things from the kitchen, a few personal effects and her beautiful brass bed, nothing much needed to be moved to Las Vegas. As she packed up some freshly laundered clothing, she looked at Jon laying on the bed reading something on her computer, she smirked. Catching her look Jon asked what she was thinking.

"Oh, just, how good you look laying on my bed.." She climbed up beside him and running her fingers through his hair purred..."And how good you would look tied down to it!" Jon's head fell back, he groaned as he licked his lips. "You know Lover, you were asking what toys we should get, I think we can maybe order a few, and have them delivered back to your place yeah?" Nodding he agreed on the toys, and the bed being moved to his apartment. Spying something in the corner Becca slid off the bed and grabbed the mailing tube and checking, found it just fit in her bag.

"What was that baby?" Jon sat up watching her, looking curious. Grinning she told hm he would have to wait for later. It would be something special to play with when they got back to his place and set up her bed. His wicked look matched hers. Packing up the washed clothes and a couple of other things they headed for the store then the hotel. Jon had gotten eager over the thought of choosing toys and it was best he stay in the car while Becca went in to get something dinner.

At the hotel Dinner had to wait, Jon was too stirred up, as soon as they got settled in Jon pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto a chair. Undoing his jeans and sliding them off revealing a quickly growing swelling in his boxers. he reached for Becca, when she opened her mouth, he covered it gently with his hand, then lowered a kiss to her lips.

"Your dealing with a lot more than you bargained for right now, I'm gonna take care of this, will you come lay bedside me?" Leaning up to kiss his lips she smiled.

"Of course I will," retrieving a washcloth Jon lay down with Becca beside him, snuggling close she trailed her fingers over his chest and belly. "I was going to ask if you wanted help." Jon kissed her lips gently, then her forehead.

"Mmm thank you baby, talk to me," He pulled his last garment down, freeing his throbbing stiffness, "What kind of toys did you have in mind to get for us, hm?" Leaning over and kissing her as he began to stroke himself Jon attentively watched Becca.

"Well..." She reached to trace lines around his face then work her hand in slow motions all over his body. "I think a gag is definitely in order, I need something to lay a smack across your Arse when you're being so cheeky. If we're going to use my bed, maybe a pair of handcuffs, or other restraints would go well with the brass rails." Groaning, he began to work harder on himself.

"Easy Love, I've warned you not to hurt yourself! Hang on a minute!" Getting up to pull the oils out of her luggage she handed him the one he seemed to like the most. "Just because I can't enjoy that wonderful body of yours right now doesn't mean I'm going let it be neglected or abused!" Jon grinned wickedly and then went on, being more careful with himself. Running her fingers through his hair, she continued with the earlier conversation.

"I think we'll need to add in a blindfold, or something we can use as one, I am definitely getting a cock ring for your attitude when it needs adjusting! We can look through some websites I've heard of that are good." That was pretty much the end of Jon for the moment. With a loud moan as he worked himself up towards his climax, he stiffened as he exploded, cursing as his body jerked in orgasmic waves. Slowly relaxing, he rolled lay his head on Becca's chest. Kissing his sweaty forehead she murmured that she loved to watch him cum.

"The pleasure you're feeling, seeing it is incredible Lover." Smiling a little as he relaxed Jon looked like an Angel. Thanking for all he was doing for her, Becca got a couple of kisses before he took a quick nap.

Eating their meal by the balcony later they discussed the next day. Jon would get Becca to court, he called for the movers to come Friday to pick up what she wanted moved to Las Vegas. Becca would have a charity organization come get what she didn't want to take. Jon would call a locksmith to come change the locks. Then they would go back on the road, and hopefully she could forget the stress she had from the situation at her house, and Renee.

Before going to bed Becca logged onto a website with various bedtime toys, and with Jon's eager participation selected several items to be delivered to his home in Las Vegas. Cuddling Becca and kissing her sweetly Jon was very cuddly at bedtime. Refusing a back rub for himself he gave her a delightful one that she honestly couldn't remember much of the next morning, she fell asleep almost immediately. Waking the next morning in his arms she well knew he had done a good job though. Moving was much easier for her.

Kissing his sleepy cheek she thanked him for his efforts. Smiling back he kissed her lips and grinned hugely at her promise to do something for him later. The next few days were very much the same, wake up, get breakfast, do activity, go back to hotel, eat, shower, sleep. The activities changed daily. Thursday was court and calling a charity organization then setting aside items to move to Jon's. Friday was the moving company coming, packing up things, then taking the items to Las Vegas and having the locksmith in. Saturday was the charity people coming to strip the house. Sunday afternoon they left to fly to where ever they needed to go for RAW Monday, and the week would begin again.

Scared to death of the American courts she didn't understand Becca was a wreck. Dressed nicely she followed along with what Jon and the Detective said to do. Her Sister in law was extremely furious to see her, she demanded charges be dropped. Listening to the Judge Becca told her side of the story the detective told the findings of his investigation, It wasn't pretty when the charges were officially recorded. That evil woman shrieked like the seven hounds of Hell!

In a startling event, Becca's car and belongings would be returned today. Photographs would represent the items in court. The Detective would keep Becca and Jon updated. After photo's and Autographs for the Judge, Baliff, court reporter, Detective and the attorneys Becca and Jon left with her happier than she been this week. On the way to drop the rental back off Becca remembered something and cursed.

"What's wrong baby?"Jon caressed her thigh as he drove.

"I forgot that Shite Paperwork I had to fill out over Renee. What do I do Jon? I know they use her to interview a lot of people, the men like her, but she's been so ..." Jon's hand went up and she looked at him. Reaching to grab her hand he kissed it.

"Tell you what, fill the paper work out, you can decide later, or not what to do about turning it in. You have a lot to think about right now." Becca nodded.

"That's fair enough Love, I'll do that." Grabbing a bit to eat first they dropped off the rental and had the company drop them off at the impound station. Wanting only her jewelry back Becca signed away the rest of the electronics and other items. Then she and Jon went around the building to get her car from the impound lot. Jon was so excited to see her car she let him drive it home. He took a Selfie of he and Becca in the car with the top down and sent it to Joe.

Jon was so happy driving the car she didn't bother suggesting they head back for over an hour. Packing what she wanted took less than 2 hours with Jon's help. They dismantled the bed and set everything aside. Jon arranged for a special car transport to move her car on Sunday before they left, it would be at the airport waiting for them on Wednesday morning when they got back to Las Vegas. Jon couldn't figure why Becca wanted to take Kitchen items to his place when they were hardly there, he mentioned it but didn't argue.

Back at the hotel Jon had take away brought over, and repacked his bag with clean clothes while Becca filled out the police report about her incident with Renee. Tucking the papers in his bag Jon reached for her and held her tight for a couple of minutes.

"You're going through a lot right now, emotionally, physically, mentally. I want you to relax. Let me take care of you. Okay? I know what you said earlier, tell you what. Once we leave here, then you can check the score card and we'll adjust it so every things even okay? Right now I want you to feel better, not stressed. Let's order a movie and relax okay baby?" Feeling such gratitude for his actions Becca kissed him, wiping at her tears, only to have him brush her hands away then kiss away her tears.

"Go get ready for bed baby, I'll order a movie. Half an hour later, lying together in bed snuggled together Becca listened to the soothing beat of Jon's heart as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Thank you Lover, for everything." Kissing her forehead he whispered back that he was the one that should say thank you.

"You made my world change for the better in so many ways I can't even tell you. I can't say 'I love you'. I don't trust those words, I really don't what they mean. Every time I heard them it was a lie, but what I can say you is that you are everything to me, if you and I separated, it would be the end of me. Words don't mean much to me, I'll just have to show you what I mean with my actions." Kissing her lips gently he pulled her up to lay on top of him and snuggled her gently.

"Jon?"

"Yeah baby." Raising her head to look into his eyes, she smiled.

"You already have shown me." A couple of kisses later she let sleep pull her down until the next morning.

Waking up on top of Jon was interesting, in his sleep he held her tightly against him. Thinking about last night and feeling the sincerity of Jon's actions, Becca smiled pretty sure that he loved her as well too. It was such a short amount of time, but it seemed to be the case. Sliding off of Jon and whispering she needed to use the Loo when he reached for her, she went in to do as she must and get ready for the day. As she brushed her teeth Jon sleepily walked past her, snagging a quick hug before he started getting ready for his day.

Becca insisted on getting their breakfast to go and set them up in a nice sunny spot in the park by her house, it was nice sitting in the comfortable gazebo to eat breakfast and drink their coffee. After three hours with the movers and having them sent on their way, they dealt with the locksmith and Becca directed Jon to a Cross Fit for a good work out. The day was peaceful, both of them relaxed a lot more. They went to the hotel after a light lunch for Jon to use the spa and to relax a bit. As the walked back to the room holding hands Becca smiled up at the man who'd been watching her like a hawk.

"You know I'm feeling quite a bit better now, yes?" Jon nodded, grinning.

"After tomorrow you'll be doing even better too." Nodding, figuring he was absolutely right, tomorrow she shut the door on the life she had here. Turning a change of address form in at the post office and calling the utility companies, she had everything done but the clearing out tomorrow. As she looked around before locking up she felt strong arms surround her.

"Any regrets baby?" She immediately shook her head.

"No, none, all good here." She turned in his arms, "How about you? You now will be stuck with me, in your space, in your face 24/7! Any regrets?" Laughing out and hugging her tight Jon shook his head.

"Never!" Kissing her sweetly he opened the door for her then with the puppy dog face asked to drive. After locking the door she tossed him the keys, laughing at how excited he got over her car. It was an early night for them as the charity organization would be by the house early the next morning.

Having Jon drop her off after coffee and Bagels she shooed him off to go work out. By the time he was back most of the stuff had been removed from the house. After checking in to see how she was doing, Jon took off briefly then returned with a look about him that told her he'd been up to something. Not wanting their personal business brought up in front of strangers she decided to wait and see if he gave away what he'd been up to. By 1:30 the house was empty as when she moved in. She locked the door and with Jon's arm around her walked away without looking back.

Lunch and Dinner were some nice salads Jon had bought to eat back at the hotel. The night was quiet, they were both getting restless. Tomorrow they were back on the road. Something Becca was actually eager for now. Cuddling together in bed watching a movie, leaning against Jon's bare chest, Becca felt him fidgeting a bit, then he reaching to twist her hair up.

"Hold up your hair a minute will you?" Reaching to hold her hair as he had it, she felt him reach around her. "Close your eyes for a moment okay baby?" She nodded and closed her eyes. Something cold trailed across her neck and she felt something being fastened behind her.

"Okay, you can drop your hair and look now." Opening her eyes and seeing the necklace she reached to pull up the objects hanging from the Gold chain closer to focus on, two hearts, woven together. Choking up, tears welling up in her eyes she twisted around to hug Jon tightly.

"Oh God Jon! It's stunning! Thank you! I love it!" Kissing him and feeling his smile against her lips. She was quite willing to allow his deepening of the kiss. For several minutes they kissed and cuddled. Ruffling his curls, making him laugh, Becca giggled in delight. Both of them almost giddy until they fell asleep well after midnight.

The car transport arrived at 10:30 the next morning, carefully protecting the car for the ride to Las Vegas Becca was amused that Jon seemed more worried than she was. After breakfast and checkout they headed for the airport in a cab. It was almost exciting to be at an airport again. Jon looked amused at her as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Eager to get away from just being with me?" He pouted. Shaking her head Becca grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Never! Glad to be out of here." Jon laughed and reached for her hand as they got ready to board. The three hour plane ride was exciting for Becca. The flight and the following routine wasn't so tedious now for some reason. Checking into the Hotel they would spend the night in, they had had a nice dinner then Becca insisted on giving Jon a back rub and would not tolerate his refusal.

"You've taken such wonderful care of me these past days, I feel so wonderful now. I need to take of you." Straddling his waist and working him over from one end to the other, she had Jon out cold before she finished half of his front side. After a quick shower she got him tucked in beside her and enjoyed the luxury of no worries during the night. Fingering the beautiful necklace he gave her, Becca fell asleep smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

** Major Violence in this chapter...you have been warned.**

It had been a week, a blessed week of absence from Renee, something in Becca told her that Bitch would not end the trouble. Her bruises healed. Her relationship with Jon was becoming a dream come true. What seemed only possible to be a short term thing was looking much more long range. Jon had been the most incredible man. He was very complex but she was getting to see the different layers of his personality and getting to know how to deal with them. With everything that they dealt with together during the past week, things were looking very good!

They were at the arena early to do some promotional things and all was going great and she hadn't seen Renee yet. This would be her first night back and Becca was a little uneasy, she was allegedly furious Becca had injured her face during the last fight but she had started it. Everyone had sided with Becca over the issue. Renee had been patched up by the medics and sent home immediately. Two suspensions so far, Becca was almost hoping she would start trouble again so she could get her third suspension then get fired. In Jon's bag was the police report she had filled out in full detail but not turned in yet.

The night was peaceful and it seemed as if the blond had indeed backed down. Jimmy, one of the crew came to tell her Jon was about to head to the ring. Smiling sweetly, knowing the roar of his theme would have told her anyway she thanked him and pulled her phone off the charger and ducked into the Loo before going out. The creaking of the outer door and no response to her asking who was there had her on edge as she came out of the stall, giving wide berth as she came around the corner. Jon's music started, he was heading to the ring now. A flash of something made her jump as something hit the wall with a loud clank. A flash of blond was all she saw as she grabbed the nearest thing, Jon's dirty clothing bag and hurled it at Renee.

"You F**king stupid Cow! Why don't you just F**k off like a good skank and bugger off!"

"You WHORE, YOU DIRTY SLUT! He's MINE, MINE, MINE!" The Blond had an insane look on her face. Grabbing the piece of metal pipe Renee had swung at her, kicking out and keeping her at bay as they struggled over the weapon, Becca dodged a slap and raked her nails down Renee's face hard.

"YOU BITCH! YOURE GOING TO F**KING PAY FOR THAT!" Renee screeched. A second slap half connected to Becca's cheek as she swung a solid punch to Renee's cheek.

"For F**k's sake I am so sick of your shite!" Kicking Renee hard in the knee dropped her down a bit. The door began to rattle, that bitch had f**king locked it!

"Becca? Are you okay?"

"Saraya? NO! This Bitch came in and is attacking me, she locked the door! I can't get to it!" She heard the younger woman yelling for help. Kicking at Renee's other knee Becca grabbed her hair and headbutted her hard catching her in the chin and mouth. Dropping the pipe Renee grabbed at Becca's hair. Tearing a chuck of golden locks away from her opponents scalp Becca sank her teeth down on the fingers that tried to claw her face. The door was being pounded on, rattling violently as Renee screamed in pain. Clawing the blonds face again, Becca managed to tear another chunk of hair from her scalp before backing up and trying to get to the door.

She could hear Stephanie's voice yelling to 'get that damned door open, NOW!' Renee lunged and landed on her well enough to knock Becca down, twisting onto her back, grabbing at the blond hair in front of her and trying to kick for all she was worth Becca managed to drag her head down and headbutt her again then as Renee's head snapped back she got one foot up onto her chest and gave her a hard shove, tearing even more hair out as she sent her crashing across the room hitting the side of her face into the lockers as the door flew open. Screaming like a mad woman Renee made another dive at Becca but was caught in mid air by officials who dragged her away.

"I will KILL YOU! I WILL! You fu**ing c**t! I will find you and kill you. I will! He's mine! MI..." Renee was obviously muffled as she was dragged away. Shaking like a leaf it took a couple moments for Becca to realize it was over. Nattie was immediately at her side checking her over. Stephanie was there almost as quick, kneeling next to her checking her over as well. As soon as she could walk, she was taken to Dee to look her over, and patch up a couple of spots. They were concerned over the bruises on her forehead and applied ice and tried to decide whether or not to take her for x-rays. There was no way she would leave without Jon knowing she was alright though.

In the Office Stephanie and Paul were using tonight, she gave her statements of what happened then handed over the report from last week. There would be no holding back now, she was pressing charges for both incidents. Hearing Jon's music start she felt nervousness hit hard.

"Oh God he is so going to freak."Becca fretted. Paul walked by her patting her shoulder.

"I'll go get him." As he walked out the door he called for someone to get Joe and get him here fast! Joe came in seconds before Jon was heard coming down the hall.

"Hey what's going.." His eyes bugged. "Becca hon you okay?"

"BECCA!"Jon was running down the corridor.

"Oh Shite!" Becca felt the first real bit of panic since this began and stood shakily. Stephanie came to stand beside her as Joe caught Jon from charging in through the door looking beyond freaked, Paul and Joe held him back as Becca approached trying to calm him.

"Calm down man, you're scaring her!" Joe growled at his buddy as he and Paul hung on tightly, keeping him back still as Becca approached slowly. The pain on Jon's face was terrible to see, she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes.

"I'm okay Jon. I'm okay, calm down." At the touch of her hand on his chest, most of the fight went out of him and he started to relax. "Okay Love just relax now." At her nod Joe and Paul slowly released him. Wrapping his arms around her tight Jon held her for several minutes, until the shaking in both their bodies stopped. Nobody spoke as the wild tensions slowly faded. Jon finally leaned down to kiss Becca's temple, then slowly moved to look her over.

"I'm a little banged up, but I will be just fine yeah? How was your match then?" He made a face and said okay but wasn't easily distracted.

"I want to talk to Dee and see what he says." Not wanting to stir him up Becca didn't disagree. Paul and Stephanie told them that what happened tonight was the third violation of a disciplinary agreement made with Renee. Her actions tonight were her third suspension, she was now terminated from the company, effective 10 minutes ago. Both Jon and Becca felt immensely relieved. Paul did tell them under the circumstances of Renee's termination and her actions leading to such, they felt it best to get restraining orders for Becca's protection. In the mean time WWE security would be standing guard to prevent anything further from happening.

The suggestion that Becca go to to get X-rays was upsetting to both of them. Becca insisted she wait until Jon was able to shower and change, then an official with a security officer drove them to the hospital. Sitting in the back seat with an arm around Becca, Jon kept kissing face and whispering how so sorry he was. Nothing she said could calm him. At some time during being forced to ride in a wheelchair on the way in pissed her off and worried Jon more. She never found out how, but she was whisked in immediately, examined ran through a battery of tests including an MRI. The verdict was a mild concussion.

Becca did not need to stay in the hospital but she had to be watched for a couple of days for a list of symptoms. Dee came in right as the Doctor was telling the results of the tests, he would sleep in the room adjoining theirs to check on her during the night. Around 2:30 a.m. Becca was released and She and Jon were driven to the hotel, their bags were already in their room. As soon as the door was shut, Jon who had been very quiet other than to ask how she was doing constantly and grill the doctors, softly asked her to undress so he can see her injuries.

Carefully assisting her, and looking her over head to toe, Jon then helped her slip on one of his t-shirts and a pair of her shorts after he got her showered. Mounding up pillows and settling her in Jon lay beside her after unlocking the door to Dee's room so he could come in and check on Becca throughout the night. Caressing her face or running a hand down her body frequently to make sure she reacted. Dee looked in a couple of times watching Becca respond to Jon he would nod and give him thumbs up and retreat.

Around 7 a.m. Jon finally slept solidly, Becca was woken carefully by Dee once. At 10:00 they were both woken for the day. Exhausted they showered to wake up before heading for breakfast with their Security detail. Staring into the tea she'd opted for this morning Becca realized Jon had said something. Startled she looked up into his worried face.

"I'm sorry Lover, I'm out of it today. What was that?" She murmured. Nuzzling her neck gently, he whispered he was asking how she was feeling. Shaking her head she looked up. "I don't know how you do what you do Jon. I was only in that tussle for maybe a full two minutes at the very most and I am feeling it terrible. I know this feeling will go away but right now it's kind have kidnapped my body and made my mind numb, how the Hell do you do what you do every night?" Cuddling her and whispering reassurances Jon coaxed her to eat some breakfast then they were taken to their next destination.

Sleeping in the backseat, laying with her head in Jon's lap, Becca slept for the four hour drive. Waiting to wake her after they were in the inner parking and the car had been unpacked. Jon had Dee both were waiting to check her once she was fully awake. Walking from the trainers room Becca was thrown off by the people all staring, some looking at her very worried. Nattie and Saraya were both waiting to see how she was doing. Becca hadn't looked at her phone once since last night, she just could be bothered. Apologizing as she walked with Jon to his locker room, neither cared about her not answering their messages, they knew she was okay enough. They just wanted visual conformation.

Jon had to check in with a couple of people, Nattie promised to stay with Becca until he returned. Kissing her temple he promised to be back as soon as he could. Nodding slightly to acknowledge him she gladly accepted the hot cup of tea Saraya brought her. Trying to act as normal as they could and talk about normal subjects, it was only a matter of minutes before Nikki Bella and the Total Diva's camera crew following her tried to come in.

"God no!' Becca whispered. Nattie and Saraya were quick to get rid of them, and swinging the door to shut only to be stopped by Nikki who made a snide remark about Becca getting her friend fired. Jumping up in fury Becca hurled the tea mug at the door, it shattered as it hit the frame splattering Nikki with the tea.

"Naff off you gossip mongering troll! Your 'Friend' got what she deserved for two physical assaults. Bugger off and go somewhere else where your drama is welcome!" As Nikki started to yell something back the delightful voice of Stephanie cut her off as she demanded to know what was going on. Nikki said she was just coming to check on Becca. Nattie, Saraya and Becca all yelled out pretty much the same exclamation and Nattie stepped out to say what Nikki had really done. Stephanie came in to check on Becca and get her version.

By the time Jon got back to Becca, word had gotten to him that Nikki had started trouble with her, got sent home and Becca was all riled up again. Coming through the door quickly what he saw was Becca with Nattie talking peacefully, fresh cup of tea in hand. Looking back and forth between the two women he asked if anything had happened while he was gone. Nattie gave a condensed version of the story then left to go get dressed for the night. Sitting beside Becca and pulling her into his lap Jon sighed in frustration.

"I want and need you with me but I can't seem to keep you safe..." Covering his mouth and setting her mug aside she shook her head.

"Discord is all over Lover, it's around us at home, on the road, where you work, where we are not, it's everywhere." I'm safer with you than I was before I met you. No more worries. Now give me some proper kisses then get yourself ready for work then. We get to go home to your place tonight, I think we'll have packages waiting to play with when we get there." Jon grinned wickedly and placed a couple of long, sweet kisses on Becca's lips.

Setting her aside gently he grinned as he stood and reached for his gear bag. Biting his tongue as he dug into the bag to get his knee pads.

"I almost forgot about the fun things we ordered." He stood to strip and get ready. Watching him with a small smile on her face Becca blushed when he asked what was making her smile. Looking up at his beautiful blue eyes and seeing the naughty twinkle.

"You Lover," his saucy grin as he came to stand beside her and get ready was typical. Kissing her lips a couple of times looking so smug, he had to be warned twice to behave or there would be consequences. He only got worse as the night went on. By the time his match was done and he was in the shower he was really pushing his limits with Becca, he'd been cheeky, a little grabby and that damned tongue flickered out several times to tease at her. She'd refused to shower with him, ignoring his cute pout. Once he was dressed and checking the room to make sure everything was packed he looked at Becca sitting in the bench by the door tapping her foot in annoyance at all his provocations.

"What baby?" He approached with a puppy look on his face. Kneeling in front of her, bracing his arms on either side of her Jon leaned up to kiss at her lips only to have Becca turn her head and catch her cheek with his kiss. With a noise of frustration his chest against her knees pushing lightly until he worked his way between them.

"Becca? Baby?" He was all cute and kissing up her throat and all over her face, when she felt a bit of desperation in his actions she turned to see his worried expression.

"Did you think I was going to let you be such a damned tease and get away with it?" He lowered his face and made an attempt looking contrite. "You have been very naughty and you are going to have to pay for your behavior." His head lowered to rest on her belly." When we get home, you Sir are going to be very sorry you were such a tease, I have warned you repeatedly about that! I swear you must like me smacking your arse when your bad, you keep provoking me!"

The whimpering noise and squirm he made to adjust himself made her smile. Stroking at her thighs Jon tried to stir her up, it was Hell to stand and refuse his actions. When he looked up with pleading eyes she almost gave in. Shaking her head took everything she had.

"If your 'attitude' needs an adjustment I suggest you deal with it before we head for the airport." With a moaning sigh he shook his head, leaned his head against her legs and held onto her until he had regained control over himself. Giving him time to calm she then prompted him into getting ready to leave. With Jon grumpy as they left, she took the envelope for next week from Robbie. Packing the car quickly and quietly Jon had said little since he had stifled his eager body a little while ago.

In the car, Becca reached to rub the back of his neck and felt him relax against her motions and smile a bit. Pulling the car into the rental lot and unloading the car, Jon got a couple sweet kisses that made him smile and relax a bit. Tapping him on the nose with the 'warning' finger. Becca reminded him when they got home he was still going to pay for his transgressions of earlier.

"I've half a mind to tie you to down to the bed, gag you, then paddle your arse for your behavior." She turned away catching the wicked gleam starting in his eyes. Then adding some fanning to the flames... "Maybe then if your a good boy whose very sorry for being such a tease...I'll let you turn over and we'll take a long hard ride together yeah?" The strangled moan from Jon was music to her ears as she headed towards the rental office.

**Thank you for reading my story and I thank you for all the lovely reviews. It's time for Becca and Jon to make some changes now that one major Demon has been exorcised from their lives. The sequel " You, Me and our Life's Insanity," will take up from here. :) xoxox 3**


End file.
